Family Bloodlines
by MARZ009J
Summary: Evelyn never knew about her father until she was 11 yrs. old. Her mother never told a thing about him or where he is. After she had found her father, will she be able to survive the Decepticons? :STILL THINKING OF REWRITING THIS:
1. Chapter 1

MarZ: Yo Guys! This is my second fic!

Ryouma the punk: Why the hell am I here now? and why is my name with a punk!

MarZ: I don't know.

Optimus: Who is this? isn't this suppose to be our story?

MarZ: I don't know how he got here! Ryouma get out of here!

Ryou: I don't know how!

MarZ: Aargh! forget it Ryouma! Optimus! Disclaimer!

Ryou & OP: What? fine.

Disclaimer: The story and the OCs only belongs to MarZ. She does not own Transformers but belong to Hasbro!

MarZ:Oh and readers don't flame me on the reviews! I'm still new at this! oh and by the way I might continue my other story. Anyway enjoy this Transfic! But if you don't like it don't read it!

Ryou&OP: Damn straight! (looks at each other) Hey!

MarZ:Uuggh!

Chapter 1: Meet Evelyn

England/Vale Mansion/

I was walking at the hallway on the second floor of our mansion I stopped on my mother's room then went in front of the door I open the door slightly and slowly to peek inside I could see my mom looking at the window her expression was really painful she was very sad and gloomy. I grimaced at her expression I could also see her slightly crying tears dropping on her white sleeping robe and some sobs coming from her lips, her hand was on her mouth while the other was on her lap and was holding a picture. I slowly close the door and walk downstairs to meet up with my guardian.

I forgot to introduce myself huh? Well my name's Evelyn Vale, I have a long dark blue hair passed me knees, blue cobalt eyes, and a birthmark of some sort on my chest I'm not sure if this was a birthmark or a tattoo, it looks like a face. Honest! Anyway, Mom told me that this mark belongs to my Dad. I asked her before of who my Dad is and what he looks like. Her reaction was puzzling; she chuckles and then changed the subject. I was around 5 yrs. Old that time by the way so I was really confused and my Mom is good at changing the subject. Then years passed by until I was 7 yrs. Old and while growing up she kept telling me about my father that he was a very noble and compassionate leader in the military. I once asked her that will I be able to see him, she said "Soon you'll be able to honey, for now you should just wait for the opportunity to see him." so I just waited for my opportunity to see him. Then one of the weirdest things happened when I was 7 yrs. Old. A meteor crash landed on the nearby forest on our land. I saw that when I was studying then I look outside, it was very late and sure enough that our servants are asleep but I don't know about the guards outside. Well since I was the type who likes adventure and a curious person or kid plus I'm just as sneaky as Mom is so sneaking out of the mansion was a piece of cake. I sneakily peaked at my mom's room to see if she was asleep and fortunately she was, next I went to my room and grab the rope in my closet which I use for camping and snuck out the window. I was wearing my hunting outfit and my…believe it or not a hunting rifle specially made for my age. And went straight to the crash site, I was slowly approaching the crash site and when I arrive there. My reaction was like holy shit, I saw a giant meteor pretty much the size of our limousine but a little bigger, of course as my curiosity kicked in I slowly and carefully climb down the ledge and got closer to the thing. Hell it was really weird the meteor looks like a big metal round shape thingy.

Then the unthinkable happened, the metallic meteor was making metallic shifting sounds and started to transform into a giant robot. I was so scared I couldn't move except I was shaking then the giant robot saw me and then knelt down in front of me, luckily I didn't passed out. One thing when you're in front of the predator or a giant robot in my current situation, never scream or make sudden movements, not even shooting at it instead study it's movements. So I did just that the robot tilts his head and then looked at me in the eyes with its blue optics. Then he started to speak.

"Hello-little-one." I blinked a few times because he talked so fast and he spoke English. I slowly put my rifle behind me and went closer to the robot. I raised my hand open palm and said.

"Umm…hello?" my cobalt eyes looked at it. And he seems to be moving his arm and slowly touch my hand with his finger, big index finger. I felt his metallic hand; it feels a bit hot since it did crash down to earth. I then registered into my mind that this robot is friendly. "My name's Evelyn. What's yours?"

"My-names-Blurr." This time I was able to catch up to his speech

"Blurr huh? You're a really nice alien." I smiled

"And-your-a-nice-little-femme." He replied

"Can I be you're friend?" I sat down in an Indian pose. He saw this and did the same.

"Sure-Evie." He smiled. I smiled at the nickname he gave me.

And thus begins our friendship, Blurr told me that he was a living robot and he lives in a planet called Cybertron. Then he told me that he belongs to a group called the autobots the next night, he also told me about the Decepticons they're the bad guys he said. That night he looks a bit different he took the form of blue sports car and he transformed to his robot form. I then saw an insignia that look strikingly similar to my mark on my chest; I then told him about myself, I live with my mother on a mansion and so on and so forth. I always visit him every night at the forest and we would always talk. Then my Mom got very suspicious one day she told me that I was not on my room one night. I hate lying to her but I said that I was just going outside to get some fresh air. She pauses a minute then sighs she reply to me to be careful. When she was gone I sigh in relief I couldn't just tell her that I have a giant robot friend in the woods. Well me and Blurr became very close until I reached around 9 yrs. Old my Mom then caught me talking to Blurr, one night when I was visiting him, me and Blurr were playing until suddenly I heard someone clears they're throat. I looked at the source of the sound then I was shocked to see my mother. She was looking at me and at Blurr who was placing me down, she was carrying her rifle. I quickly block her view and said.

"No Mom don't!"

"Evelyn…" She sounded somewhat calm and I was just panicking.

"I-I can explain! Blurr's my friend and h-he's an alien! But he's friendly! Please don't shoot him!"

"Sweetheart I'm not going to shoot him…" She hoists her rifle on her shoulder then places her hands on my shoulder trying to calm me down probably preventing me from passing out. I on the other hand was very shock not passing out. Blurr didn't move he was also shock to see my Mom, but my Mom was very calm on the situation. Then she told me. "Sweetie it's a good thing that he's an autobot, because if he was a decepticon we would've been dead." My shock was doubled when she said that even Blurr.

Then I went back to reality and ask my mom "Mom how did you know?" for some reason I was very relieved to see her smile.

"I'll tell you about that later back home, and as for you." She looks at Blurr who was somewhat worried and concerned about me "How long have you been here?"

"About-two-and-a-half-years-ma'am." My Mom chuckles and smiles

"I see, two years huh? I guess that means you two met when she was 7." She replies I was kinda curious on how she was able to understand his fast talks; seriously it took me months to get used to his speed talk and understand him.

"Blurr right? Would you like to come to our home? This place is very cold and dark." He nodded while I hug her and I was crying.

"Mom you wouldn't break our friendship would you, or even call the police, or the military?" I raise my head and look at her.

"Of course not silly now let's go." She pats my head and kisses my forehead. So we all walk back to our home, when we arrive back at home I was shock again. Our servants weren't even surprise to see Blurr. I mean he's a giant robot. Me and my Mom sat on the bench on our backyard, Blurr sat in front of us and look at our servants, Mom said they already saw a giant robot before so they're not surprise to him. Then my Mom called one of them she ordered to give us tea. Then while waiting for the tea my mom sighs and looks at both of us.

"Sweetie the reason why I'm very calm and not surprise to see you're friend, is because, I knew about them back in America." My eyes widened then Blurr ask her

"You-mean-my-comrades?" Mom nods and then looks at the ground her smile wasn't there anymore instead it was her grimaced expression again. "Then-they-landed-safely-thank-Primus." He sighs in relief

"Evelyn sweetie, do you want to know who you're father is?" She looks at me, I nodded.

"You're father's name is Optimus Prime, he is the leader of the Autobots." I saw Blurr's expression became shock again.

She told me her story about how she met him, she used to live in a place called Tranquility, in her own house until one time her friends visits her. They're name's were Mikaela and Sam. They were close friends they would hang out together and even go to school together. Until the day she met him, my Dad, Optimus Prime. When the school was finished she was about to go home until she bumped into a man around six ten foot, his hair was short jet black, he had broad shoulders and muscular. Then they became friends and a few weeks later he was dating her, the next day after they're date she was suddenly being targeted by evil robots called Decepticons, that is until she was rescued by a red and blue mech, she soon learns that her savior was the man she was talking after school and dating her. Dad told her about they're race, they're home planet, and about the cube called the Allspark, then she showed me a picture of my Dad in his human form, I was very happy to see the picture he was embracing her and she was giving her heavenly smile on the camera. I was very surprise to see my Dad to be very handsome no wonder Mom fell for him, seriously he must've have a lot girls stalking him plus he was very well built, with the muscles and all since he is a commander of the Autobots.

Blurr then showed me my Dad's real form he also said that he was the tallest, he also told me that he was a femme magnet, mom told me that femme means female on they're vocabulary. I actually complimented my Mom that she was the luckiest woman in the universe to have fallen for a chick magnet guy or mech; she just giggled and smiled at me. Then my Mom continued her story. Eventually my Dad became her guardian. As time goes by for her and Dad they became closer, he kept dating her, until suddenly my Dad proposed to her to be his sparkmate or spouse Mom said. She tried to explain the part about the…errr…private part on how she became pregnant. Blurr then exclaimed 'Mating' my Mom took her shoe and throws it at his head. And told him, more like yell at him, that I was too young to know that word, let alone explain it. Blurr looked at the ground ashamed and scared, while I was laughing and a bit horrified because of my parent's private…_business_. _'Never cross my mother's line, let alone piss her off. nor think about my parents 'alone time'…NOOOO! My innocent mind!_''

She continued on the story, she talked about how Dad was so caring to her. Then she paused, this time, she talked about how she left him. She left because she was pregnant, she was already 3 months pregnant Dad and the others haven't still noticed her growing belly then she told me that the reason she left him was that she was afraid that I might get aborted, Dad might reject her. I told Mom that was just stupid and silly, after everything she said about him, a loving and caring person; Even Blurr agrees with me, he said Dad would never reject me and her. But fear just took over her. And sometimes humans would think stupid ideas, I ask Mom if we could go there and meet dad, but, she refuses. She wasn't ready to face him again, so she said that I have to wait for the opportunity to meet him. Blurr said that he wanted to reunite with the Autobots, Mom said that he could go there and join them that she'll give him the address of they're base. But Blurr refuses he said that I was his charge and he was my guardian plus he also likes my crazy jokes and pranks, I smiled again knowing that my guardian, best friend, and like a big brother to me was staying with us.

Pretty much that wraps the whole back story about my Mom's problem and how I got a guardian and a big brother. A year has passed and I was really impatient I wanted to see my Dad so badly. I kept asking Mom if me and Blurr could just go but she still refuses. We had this type of argument where I kept saying please and she would say no for 6. Straight. Hours!

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Heavenly please?"

"Hell no."

"Please with sugar and icing on top?"

"No."

We were like that for hours until I was pissed off and gave up. I'll give Mom a credit for her patience seriously; she wasn't even getting pissed off. Actually it was the other way around. I was the one getting pissed off; once I'm pissed I surrendered I'm not going to cross the line anymore. And what's irritating is when I turn my back I could feel my Mom's victory smirk. Yes she gives that victory smirk whenever she wins on every argument, and she never loses on any argument period. Not even Blurr's stubbornness works that always works on me and everyone in the Mansion which are my servants and guards, she just kept saying 'No'. And if I was about to go to that argument again she said 'No' before even sitting next to her, she didn't lift her head on her sketch book, Hell not even my powerful puppy eyed look works on her. I remember when my Mom got very angry and that result was very ugly, if you got into that situation well all I'm going to say is '_May God have mercy on your soul_.' Cuz my mother can be very violent and merciless.

That's when I started to come up with a plan to get to Dad without the help of Mom, I told Blurr to help me with it and as a best friend does, he agrees. It was summer vacation, I even convinced our servants, because they also agree with me that my Mom needs to be healed from her broken heart. Every night when I was walking past her room to get some milk in the kitchen I could hear her crying. I knew that I need to make them together again or else she could become worse.

And that was my mission, bringing back my parents together.

As I arrive downstairs I could see Blurr in his human form he looks like around 20-25years old, and he was wearing a blue T-shirt with a hoodie and has an autobot insignia on the shoulder of the shirt, he was also wearing a dark blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. His hair was short and black. He sees me and I approach him.

"Ready to execute operation 'Parent Reunion'?" I asked while I was wearing my red jacket it was big the sleeves were long so my hands are half way plus I looks like a blanket on me, I also wear my favorite blue tank top that my Mom made me it also has red flames on it, I was also wearing my blue jeans, my shoes were green snickers with a variety of anime stickers on it.

Blurr said "Those-shoes-look-cute-Evie."

I said ''Awwww thanks Big Bro'' and hugged him.

I tied my hair up to a pony tail. I was carrying my favorite back pack that was for mountain climbing, I added some of my anime stickers on it, with my clothes and my sketch book along with Mom's which has drawings of my Dad's human form, lucky me it also has her signature. I even brought the picture Mom gave me with Dad embracing her. I was so excited and nervous, I remember on my birthday two years ago I was really nervous because Mom gave me a DS and PSP as a birthday gift I fainted in front of her, although the look on her face was worth it though before I was completely out, I really hope that when I see my Dad I won't faint in front of him. I kinda wanted to give him a good first impression. Then again I also wanted to see my Dad's priceless face like Mom's, the first is always the best one; I really am random or just plain weird.

Then our servants approach us and wishing us good luck on our trip and keep Mom reassured. I made a complete success on lying that I told her that me and Blurr are going camping somewhere around the hills, Mom was a bit hesitant at first but she said yes this time since she knows that I needed use nature's fresh air not this dusty old mansion. But before we left the room Mom gave Blurr a huge conversation and threats like "If my little baby girl is hurt I will permanently send you to the Pit that even Primus can't save you." And then another one that goes something like this "If I saw a scratch on her, you will wish that Optimus was right here to save you…on second thought I think he might join me on turning you into a scrap pile of metal or sell you're parts to the junkyard. And you can't say SHIT!" That one cracks me up, the looks on Blurr's face made me go laughing on the floor and tears falling from laughter. It was priceless man!

What can I say that's my Mom alright, the overprotective-mother she will hunt you down until you're very last breathe for revenge if I was hurt, even a little scratch will be an equal on one of your appendages, even though overprotective she knows me too well I'm a nature lover like her and I have my guardian right beside me, we're like the dynamic duo if you ask me. Then a thought lingered on my mind _'I wonder what my Dad would act like? I'm sure about the overprotective trait._' Still I was curious what did my Dad saw in Mom that I didn't? Her creative talent on art? Her calmness on dangerous situations? What? I guess I'll ask him.

When I was about to exit I was called by my Mom's voice "Evelyn." I turn around to see her walking downstairs wearing her white robe, her long beautiful silver hair swaying, and her sparkling emerald eyes. Even though Mom is around 28 she could still attract a lot of males, maybe that's how my Dad fell in love with her. I laughed inside my mind of a thought that Mom's beauty would make any man fall to his knees. I know I'll miss her for a few days but I have to do this, this is my opportunity to my life long dream.

I walk towards her and hug her she hugs me back and gently stroking my hair. Then I lift my head and she looks at me smiling. "Be careful okay and be sure to stay with Blurr at all times okay Sweetie…" She rubs her nose onto mine and kisses my forehead. "And remember what I said about you're problem." I nodded and kiss my Mom on her cheek with one final hug I went back to the door and wave my mother good bye. But I didn't miss her you-will-die-by-my-hands-if-she-is-hurt look on Blurr who was sweating and gulped. Then Blurr's hologram disappeared probably scared shit on my Mom, then when I was outside the house Blurr's alt form, which he updated himself now it's a 2010 blue Ford Mustang, came driving until he stopped in front of me. He opens the passenger seat and I got in then one of my maids approached me giving me the papers for stuff, which Mom doesn't know where it goes, and wished me good luck I gave her a friendly hug before saying good bye to everyone even my Mom who was waving good bye. The dynamic duo on a mission. First we have to find her friends Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, for some reason this is gonna be a tough mission.

Somewhere in the Air/ Private jet/

I was looking at the window in awe this was the first time I ride on an airplane, well a private jet really, I turn to the other side of the jet and saw Blurr looking at the window too. It's really great that this jet can also carry a car so we won't be separated I'll really thank my Gramps when I get back to England. Then a flight attendant approached me

"What will you have for dinner Miss Evelyn?" She smiled at me and I smile back and said

"I'll have cheese burger please."

"Ok cheese burger coming right up." Then she went to the back at the kitchen. I look at Blurr who just kept looking at the window more like pressing his face on the window, I caught his attention when I threw a tissue ball on his head.

"Hey Blurr do you know the address on Mom's friends?"

"I-thought-you-knew?"

"No I didn't! Ugh guess we'll have to use the internet on this one, if I could recall Mom said that Sam had an eBay account. Let's try that!" I grab my laptop from my bag and started searching for this 'Witwicky' guy, Blurr then went beside me and was on his knees looking at the screen. After a few minutes I was able to see his account and boy was he hilarious, seriously his profile pic looks completely whacked! So I went to his profile info and looked at his address.

"Great! Hey miss! Could you print this out?" I called at the flight attendant who was pushing a cart that was carrying my meal, she places the dish on my table and took the laptop she nods then went back and we waited for her. While waiting I was planning on devouring on my cheese burger, before I could take a bite a hilarious idea hit me, I took out my cell and told Blurr to picture me. He was a bit confused at first then agrees he was in front of me while I posing that I was about to take a big bite out of the burger and was looking at the camera, and *CLICK*. Blurr was laughing then he showed me the picture it was perfect but its still needs something else but I'll leave it like that for the meantime; I really like making fun of myself sometimes but others mostly. I grab back my cell and then started eating my burger. The flight attendant went back and gave me my laptop and a printout of the profile page of the guy. After my meal I decided to take a nap.

I was sleeping peacefully when someone was shaking me, I slowly open my eyes and saw a blurry Blurr…blurry Blurr what the hell? Ah forget it. I sat up and stretch then my eyes became more focused.

"Evie-we're-here!" I could see the look on Blurr he definitely excited, even me, I was really nervous to finally see my Dad. _Must not pass out, must not pass out…Yay! I didn't faint._

I look outside and saw that the jet has already landed. I place my laptop in my bag and grabbed the bag. We then went to the exit and saw the flight attendant smiling and waving me good bye

"Look after Mom for me okay" I gave her a hug and she hugs back.

"Don't worry Miss Evelyn we'll take care of Miss Angela while you're out there looking for you're father." I let go of her and wave good bye. I walk outside and went downstairs while Blurr was behind me. Blurr's real form was being unloaded.

It took us hours to get out of that airport we had to sign some papers for the car, we had documents for Blurr so he's name is Blurr Vale really weird. We we're out driving to our destination, I took out Mom's GPS and I searched for the place. It took us hours locating the damn place, until my luck suddenly turns up, I saw the guy walking out the house along with the girl Mom mentioned.

"Blurr! Look it's them!" I pointed out and his human self looked at it and beamed in happiness we slowly parked across the house I could see a yellow Camaro parked just in front of the house.

"Hmm-that-car-is-emitting-a-familiar-energy" I look at him and saw he was thinking I look back at the Camaro and arch a brow.

"Is it alien?" I ask him

"I-don't-know-Evie-maybe-we-should-ask-Sam-about-the-other-autobots-don't-you-think?" I quickly look at him and my nervousness started to take control over me.

"I'm nervous! You do it!" I tried pushing out of the vehicle

"No-you!" He also pushes me

We just kept on going like that for a while until Blurr pushes me too hard that I was pushed out of the car the door was not locked so I was thrown out in the middle of the street, I could hear a car driving towards me I closed my eyes and quietly praying to God to save me, but nothing happened. I wasn't run over or being squashed instead I could hear someone calling me.

"Evie!"

I slowly open my eyes only to see a silver Pontiac Soltice front close to me, I couldn't move because I was so scared. I then heard people running towards me I slowly stand up and turn around only to be met by a black man.

"Hey Girlie ya okay!" He grab my shoulders gently I saw Blurr running towards me.

"I'm-sorry-Evie!" He then hugs me removing the black man's hands on my shoulder. I paused for a minute and think of what happened earlier and remembered that Blurr pushed to hard that I was thrown. I push him and did what my Mom would do first. I gave Blurr a right hook punch on the face. I could see the black guy was shock to see a little girl punch a teen boy. I grab Blurr's shirt and shake him violently while shouting.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT I WAS THIS CLOSE TO BEING ROAD KILL!" I could hear Blurr's screaming.

"IF MOM SAW THAT YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD ALREADY BEFORE I COULD EVEN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Oh yeah like mother like daughter I let him go and saw him falling flat on his back on the ground dizzy maybe. I turn around to see a crowd had gathered around us along with the black guy, and, they we're shock to see a 10 year old girl punching a 25 year old guy straight in his face then violently shaking him till he pass out. I was silent for about 3 minutes there while looking at the crowd.

Then I broke it when I said "Uh…hahaha…sorry I'll just go now."

I drag Blurr back inside the car but did not happen when someone grabs my shoulder, I turn around to see a familiar man he was in his early 30's I jaw dropped when I was struck with his handsome face.

"Little one, are you hurt?" His voice was rich and deep that I could instantly melt right there on the spot, what's worse his handsome face was adding to it, he was looking straight to my eyes with those same cobalt blue eyes I have and I feel that he's looking directly at my spark, yes spark that's what Mom said. Without thinking I pushed him away and went back inside Blurr and shouted.

"I'm sorry! Quick hit the gas!" Blurr's human self immediately went back in and we drove away, way, way far. I look back only to see a crowd with flabbergasted faces looking at us.

"Whew!" I wipe the sweat on my forehead.

"Evie-we-forgot-to-ask-Sam-about-you're-father!" Blurr exclaimed

"I know! But that man was making me pass out in the middle of the street!" I buried my face on my knees. "He's too handsome!" I added something tells me that this is going to be a difficult mission than what I imagined. "Hey Blurr let's go to the hotel I'm tired."

"Okay." Blurr drove to the hotel that was reserved for us. We soon arrive at the hotel Blurr parked at the parking lot; I grab my back pack and camera bags while Blurr grabs my suitcase. We exited the car and went to the luxurious hotel that my butlers chose for me, as we enter we went straight for the reception desk. We greeted by a male receptionist, I pull out the letter for the reservation and gave it to him. He opens and reads it, and then he gave us our room key card. He rang the bell on his desk then comes a bell boy to carry my bags. We went straight for our room on the 3rd floor. Then we enter the room, happy to be able to rest, I place my back pack on the bed, while the boy carrying my camera bags place them on the table near the TV near the window. The room smells nice, and is very elegant probably reserved for rich people. The bell boy left after I gave him a $100 bill for a tip. Thank God I live in a rich family; Mom gave me one of our money cards but this one is for me when I'm going to a trip abroad. _I really wish she could just get out of that mansion!_ She only leaves on occasion on one of her business meetings; at least she spends time with me at home.

Blurr looks around the room then at the TV he grabs the remote and turns the TV on. He sat on the couch and watches. I sat next to him and watch, the channel was on the News it was showing about the economy then the climate change. All those stuffs are boring so I took the remote from him and turn the channel to something else.

"Well-Evie-what-do-we-do-tomorrow?" Blurr looks at me then I reply

"I don't know Blurr. I do want to see my Dad but I'm too nervous. And you made a scene there!"

"I-said-I-was-SORRY!" He knelt in front of me pleading.

"Yeah whatever! I'll let it pass this time. Alright what do we do tomorrow?" I was sitting on the couch trying to some up with a plan for tomorrow. But I was too tired so I yawn.

"Maybe-we-should-recharge-now." He said

"Yeah let's." I stood up then stretch "Well I'll think of something tomorrow right now let's go to sleep. Night Blurr."

I wave at him and he wave back I went to my bedroom and open my pack to get my PJ bunny suit. I know my PJ is an animal suit but I like it! And no else except Mom and Blurr knows that I have a collection of them, not even my maids and butlers! I close the door and lock it. I then went straight to the shower room to get myself clean. I turn the warm water valve and shower myself while humming my Mom's song.

I stopped humming when I heard some engines roaring. I finished showering then grab a towel to wrap myself I walk out of the shower room and went to the window. There I saw the silver Pontiac Solstice from before parked outside of the hotel. I gulped and continued looking outside, then followed by a yellow Camaro, a black GMC Topkick truck, a green and yellow ambulance Hummer, lastly a red and blue Petersbuilt semi truck. I was starting to panic so I went to the door and unlock it I open it only to see the furniture, no Blurr probably recharging. I went back inside the bedroom and wore my clothes that were place on my bed. I ran outside then went straight to the window; I look through the window to see the people from before along with Mom's friends. Then I saw what made me more nervous, Blurr's human self approaches them I jaw dropped while looking at them talking to each other. Then one of them saw me, it was the handsome guy that ask me if I was alright. I quickly back off and pull the curtains to cover the window.

"Oh my God!" I ran back to my bedroom and jump on the bed I quickly cover myself with a thick comforter and blanket. I heard my bag fell on the ground I crawl out of the blanket and grab my bag then cover myself.

I then heard someone knocking on the door outside. I could feel myself getting more nervous and my heart beating rapidly, I grab my cell and flip it open only to see a message from Blurr. I open the message and read it

'_Evie open the door! – Blurr'_

I text back '_Why the hell did you bring those guys! They're complete strangers you idiot!' -Evelyn_

_Don't worry they're friends! –Blurr_

I close my cell and just kept listening to the knock on the door outside. I close my eyes and continued listening *knock* *knock* then followed by a muffled voice I couldn't understand. But then my heart stopped when the door was busted open with a loud noise *boom*. I was completely panicking under the comforter and blankets! _Oh my God! What do I do!_ Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Evie!" I heard Blurr calling me outside the door of my bed room.

"Evelyn." Followed by the voice of the familiar man from earlier. _Damn you Blurr! When I get my hands on you I'm going kung fu on you're ass!_ Then I heard footsteps getting closer outside my door then stops there was a knock on my door but I did not dare get out of my obvious hiding spot. Then my worse nightmare came true the door opens, hearing the creaking of the door followed by a voice.

"Hey guys I found her!" the voice of a boy yell then multiple footsteps walking towards the room. Then I just realize I was shaking so if I was one of them looking at the bed they would see a big lump heavily covered with a comforter and blankets shaking. I slap myself mentally. I should've hid under the bed! I then heard lots of footsteps getting closer and then surrounding me.

"She seems to be nervous." A voice of a man in his 50's

"Is it because I bust the door open?" then another voice this time it was the black guy.

"I think so." Another one this guy seems to have a British accent.

I now know that I'm surrounded by Blurr's 'friends'. I don't wanna move from all the nervousness and all, but I have no choice. I slowly move myself so my head was on the end of the bed then slowly lifting the covers up showing my face and peek only to be met by multiple eyes on me.

"Look she's coming out!" the black guy pointed me. Then when I crawl forward not looking down I fell then twist with a thud on the floor. So I was upside down my legs on the bed and wide eyes looking at me.

"Uhhh…hi?" I said while I was upside down.

Then I could see Mom's friends giggling, then followed by the others chuckling except Blurr and the black guy who were laughing. I raise my brow and ask "What?"

"Evie-you-look-cute!" Blurr exclaimed.

"It looks so cute on her! I didn't know she wears those!" the girl squealed.

"Okay what is it?" I slowly stood up.

"Evelyn that suit is…cute" The handsome guy said to me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Do human children wear animal clothes?" The old guy with a black shirt asks covering his amusement which I could see by the way.

Animal clothes...wait a minute… I slowly look at myself only to make my face become red. I was wearing my PJ pink bunny suit! I jaw dropped then I quickly ran towards Mr. handsome guy and tried to tackle him to the ground but couldn't since I'm just small size, my head could just reach on his waist. He just kept laughing while holding my shoulders.

"Nooo!" I squeak while struggling

"Calm down Evelyn there's nothing to be ashamed about." He said he then knelt down and push me so I was pouting with red cheeks and he was smiling at me.

"Yes there is! Only Mom and Blurr know this secret! But now you guys do! My very secret has been compromised by complete strangers!" I tried to turn around but the said guy was still holding me he chuckled.

"I could very well see the resemblance between you and Angela." He chuckles I froze for a minute there

"What? You know Mom?" I stop my struggle and look at him puzzled.

"Yes sweetspark, Blurr has told me about you and you're mother's condition." He replied.

"Whaa~?" my mouth open slightly

"Blurr 'ere been tellin' us 'bout you Girlie! An' I gotta say I'm shock ma self" The black guy replies.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I ask while looking at them

"I thought you know me Evelyn. Don't you always look at my picture?" The guy who was holding me said. I look back at him making eye contact then I just realize now then exclaimed.

"Daddy?" I exclaimed he then nodded.

I just stood there looking at my now found Dad with my mouth open completely shock but that's not what made these guys freak out. One of the things that I hate when it comes to exciting and happy discoveries.

5

4

3

2

1

I pass out and fell on my Dad's arms. But his look was totally PRICELESS!

* * *

MarZ: Whew finally! Hey guys hope you like it!

Ryou:I doubt that

Blurr:They'll-like-it!

Ryou:What the- Damnit MarZ what the hell is he doing here!

Evelyn:Hey I'm here too idiot!

Ryou:Oh God...(face palm)

MarZ:Wow welcome to the Author's mind

Blurr&Evie: Thanks!

MarZ:Anyway readers please, Reviews so I can think better to further the story.

Ryou:You're mind's screwed MarZ *SMACK* OW!

MarZ:Sorry did I hit you?

OP:She can be very violent isn't she?

Ryou:You have no idea. I can't even believe I'm on a relationship with her! *SMACK* OW!

MarZ:Are you boys talking about me? (while holding a giant tomahawk)

Ryou&OP:NO!


	2. Chapter 2

MarZ: Alrighty chapter 2!

Evelyn: Yay I get to meet the people in NEST!

OP:*chuckles* Yes sweetie you will.

MarZ:OH and by the way readers. Merry Christmas to ya all! and as a present I give you a green and red painted Optimus Prime! with a star on his head!

Eve: Hahahahaha!

OP: Must you repaint me? And add a star on my head?

MarZ: Oh c'mon it's christmas season!

The mechs laughing at they're repainted leader. OP glares at them.

Ryou: Hahahaha oh man this is somethin'!

MarZ: Yeah I know! anyway time for the disclaimers Opticlaus would you do the honors!

Opticlaus: *sighs*

Disclaimer: MarZ do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro, she only owns her OCs and the story

Eve: Merry Christmas Dad! (hands a wrapped gift to OP)

Opticlaus: Thank you sweetspark.

MarZ & Ryou: Awwww!

* * *

Chapter 2:Lets Meet the People in NEST

I slowly open my eyes, but because of the lights I had to close them again. Then I could hear some people talking around me. I then tried to recall what happened then I remember. _Right I fainted and fell on my Dad's arms. So where am I?_ I then tried opening my eyes again the light was dim so I was able to see I saw that the ceiling was metal I look around and saw that I'm in a hospital bed. I then tried to sit up but I couldn't, I felt that someone was holding me. I look to see the person and saw that a familiar person was holding me and looking at me.

"Evelyn? Can you hear me?" He said

My senses then became more focused I blink a few times, I tilt my head and tried to recall who he is. Then I remembered. "Daddy?" He sighed in relief and reply

"It's good to see you're fine sweetspark." he then hugs me I hug back well tried to reach his back but his wide and I'm small so my hands only landed on his sides, I also snuggle my face on his warm chest. _Dad is so warm and comfy...wait did I just say warm and comfy?_ He pulls back and kisses my forehead I smiled widely really liking it when Mom or Dad kisses my forehead. I think I'm drooling mentally. "Sweetspark I want you to meet some people." He holds my hand I sat up and then look at the door when it hissed open. Alright the door was HUGE! Not just that but I saw a giant yellow-green robot enter! I could feel my nervousness building up again.

"Urgh...!" I grab a pillow and hugged it letting go of my Dad's hand he notice this and places his hand on my back and gently strokes it.

"It's alright Evelyn. Ratchet what's her status?" He looks at the mech.

"So far her spark rate is normal she's not..." He looks at me and I could sense something tingling on my body. Making me ticklish I giggled they saw this and Dad tilts his head.

"What's wrong dear?" Dad ask

"Something's tickling me...!" I whimpered I look at the mech and ask "What are you doing to me!" The tickling stopped then the mech went closer.

"I just scanned you, you're spark rate just rise a few seconds ago and now its back to normal. What's going on?" He ask.

"Um that's my problem or what Mom said..." I reply making them confused.

"What do mean sweetie?" Dad ask stroking my back gently.

"Well Mom said that this was a problem of my body. When I get too excited or nervous I usually faint. It's natural there's no cure for this thing, but, when I fainted Mom told me that there's a way to wake me up quick." I reply

"And that is?" They both said in unison.

"Errr...giving me a 45° chop on the head."

"..." They were both silent.

"That's just crazy!" The mech said furiously

"But that's what my doctor and Mom and Grandpa and Grandma told me." I answered but this time I felt like I was shrinking.

"Decapitating you're head! What kind of joke is that! Especially to me since I'm a doctor and a medic!" He reply and that made me face palmed.

"No no no! Not with a blade!" I yelled getting pissed off they both jumped. "A 45° chop on the head is like this!" I showed it to them using my arm and then making a chop. "I just needed enough force on my head to get me out of my sleeping state! Ask Blurr!" I added.

"..." they we're silent for a while then Dad clears his throat and said.

"I...see..." Dad looks at the doctor bot who was looking a bit confused "Is it alright for her to get out of the med bay now?" The mech shook his head and nods.

"If she faints again...try her solution." He then walks away.

"So that means I'm good to go?" I look at Dad who looks at me and nods while smiling.

"Yes." He stood up on the chair "Wait here." I tilt my head and the next I thing I knew Dad vanished, not walk out or run towards the door just poof his gone! I look around and then heard giant metal foot steps walking towards my room. I got off the bed then look at my clothing and sighed in relief that I'm not wearing my PJ's instead wearing a hospital pants and shirt which is pink. The hissing of an opening door caught my attention and saw a 25 feet tall red and blue robot kneeling in front of me. I was a bit startled and about to scream when a giant finger was place on my mouth almost covering my face.

"It's alright Evelyn its only me." He said and I relaxed myself now to see my Dad's real form. He lays his hand in front of me to climb on I did so and I hold on to his thumb. He held me closer to his chest just for my safety. He then stood up and started walking out of the room. While walking I was looking around and relax myself on my Dad's hand. Then I saw Blurr walking towards Dad notice him so he stops.

"Eve-are-you-okay?" Blurr ask me I nodded he just sighs.

"She is fine Blurr." Dad reply

"Thank-Primus-by-the-way-sir-the-others-are-waiting."

"Alright let's go." With that we continued our walk I poke at Dad's chest and he seem to got my attention.

"By the way Dad how long was I out?" I ask

"You were asleep for the night. And I was able to change you're outfit seeing you dislike others to see that suit of yours." that last statement made me narrow my eyes at him and he was somehow chuckling and amused remembering me wearing that damn bunny suit! I pouted and look away then made a 'humph' noise,making him more chuckle. It also followed by a small laughter I look at the source and saw Blurr smothering the laughter.

"Shut up Blurr!" too bad I didn't have any shoes if I did I would've thrown one on his head or helm.

"She-also-has-a-variety-of-animals." He said trying to hold his laughter Dad started laughing while I just gave his huge metal chest a flurry of punches.

"Now, now sweetspark calm down." He rubs his finger of his other hand on my head while I just kept pouting at him. He looks at me and chuckles.

We then entered what look like a giant conference room I could see multiple mechs and femmes or female robots and humans. Dad walks in, followed by Blurr who was behind him, He then lowered me to the ground and I got off of his hand. I look at all of them and felt like I was shrinking when the mechs and femmes were looking at me.

"Everyone this is Evelyn." Dad said first to them "And she is my daughter."

"You impregnate a random woman!" The black dude exclaim making me laugh at Dad's shocking face.

"N-No Sergeant..." Dad was stumped making me laugh harder.

"I thought Angela was the only one for you." The big black mech said.

"Don't tell me you're cheating on her!" The pink female robot shouted.

"Boss you should ashamed of yourself!" The blue female robot yelled.

"Think about Angela!" The guy next to the black guy said "Think about her feelings!"

"Everyone let me explain! Evelyn's mother IS Angela!" That made the whole room go quiet then followed by a sound in unison of 'Ohhhh'. Dad sighs and started introducing me to everyone in the room. "Evelyn I will introduce you to each of them." He pointed at the silver mech

"My first lieutenant, Jazz." The silver mech waves at me then said.

"What's crackin' little bitch!"

"What did you just call me!" I ask him giving him my most threatening tone. He jumped and rubs the back of his neck.

"Um...Uhh little 'girl'?" making him stumped he also murmured 'damn', the others started laughing even me.

"Nah I'm just kidding with ya!" I went to the mech and nudge his leg. He then started laughing and patted my head.

"Ya really got me there Girlie, I almost felt Angie yelling at me in ya." he replies

Dad chuckles then continued and he pointed at the black mech "Our weapon specialist, Ironhide." the black mech points two cannons at me.

"Feeling lucky punk?"

"Holy..." I was in awe I mean holy shit look at the size of those cannons! "I bet they deal a lotta damage! How much fire power do these cannons deal?" I ask him with excitement "I mean...I only use a rifle and it only deals minimal damage, but, this is cool!" I started hugging his cannons while he just looks at me in surprise.

"I like her!" He looks at my Dad happy, while Dad pulls me off Ironhide's cannons.

"Awwwww..." I said while Dad was holding me off the ground.

"You have fired a rifle before?" He ask while he place me on his hand, I look at him and saw his face a bit shocked when I said.

"Yup multiple times. I even got some scratches and gunshot scars." I showed him some gunshot scars on my arm his face became more worried while the green-yellow mech started scolding me.

"Do you even know how dangerous it is to use a fire arm? Let alone a youngling like yourself! And look at those scars!" He ask me while pointing at my gunshot scars and then added "You better start explaining to me young lady!"

"I've been firing a gun since I was 7! I got these scars when I was 9." I reply .

"Who taught you to you to use a fire arm!" Ironhide ask me in a scolding tone

"Uhhh...Blurr?" I pointed at him. He gave me a shocking look while Dad, Ratchet, and Ironhide was death glaring him. I laughed mentally I totally enjoy tormenting Blurr. "Can we move on the introductions?" I look at Dad and he continued.

"Moving on...our chief medical officer, Ratchet." He pointed out at the yellow and green mech still death glaring at Blurr.

"If I see you use a fire arm I will strap you at my med bay for a week!" I then reply

"If you even try strapping me I'll give you a hell of a migraine for WEEKS!" Earning me raise optic ridge and making the others look shock.

"Would you care to demonstrate me young lady." Oh he's gonna get it alright.

"A demonstration? Suuuuuuurrree!" I gave him one of Mom's mischievous smirks. I inhaled deeply but just when I was about to do it Blurr covers my mouth.

"I-think-that-would-wait." He looks at me and gave that 'please-don't-do-it' look. I sighed and nod he then let me go.

"Well maybe next time." I look at Dad giving him a hint to continue although I could see him getting worried for some reason but he got it and continued.

He pointed at the yellow mech " He is Sam's guardian. His designation, Bumblebee, he is also our best spy." I wave at Bumblebee and he reply using his radio.

Then Dad pointed at the three female robots "The first is Arcee, then beside her is Chromia, and lastly Flareup." I look at them with awe and three of the female robots went closer to me.

"Wow you girls look awesome!"

"Thanks! And you look cute!" Arcee reply and giggled along with Flareup.

"Thanks Arcee!" I reply

"I like you're guts kid maybe I'll help you train in combat, rather than the trigger happy mech over there train you." he points at Ironhide "If your Dad agrees that is." Chromia patted my head and I reply with a small laugh. Then I heard a 'humph' noise coming from Ironhide and saw that his arms were crossed on his chest.

Then Dad pointed at the twins. "They are our best warriors. They're names are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Hey there." Sideswipe waves at me.

"Hey."

Then Ironhide butts in and said. "Don't mind about these pranksters."

"Hey!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Pranksters?" I look at Ironhide

"Trust me nothing good comes from them when they're not in the field." He reply

"What like stuff you're big cannons with flour? Or maybe make you're radio go haywire and start playing Barbie Girl or something?" I reply back and the twins seem to look at me like an idea hit them then they smirk at Ironhide. He immediately gave them death glares. "Guess they haven't tried that yet but I guess soon they will."

"Evelyn." I look at Dad who seem to be pointing at the two human guys who were wearing military uniform and was also chuckling at Ironhide who was still death glaring at the twins. "They are Major William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps." They approach me and I look at them then ask.

"So who's who?" I exchange glances between them. They just chuckle "You guys twins or somethin'?"

"I'm the Major kid and no we're not twins." The white dude pats my head. Seriously what is it with my head being patted I'm not some kind of pet. "You can call me Will or Lennox." he added.

"And you can call me Epps kiddo. Seriously you look like the 10 year old version of Angie." the black guy followed.

"What can I say? Dad made Mom pregnant, I grew inside her belly, got out then grew up in this God created universe." I said sarcastically earning a laugh from these two while the others look at me confused while Dad chuckles at my sarcasm. I look at them and said "Why don't you try looking at the internet about how babies were created." so they did. After a moment they're looks became disgusted, except Ratchet, while Sunstreaker's became disgusted then they look at Dad with wide optics.

"How in Primus did you mate a human female and impregnate her? On second thought I don't want to know!" Sideswipe ask him.

"Oh God my young and innocent mind!" I yelled while I try to remove the images in my mind of the 'you know what'.

Dad just stood there quiet and maybe even blushing I don't know I could see some small steam coming from his face mask, maybe he's getting haywire or not. He shook his and said at everyone. "I will leave that...part...alone. But is that how humans give birth to a sparkling?" I caught his tone with a slight concern I nodded.

"Primus! Human mating is disgusting!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. Again my mind is getting corrupted so I kept my ears covered.

"Is that how Angela would look like?" Ironhide looks at me with a horrified expression, knowing that they must've seen the part were a pregnant woman is pushing the baby out of her, but doubled when I nodded and said.

"She was also screaming and yelling at the doctor and nurses and even squeezing the nurse's hand really hard." Dad on the other hand looks more like mortified he didn't think that Mom would be in a lot of pain when I was being pushed out of the womb.

"I didn't know Angela would be in a lot of pain...but why do you know this and have seen this? And yet you're not...horrified." He said to me while mortified.

"I've seen a lot of babies giving birth. Humans and animals, at first yeah, but once you get used to it that horrifying part will just be gone. I've only seen women giving birth at the discovery channel and national geographic, animals on the hand I've seen them in the forest, but I don't watch on the 'creation of babies' part." I replied.

"Yeah I remember Sarah back then when she was giving birth to Annabelle." Will said

"Who's Sarah?"I reply

"My wife, she and Angie were close friends when she got here in the base. You should meet Annabelle too, I'm sure you and Annabelle'll be great friends." He told me about his family.

"That reminds me..." I grimaced when I remembered one of the reasons why I went here to meet Dad. I nudge his chest and he lifted me further to his face, his face inches away from me.

"What is it dear?" He seem to notice my expression.

"Umm...can I talk to you privately? You know just father to daughter talks." He stood up then paused for a moment then he looks at the others.

"I will just have a walk with Evelyn, contact me if there is any problem." with that he started walking while carrying me and held me close to his chest.

"So where are we going?" I ask

"Somewhere relaxing." He reply

"Where?"

"You'll see sweetspark. But first we will be going to my room." Then we entered a room what looks like his bedroom cuz I saw a giant metal bed he puts me down at the ground and I climb out. Then he walks away grabbing something. He got what he need then gave it to me, I saw that he was giving me my back pack.

"Hey my bag. Oh but what about my other stuff back at the hotel?" I ask him while getting the bag

"I have also brought you're other things, And I can see that you have a liking pictures."

"Yeah it's my hobby. So why did you give me my bag?"

"We're going outside the base, unless you're going to keep wearing those."He pointed out my outfit while smiling.

"Oh right, okay...uhh...where am I going to change?" I look at him.

"I'll wait for you outside." Before he left he stroke my back. Once he's out I put out my clothes. I wore a blue sleeveless shirt with white vine-like designs on the right side, then I wore a white ruffle skirt and inside a black cycling shorts. I also wore my simple sneakers that has stickers on them. Then lastly my denim blue jacket. I also grab my wallet, just in case. I comb my hair a bit then tied it into a ponytail then I grab my cell and wore it on my neck. Once I'm done I exited the room and found that Dad was waiting I went up to him and nudge his ankle. He notices me then smiles.

"Alright let's go." He then scoop me up and held me to his chest. We we're walking then once in the hangar he puts me down again. Then he transforms into his truck, he opens his door on the passenger side. Just when I was about to climb in I felt that I was being lifted then placed on the seat I look to see that my Dad's holoform smiling.

"I can climb you know." I giggled when he stroke my hair.

"You're still too young to climb on you're own and you're height is short." Then he disappears before I could give him one of my childish tantrums, the door closed and then his holoform appeared at the driver's seat, his engine revved alive then we left the base.

While driving I watch outside, then I heard the radio started playing Easy Living by Billie Holiday. I kept looking at the window relaxing, It really feels relaxing to have Dad beside me or in this case me inside his cab while he does the driving. After a while we stopped at a lookout he unbuckles my seat belt then opens my door. When I look down I could see Dad was already there and started lifting me off the cab he gently places me down the grass. I look around and saw a giant tree near the edge of the lookout. Then I heard shifting metal behind I turn around to see my Dad in his full height, he picks me up and held me to his chest I feel warm being close to his spark, I could see it inside his chest. I look up and he was looking at the sky, the sun was setting and the breeze was relaxing.

"Now what is it that you wish to talk about dear?" He looks at me.

"Well...I kinda...wanna talk to you about Mom." I sat on his hand while looking at the clouds.

"How is...she?"

"She's...how do I say this...incomplete, not physically but...emotionally." I replied then look at him. He seem to be hurt and sad. I then continued "I noticed this before, every night when I was walking at the hallway I heard some faint sobs in Mom's room. When I peek inside I saw her crying." I grimaced.

"She was crying at every night? Why?"

"Well it's because she was afraid of you."

"Me?"

"Not because what you are, but because she was afraid you might not want me while I'm inside Mom. She was thinking of abortion." He paused for a minute I could see he was searching at the internet about abortion. Then his face became hard.

"I would not do such a thing, why would Angela think that?" He said

"I know! I told her that was just crazy when she told me how loving and caring you were. She just said she was still afraid to face you." I told him more about Mom's condition and I saw the hurt look on Dad's face, I was about to cry but I hold it in. then he asks me.

"So why have come here Evelyn?"

"I came here to look for you, so you and Mom could be together again. She won't let me go see you so I had to make up a lie to let her believe that I'm just going camping. So I can come here and look for you."I said while I hug his chest. I heard him chuckle and stroke my hair with his finger.

"I am a bit proud of you Evelyn, however I am also a bit disappointed that you had to lie to you're mother." I pull back and look down.

"I'm sorry..." He lifts my face up with his finger and saw that he was smiling

"It's alright sweetie, I have forgiven you."

"Okay." I smiled

"Now I suppose you're plan, is to take me to her?"

"Yep, then maybe Mom will move back here."

"Very well. We will talk about this to others then we will head towards England. It's getting late let's head back to the base." He gently places me to the ground. He then transforms to his semi and opens the passenger's seat. I went there and said.

"I'll show you I can climb this." He chuckles and said

"Alright then, prove it." I pouted then I slowly and carefully climb up. When I was half way there my right foot slipped and I started to fall, before I could hit the ground I was caught by Dad's holoform I look up and he just smirks at me. "I told you." He said then carry me to the seat. When he was at the driver's seat I simply cross my arms and pout at him.

"I just slipped my foot." I said and murmured "...stupid slippery stepping..." I then look outside through the window while hearing him a small laugh.

"Maybe when you're a bit more, taller sweetie." We then started to drove back the base, the my stomach started to grumble for food.

"Dang, Dad I'm hungry. Can we buy something to eat?" I ask him

"We can stop by a shop to grab something for you to eat." He said

"Okay." I simply said, we then went to 7-eleven nearby. Dad parked nearby while he opens the door and I just waited for him to lift me down to the ground, so he did. He holds my hand and we went inside. I just bought some hotdog and slurpee. We then back to the base I finished up my hotdog when we arrived at the hangar. I got out this time on my own, and I said. "Hah! I did it!" I look at Dad who seem to be smiling.

"So I see." He said and scoop me up he place me at his shoulders and I sat there comfortable. Then Dad gave me the rest of the day a tour around the base, now when I was in the rec. room. I saw the TV and it made me feel like I'm in heaven. Why do you ask? Well the TV was frigging HUGE! A cybertronian sized flat screen TV! And they also had all the games on every consoles! Dad left me at there after the tour for a minute he said he'll just grab something to refuel his tank. I'm just there on the couch looking at the humongous TV in awe, I'm not alone by the way. Jazz, Blurr, Sides and Sunny are there at the TV. I could see they we're playing super smash brawl on Wii. I could see Sunny was always last at the result, I then decided to join them.

"Hey guys can I play too?" I ask the four bots and they look at me.

"Sure you can take my place." Sides gave me the controls so its me, Jazz, Blurr, and Sunny.

"This'll be easy." Sunny smirked.

"'ey go easy on da' kid." Jazz said.

"Don't-worry-about-Eve." Blurr followed.

"Yeah don't worry about me I can kick some ass too you know." I chose Kirby as a character.

"Hah! That character's lame!" Sunny chose Link, Jazz chose Captain Falcon, and Blurr chose Sonic. He said he's fast and blue, so he's his favorite.

"Let's see about that!" I responded when we started the fight. Then Dad walks in while holding an energon cube in his hands, he notice me playing with the bots I saw him and greeted. "Heya Dad!" He smile back and said.

"Hello sweetspark, you seem to be enjoying yourself." He sat on the huge bot couch

"Yep!" after a while the round was finish. "Yeah I win!" I raise my arms

"Dang it!" Sunny lost he's 4th place, again.

"'Lyn's a natural gamer." Sides laughed at Sunny.

"We musta 'ave underestimated 'er skills." Jazz said while laughing.

"Ready for another round?" I ask them

"You bet you're aft I want a rematch!" Sunny reply. So we did, we decided to have a one on one match so it's me against Sunny, while the others just watch us. Dad just laughs at Sunny, he was just losing at every round and rematches. After 10 rounds of winning I started to yawn.

"Guess I gotta hit the hay now...*yawn*..."I rub my eyes and Dad stood up then picks me up. Sunny then said to me.

"Hey don't forget our rematch alright!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever loser." I reply at him he just glares at me while Sides just wrap his arm on Sunny's shoulders while laughing.

"Admit it Sunny you're just a sore loser." He said Jazz and Blurr laughed harder.

"*yawn*...See ya guys tomorrow, Night." I wave them goodbye and they waved back. We went straight to Dad's room he places me to his gigantic desk I could see a human sized bed on it probably prepared. I saw my back pack beside it along with my camera bags.

"Are you going to change to you're sleeping clothes?" Dad ask me in amusement.

"No I won't!" I pouted at him and yawned again. I went to my pack and grab a normal blue PJ I turn to look at my Dad and he just turns around. I hastily change my clothes "I'm okay now." I yawned and I went to the bed. I crawled at the bed and laid there. Dad turns around and tucks me with the blanket. His metal lips kisses my head and he said.

"Good night sweetie."

"Night Dad." I said sheepishly then I was asleep.

* * *

MarZ: Yay it's finished! okay guys you what to do! Although it's such a short chappy maybe on the next chapter! click that review button and start typing you're reviews!

Sunny: Slag it! I won't lose to a 10 year old girl!

Sides: Just admit it Sunny, you're a sore loser.

Sunny punches Sides in the faceplates. and the two started beating the slag at each other.

MarZ: Hey! stop it! you'll wake Eve up!

Eve: Ugh! Daddy they're keeping me awake!

(OP lifted the twins then threw them at out of the author's mind he then went back to recharge.)

Ryou: sometimes that kid creeps me out.

MarZ: Ah shut up pussy.

Ryou: Who you calling a pussy!

Eve: Daddy!

Ryou: Uh oh (runs away from a raging OP)

MarZ: Anyway don't forget to review guys. (whispers then vanishes)


	3. Chapter 3

MarZ:Okay readers Chapter 3 is here!

Ryou:Looks like 'Lyn's gonna have fun here.

Eve:Hell to the yeah!

OP:*chuckle* indeed

Eve:I wonder what Mom's reaction if she knows I'm here with you Dad?

OP:We'll see soon dear.

MarZ:Okay readers have fun reading this chapter! Hey OP!

OP:What?

MarZ:What happened to you're new paint job?

OP:I was uncomfortable.

MarZ:Oh hell you ain't getting away from me! Ryou!

Ryou:Right back at ya! (waves magic wand then OP's paint job became red and green with a star on his head.)

OP:Ugh...

MarZ:Merry christmas guys! (winks) ;D Disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: MarZ does not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro, she only owns the story and the OCs

Sunny:Man how long are we gonna kept saying that?

MarZ:Maybe after OP died

OP:What!

MarZ:Whoops gotta go! (runs off while being chased by OP)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Nightmare, The Plan, and The Party!

* * *

_I was at the forest running with Mom along , Mom was holding my hand I look back to see a giant silver mech with red fiery optics unlike my Dad. He was chasing us, until we we're cornered, I look around while Mom embraces me. Tears falling from my eyes while looking at the tyrant slowly approaching us. His dark and evil chuckle makes me shiver in my spine. Then out of nowhere Dad tackles the tyrant and they started to exchange punches then we hid under a tree bark I was able to get a view of the battle. From the sky, another scary mech arrives and tried to tackle Dad but he was able to punch the mech to the ground. It took a while and I could see Dad was winning then he looks around and was calling us. I got out of the hiding but the next thing I saw made my spark shatter. Dad was stabbed from behind directly into his spark, then it was blasted. I cried and ran to him._

"_DADDY!" I went to his face while tears bursting from my eyes. I look at his optics and he whispered._

"_...Run...Evelyn..." His optics began to fade slowly and then he was gone._

"_DADDY WAKE UP! DADDY!" I tried to shake his face but nothing he was gone._

_I kept calling him but he wasn't moving, I then sense a dark evil presence was behind him I look up and saw a pair of red fiery optics burning my soul. His evil laughter was giving me shivers on my spine, then he said darkly "Now, fleshling you're MINE!". _

_His claws slowly reaching for me I close my eyes and scream loudly._

I sat up screaming loudly, I stopped screaming then curl myself into a ball while tears were bursting from my eyes. I close them still crying and sobbing.

"Evelyn what's wrong?" I look up to see Dad looking at me his hand reaching for my head. I got off the bed and ran towards him. He gently picks me up and held me close to his spark. I snuggle into his chest and look up. "Sweetie what is it?" He sat on his bed while stroking my back with his thumb.

"I...*sniff*...had a...*sniff*...nightmare..." I wipe my tears off my face. Then he helped me wipe them off using his finger I started to cry again.

"Shh...it's alright dear. It's just a dream." He said softly while he laid down on his bed I was laying on his chest and his warm hand covering me as a blanket. He kept stroking my back to lulled me to sleep, I was getting sleepy again. "Go back to sleep sweetspark." he said softly for a minute I fell asleep while Dad was holding me close. That night I didn't had any nightmare so I was able to sleep peacefully thanks to Dad, I felt more secure and safe with him close.

The next morning I groaned and moaned. I stretched like a cat and lift my head up a pair of blue optics greeted me. I smiled and said "Morning Dad..." I yawned.

"Good morning sweetie, did you have a good dream?" He ask me I nodded and replied.

"Yep, hey Dad." I sat up

"Yes dear?"

"Who's Megatron?" I ask him, his face became serious. I ask him again "Who is he?"

"Sweetie, he's no one." He lifted me up and place me on the table.

"Is he...bad?" I ask him again.

"...Yes, very..." He stood up and stroke my hair. I decided to stop asking him about who this Megatron is and change the subject.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him while grabbing my clothes for today.

"I will go to a meeting with the General, while you are going to eat and spend time with the others." He said smiling. "After you have changed you're clothes." He added. I took my shirt off leaving my tank top and wore a blue shirt with a hoodie, and a pair of blue denim shorts. I notice that I just change my clothing while he was watching, I shook my head and just went up to him. He lays his hand in front and I climb in. we started to walk out.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we going to talk about the trip back to Mom to the others?" I ask him he pauses for a minute and responds.

"Yes, later after the meeting with the General."

"Can I spend time with Blurr?"

"Of course you can." He paused for a minute then Blurr comes out from the hallway and approaches us.

"You-called-sir?"

"Yes, I want you to keep watch Evelyn for me while I am in the meeting." Dad handed me to Blurr.

"Mornin' Big bro." I patted his thumb.

"Morning-Eve."

"Evelyn I want you to behave alright." Dad pats my head.

"Okay. C'mon Blurr let's go get somethin' to eat! Bye Dad!" We walk towards the hangar I wave my Dad good bye and he wave back. Once when we're in the hangar Blurr puts me down and transforms. I got in and told him to go to McDonalds.

While driving there we notice a yellow Camaro following us. I look outside and saw Bumblebee driving on our side I open the window and wave at Bee. "Heya Bee!" his engine whirred then I saw on the driver's seat and the passenger's Mom's friends seating Mickaela greeted me.

"Hey 'Lyn. Grabbing a bite at McDonalds?" She asks me I said yes and both Burr and Bee parked side by side. They both activated they're holoforms so we all got in and got a table near the window, I ordered a cheese burger and root beer. While eating Sam and Mickaela told me about the days they would spend time with Mom, well Mickaela convinced Mom to pay her bills that costs $20,000. I look at her wide eyed as in disbelief. Until Sam and Bee confirmed it. And when Mom would leave the country she would buy Mickaela a souvenir. Boy Mom was so generous that time. Then I told her about my childhood, my school of course is one of the most famous and richest schools since I do live in a noble and rich family.

"So you're planning on taking everyone with you to meet Angie." Mickaela said to me while she handed the ketchup.

"Yeah, then maybe tell Mom to move here." I reply while I put ketchup on my burger.

"By the way how old are you again?" Sam ask me while he was taking a bite on his burger.

"10, going 11 next month."

"If you're moving here, what about you're school?" Bee asks

"I don't know. Maybe a transfer."

"But-what-about-you're-friends-back-in-England?" Blurr asks

"Friends? Pfft they're not my friends they're just jerks."

We all continued chatting about our interests and all that, I told them the embarrassing moments of Blurr. He just kept his head down. Then Bee told me the time when Sam's backyard was destroyed. Dad stepped on they're water fountain and stepped on the rest of the garden.

"Yeowch...that's gotta hurt on you're wallet."

"Yeah not to mention my Mom's killing instict." Sam replied.

"Is she worse than Mom?"

"Oh yeah, think of it as Angie's temper but twice more powerful."

"No shit." I reply with a sweat drop. While Blurr looks at Bee who nodded I guess these two are like the same. They both got the same treatment.

"So-Bumblebee-you-also-have-experience-the-same-thing?" Blurr ask him

"Yes, but she's more worse than Angie. And I gotta tell ya it's a nightmare." Bee replied. Me and Blurr got more worried and alerted. Note to self if don't make Sam's Mom pissed off.

We finished eating our meals we decided to head back to base so we can discuss about what to do on the trip back to England. When we arrive there I got out of Blurr so did Sam and Mickaela got out of Bee. Then suddenly Ironhide comes in, his truck form entering the hanger. Will got out of him and he transforms. Then after a few steps, the song Barbie Girl started to play somewhere. We all look around to find the source but then the song got louder and all of us cover our ears.

"Where is it coming from!" I shouted

"What!" They shouted in reply.

Then Dad and Ratchet enters while covering they're audio receptors. "Where the Pit is it coming from!" Ratch yelled

"What!" We all ask him in unison.

Then we heard a sizzle and smell something burning, we all look at Ironhide who seems to be smoking. The song was gone though, thank gawd. I pointed at Ironhide and said "'Hide you're smoking!" then out of nowhere Jazz comes in with a large container filled with water he immediately splashes it at Ironhide.

"What the Pit was that for!" He roared at Jazz while chasing him. "Now I'm gonna rust!" he added while we all laughed at him. "Get back here you shrimp!" Then Jazz hid behind Dad while Dad just tried to stop Ironhide, so far he was pointing his cannons at Jazz since he was behind Dad, he was also targeted. We all laughed at them.

Then all of a sudden my cell phone began to ring and vibrate it was on high volume so all the attention was on me. I look at my cell and saw the caller ID. My jaw dropped to see who it was.

"Hey 'Lyn what's wrong?" Mickaela ask me.

"It's Mom...!" I squeaked the phone rang again. All of us became silent. I gulped and answer the phone. "H-Hello...?" I turned the speaker on.

"EVELYN!" I pull back my ear away from the phone and Mom's voice echoed through out the hangar. Everyone jumped and stared at the phone "Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

"Um Mom..."

"You haven't answered my calls so I got worried you might have been taken!"

"Wait did you call the police?"

"No..."

"Mom."

"Alright...almost, thank God you're alright..." She just kept lecturing me on the phone I on the other hand was about to get deaf while the others are just snickering at me, even Dad was smothering laughter at me. I tried to glare them but since I needed to give Mom my attention, I couldn't.

"Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Be sure to be home soon okay, take care now sweetie."

"Bye Mom." I hung up and face palmed. Then everyone started bursting in laughter.

"Oh God she hasn't changed one bit!" Will said while holding his sides.

Dad shook his head while laughing, he picks me up and places me on his shoulder. "It seems that once Angela comes back here, we will have to prepare ourselves."

"Yeah and then she'll give us a hell of a migraine on our processors again." Ironhide shuddered.

"Whaddya mean again?" I ask him.

"Well back then, Angie scold ol' Hide 'ere." Jazz told me the story Mom made him deaf because he gave an ugly comment on Mom's works. "Oh yeah I think da Hatchet too got a piece of 'er mind." he added.

"Wow, I didn't think she would give you both a migraine." Both of them shuddered the said memory. "Sooo...what's the plan?" I look at Dad.

"We can leave in two days if you'd like." He replied.

"Wait. Waddya mean 'we can leave'?" Jazz ask him.

"We will leave for England to meet Angela. Then I will convince her to move and stay here."

"So all of us are going?" Ratchet asks

"No not all, just some of us. The others will stay here and contact us if there is a Decepticon attack." He explained the plan on the trip going to England "I have talked to the General about this and he agreed." I saw some nervousness in his optics.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm sure you can survive Mom's raging fury. Although I may be wrong. She has beaten 20 of our best guards and even Blurr." I said to him while reassuring him. Blurr seem to have shuddered at that last statement. Dad shivered as well.

"I will try to approach her more calmly." He replied.

"You got beaten by Mom?" I ask him bluntly he nodded "But how?"

"Before when she was here..." He answered nervously and cringed, probably at the memory when he had a fight with Mom. Then I was hit with awe that my Mom was very strong that even the Autobot leader would fall to his knees.

"Yeah I remember that, you volunteered to train her. Then when she was highly skilled she actually beaten you." Ratchet smirked and told the story that Dad trained Mom in combat just for self defense. "Quite impressive actually."

"Can we please drop the subject." Dad said getting embarassed. I laughed at him hysterically he looks at me I tried to hold in the laughter, all I have to say is; epic fail. I almost fell from Dad's shoulder so he held me on his chest. He puts his finger on my mouth to stop my laughter. I stopped not wanting him to be pissed like Mom.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"How 'bout a dip in a pool?" Will said "Sarah and Annabelle's here too."

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically Dad smiles and he handed me to Blurr "C'mon Blurr let's go to my back pack."

We went back to Dad's room and I looked for my swimsuit. Apparently I didn't bring any, I look at Blurr and said "I forgot my swimsuit."

"Lets-go-ask-Will-if-he-can-lend-you-one-of-his-daughter's-swimsuit." He said while picking me up. We went to the base's swimming pool, it was a size of an Olympic pool. Then I saw three women wearing bikinis I gulped and my face started to become red. Blurr place me down and left probably blushing. The women notice me and two of them approaches me.

"Hi 'Lyn." The lady wearing a pink bikini hugged me.

"Uhh hi?" I said making me blush more. Then the other lady wearing a green bikini said to me.

"Are you here for a swim?"

"Y-Yeah uhm who are you?" I ask them they look at each other and started giggling.

"It's me Arcee 'Lyn." the woman with a pink bikini

"And Flareup, I guess you haven't seen our holoforms." The lady of the green bikini

"Huh? Oh! Sorry guess I didn't knew you sooner." I tried to get out of her grip but Arcee's chest was crushing me.

"Hahaha that's okay hon. So why aren't you wearing any swimsuit?" Flareup ask me Arcee let's me go.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're gonna get in while wearing that?" She pointed out

"No, I just forgot my swimsuit." I think I saw they're chest bounce when they did a quick turn, my face became redder.

"Then I'll go get you one." Flareup paused for a minute, I felt something tickling me again probably scanning me, and she darted off.

"Huh but what about my size?"

"Don't worry she'll be back in a minute." Arcee held my hand and she drag me towards the lady on the bench sunbathing and wearing a blue bikini. She notice me and smiles.

"Heya kid, so here for a dip in a water?" She ask me.

"She is 'Mia, Flareup went off to get her a swimsuit she forgot to bring any." Arcee replied. Mia? OH! Chromia! My eyes we're darted towards her chest and her's are a bit bigger than the two. I think my face is getting red and my nervousness building up. I calm myself by breathing deeply. Yup it worked.

Then I saw someone enter, it was Blurr's and Bee's holoform wearing trunks. My face is already red as a tomato. I saw they're a bit muscular. Then followed by Sam and Mickaela who was wearing they're swimming clothes, damn I'm starting to talk like Dad.

"Hey guys!" I wave at them they saw me and went closer

"Hey 'Lyn, where's your swimsuit?" Mickaela ask me.

"Flareup went to get me one."

"Oh. Well we'll be in the pool if you need us." She drag Sam in the pool while Blurr stayed with me Bee slapped Blurr's back and he yelped.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the water?" Bee asks him

"I'm-not...oh-alright." He and Bee went to the pool. I look at the girls behind me who we're giggling. Then Flareup was skipping towards me and handed me a paper bag.

"Here they're a variety so choose what you like." I thank her and ask. "And I think you'll like the first one."

"Where do I change?" I look around and she pointed at the change room "Okay thanks."

When I was walking closer to the change room three people went in. I saw will with a woman and a little girl around 9 years old. Will grab my shoulders and introduce me to his family. "Hey 'Lyn, Sarah this is Angie's and Prime's little girl Evelyn. Evelyn this is my wife and daughter, that's Annabelle by the way." I went closer to Annabelle and shake her hand and said.

"Hey Anna."

"Hello Evelyn."

"You can just call me Lyn." I smiled widely she did too. Then Sarah grab my shoulder and examines me she smiled and said.

"You really do look like Angie. I didn't think she and Optimus would have a child."

"You have no idea how many people in this base kept saying I look like Mom." She laughs then Epps walks in wearing black trunks.

"Heya kid."

"Hi Epps, looks like this place'll be getting crowded, I'll go get change now." With that I went inside the change room. When I pull out the sets of swimwear my eyes widen. They're bikinis fit for my size. Well its a two piece, and it's very revealing. I place my hands on my chest and notice they grew a little. I sighed, and just wear the blue pair with red flames on it, wow the design looks like Dad's. I wore my shirt over it and place the rest of the bikinis and my shorts in the bag. I walk outside and bump into someone. I look up to see a familiar black guy in shades.

"Sorry mister, didn't see ya there."

"Tha's ok Girlie an' drop da mista' wudya." He place an arm on my shoulders this time I was able to recognize Jazz's voice. He also puts his shades on top of his head revealing his blue cobalt eyes.

"Oh Jazz."

"Jus' oh Jazz, not hi Jazz?" He said sarcastically while dragging me closer to the pool he was holding me close to his muscular body he was wearing a silver trunks and sandals by the way. I was blushing mad cuz I was also feeling some warmth on his masculine body. When we went closer to the pool I could see some people have join us. A guy in his 40's wearing a yellow-green trunks and white shirt, his body was also well built which is I recognize him that he's Ratchet's holoform, a very well built man in his 30's wearing a black trunks his skin was a bit tanned I already knew this guy's Ironhide, then I notice Sides and Sunny's holoforms I already knew who they were cuz they're the only twins here in the base.

My face became more redder. "'ey yo 'ey everybode~! guess who stepped in!" They both look at me who was smiling. They must've saw my bikini. Then someone did a sexy whistle from the pool I look who it was and saw Bee whistling me. I place my hand on my chest to calm my heart beat. Least to say the Autobots here are freaking handsome! Even Blurr! And Ratchet even though his old he still has the looks! Or maybe because of they're muscular bodies that was giving the goosebumps like Ironhide! _Oh gawd don't think about muscular men_. Then a thought hit me. _The only one left is...*gulp*...Dad in trunks and shirtless!_ I close my eyes trying to wish Dad wasn't here but wasn't answered when I heard a deep and rich familiar voice call me.

"Evelyn." I open them and saw Dad was sitting on the bench holding a data pad and wearing only a blue, with red flames on it, trunks and shirtless. "Go on and have fun." He went back to the data pads. I drop my shoulders and thought. _Geez, why can't he just put that damn thing down and have fun? _I went to him, I place the bag next to the bench he was sitting and swiftly grab the data pad on his hand. Somehow he his eyes shot red a second ago but then went back to blue when he saw I was the one who took the data pad. He seem to have smiled to my bikini I blushed hard.

"C'mon Dad, let's go in the water!" I held the data pad in my chest with my arms like a book, he held his hand up to retrieve the data pad back.

"There is still much work for me to do dear." He said sternly

"Awwwww...please?" Let the power of the puppy eyed looks begin. He seems to notice my face, I also notice that he was having a tough decision.

"Evelyn."

"Please?"

"The data pad."

"Pretty please?"

"Sweetspark, the data pad."

"C'mon Daddy pleeaaase?"

He sighed and did something that made my spark rate go up but not to make me faint "Sweetie, the sooner I finish this the better. And I promise I will join you." My puppy eyed looks was shot away when his handsome and soft smile hit me. _Damn it! Why can't I win over my parents!_ This time I pouted meaning I lost the fight Damn.

"Promise?"

"Yes dear." He grab my arms and kiss my forehead, then he swiftly grab back the data pad in my arms. "Now go on and join in the pool with the others."

"Hmph!" Somehow my eyes darted towards his body, seriously! Stupid abs! I mean look at those muscles! His muscles weren't like Ironhide's but more well built. My face started to go red as a tomato and heat rising from it. I just stood there for a minute while looking at his muscular body.

"Evelyn are you alright?" I was pull back to reality and look at Dad's face he seem to be worried about me. I shook my head and replied.

"I'm fine! I'm just...forget it..." I quickly turn around and went to the pool I sat on the edge and dangle my legs in the water. Then I heard three voices who shouted in unison.

"BANZAI!" I saw Blurr, Bee, and Jazz jump from the tall diving board making a huge splash near me. My wet T-shirt was see through now so everyone can see my bikini. I saw Jazz emerge from the water beside me and saw my wet figure. "'ey Girlie, did I made ya wet?" He smirk I pouted.

"Shut up!"

He laughs a bit and said "C'mon Girlie." He takes my hand and was trying to drag me in the water.

"Oh alright, let me just take my shirt off." I stood up and back up a bit, then I slowly take my shirt off. While taking it off I could hear a sexy music in the radio I look at the pool across the side and saw Bee with a radio out the pool and playing the damn thing. My face wasn't getting any normal so yeah, it's still red. Then when I took it off I could hear multiple wolf whistling at me and some giggling I look to see Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia giggling at me.

"I knew you'd pick that one!" Flareup chimed in happiness.

Bee and Jazz we're whistling. I wrap myself with my arms while blushing madly. "Wuaaaah~! Quit it!" I squeaked. I also caught Dad chuckling at me in amusement then went back to the pads.

"C'mon Girlie da water's fine." Jazz said while floating in the water. Then Bee slowly swam towards me. He held his arms up to catch me.

"Don't worry 'Lyn I'll catch ya." He said.

I sighed while walking closer to the edge but my foot slipped and I fell in the water next to Bee. I heard Dad call my name when I fell. "Evelyn!" I was in the water and swam to the surface, but Bee seem to have held me and help me swim to the surface. I emerge from the water.

"Buah!" I spat some water out and wipe it off my face. I saw Dad in front of me at the edge looking worried he sighed in relief and said.

"Be careful sweetie."

"Don't worry, Bee and Jazz are here just in case." I reply he laughs a bit then went back to work.

I turn around to see Jazz swim closer to me and he splash some water at my face. "Hey!" I splash back Bee and Blurr joins in so we had a water fight in the pool I can see I was losing so I raise my arms and surrendered. Then Ironhide went to the edge of the pool without noticing the twins behind him smirking and seems to be planning something. Then all of a sudden Ironhide was pushed in the water by the twins. We all laughed but Ironhide isn't emerging from the water instantly everyone was silent while the twins seem to be looking at the place where Ironhide was thrown. Then in an instant two hands reaches and holds the twins ankle and were pulled in the water. We all laughed hysterically at them while Ironhide was getting off the water smirking then Chromia walk towards him and started kissing! God! My face went total red like Dad's flame job.

Then a thought hit me and plan my idea. I dive in the water and hold my breath for a maximum of 3 minutes. When I wasn't emerging the water after the first minute I could see some people gathering around me then I saw Dad at the edge. I saw Jazz, Bee and Blurr dive in they saw me and I place my finger on my mouth telling them I have an idea they smirked and just surfaced. When I could see Dad's ankles I instantly emerge the water and grab them pulling him in the water. He wasn't pulled but he was out of balance and fell in the water because of surprise. I emerge and started laughing.

"It worked I got him in the water!" I exclaimed while I high five the three beside me. Then Dad emerges from the water in front of me. I swam closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sowy." I said childishly and grinned widely at him. He places a hand on me head and smiles.

"Don't do that again." He said

"But you're so glued to you're work, I had to make you wet!"

He laughs a bit and then pulls away from me and got off the pool then went back to his 'data pads' While I just enjoy myself in the pool with the others. The water was very cool then I got off and went to the diving board. I was being cheered by the guys in the pool. I jumped in, in a curled ball. I made a splash near Sam and Mickaela and even Will.

"Hey!" Will excpaimed while holding Annabelle he's been trying to teach her to swim.

I surfaced then said "Sorry." I swam towards the two and I could see Sam was trying to impress Mickaela by doing some stretching. I went closer to Mickeala and whispered something she smirked and nods. I dive in the water and did the most hilarious thing I close my eyes while pulling Sam's trunks. I quickly emerge from the water and swam towards Blurr and Bee I whispered to them about the prank. They we're laughing hard then Jazz notice us he swam closer and ask.

"'ey wats up?"

"You'll see." I reply while I got off the pool and sat on the edge. I kept watching Sam and Mickaela and then the prank goes to work. Sam slowly climb on the ladder while the others was laughing and shrieking because of his shiny butt. Will was covering Anna's eyes while Sarah was giggling. I also saw Arcee and the other girls giggling. Then I was lifted off the edge and I was standing on my feet, my eyes was covered by big strong hands. "Aaah~!"

"Sam you're not wearing anything!" I could hear Dad shouting behind me.

"Oh my Primus! It's so small!" I heard Sunny yelled.

"Way the go Sam! That's how a man show off!" Epps shouted while laughing.

"Aaargh! Why the hell did this happen!" I heard Sam yelling

"Look you're trunks are over there!" I heard Bee shouted while laughing then a splash was heard the hands over my eyes was gone I look up to see Dad watching at the pool while holding my shoulders. I look at the pool and saw everyone looking at a spot of the pool that was bubbling. Then Sam emerges and yelled while pointing Bee.

"You did this didn't you!" He accused him Bee raises his arm high and said.

"No I didn't!" He said defending he pointed Blurr who raises his arms in defense.

"It-wasn't-me!" He yelled then pointed Jazz who did the same he yelled.

"'ey dun look at me!" then finally he pointed me which I did the same with my arms.

"I'm a girl!" And that saved my hide. Dad death glared Jazz who in turn was scared.

"Sam, we're girls! We don't want to pull you're trunks!" Mickaela said while giggling. "Although I gotta say that was an entertaining show you just did." She added and burst out laughing. Sam's face went totally red. We all laughed there and enjoy the rest of the day in the pool until it was dinner time.

Then Will announce a barbeque party night that'll be held at the hangar. So we change our outfit and meet up in the hangar, the sun was setting and we were all gathered around the the soldiers are rounding up the table and preparing the hotdogs, steaks, burgers, and sausages. Will and Epps are preparing the large grill for barbequing and a large bonfire next to it. It was cold since its almost winter season. So I was wearing a white tank top with pinks floral decors and a black leather shorts that reaches my knees, my large sized black jacket with gold flames on the back and a fist picture on the front. I was wearing my sticker filled sneakers. I also brought my Canon camera with the lens accessories for pictures. We we're all gathered there for a feast maybe because of me here, or just a typical BBQ day in the military still this is gonna be great! Then the twins, Bee, and Blurr brought some energon cubes for them since they don't eat human food. I had a chat with Sarah about Mom turns out she and Mom we're close friends alright. She and Mom would talk about romance and drama films, I like a few drama and romance films but the others I hate 'em but I didn't say that to her considering I want to avoid the violent part.

While waiting for the food to be cooked I took some pictures around, I actually took a sneaky picture of Blurr and Flareup together sitting side by side. They look like a cute couple, although Blurr's kinda shy to talk to her. Flareup's just giggling away I guess she does has a thing for him. I mentally cheered him up and then sneakily walk away. I then saw Ironhide and Chromia together, his arm wrap around her waist while talking about some great moments in the battle field. Chromia's just laughing and giggling, until my innocent eyes saw the inappropriate. There Ironhide's hand went lower and pinches Chromia's aft. I pictured that by way, Chromia giggle and did the same to him. I quickly walk away to get out of the scene before it gets more intense. I bump into someone or something and look to see if who or what it was.

"Careful Girlie, better watch where ya goin' or else someone mighta squish ya." I look up to see Jazz smiling he picks me up and held me to his chest. "So how's yo Momma doin'?"

"Peachy." I reply

"Thas' not wat' da Boss said earlier." He said.

"He told you about what I said to him yesterday?"

"Jus' a little, seriously though Boss' really worried 'bout yo Moms."

"Really? I mean does he still like her?"

"Now wat kinda question zhat?" He raises an optic ridge. "O' course you're Dad's still like 'er, heck, he looked everywhere fo' 'er." We went to the quiet place just a few meters away from the party. "Trus' me he and Angie we're inseparable. Yo Dad usually ask me some good dating spots 'ere. Yo shoulda seen his nervous face." he added while showing me a video of Dad and Mom's date, Jazz was actually hiding a good spot to watch the whole thing. Dad said he needed Jazz's tips so he was there to study and help Dad on his first date with Mom. We we're both laughing at the scene, Dad's holoform was very nervous on what he was going to do so. They're in a lake then when Dad was about to give something to Mom, he accidentally fell on the lake while Mom was laughing. Then Dad suddenly pulled Mom in the lake, and they're make out in the lake and slowly taking off they're clothes! Wait...he's tearing her clothes off!

"Stop the video!" I yelled at Jazz he seem to have notice that the next thing was gonna be for adults only! So the video ended.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"You did watch the whole thing!" We jumped and turn to see Dad pissed at Jazz.

I look at Jazz and said "Nice knowin' ya Jazz." I was on the ground sitting while watching Dad beating Jazz to a bloody pulp. I kept picturing this scene, after a while I smell something delicious so I stood up and walk towards the party.

"Hey 'Lyn where ya been the foods here!" Epps called and drag me to the big table.

I went to the table and almost drool with all the food on the table. There's pizzas, burgers, hotdogs, sausages, and many more! My body may be small but I could eat a horse. Then my tummy grumbled loudly making the people around me laughing.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Will said.

I grab a burger and a sausage with mash potato. I ate near the bonfire then Dad walks in with Jazz that has some dents and scratches.

"Woah what happened?" Bee ask Jazz.

"He got me."

"You mean the video?" Bee ran when Dad gave him a death glare.

"What video?" Sam asks.

"Nothing." Dad replied while standing beside me. We ate and talk about some stuff, all in all we enjoyed that party. Will and Epps were having a drinking contest and ended up in a draw. I was about to take a sip of a beer when Dad grabs the bottle then throw it away. "You're still under age to drink that." He scolded.

"But I already once drink alcohol back home." He looks at me surprised. Then Ratchet and Ironhide did a drinking contest too, everyone started betting. I bet Ratchet for a 100 dollars. Ratchet fell and was drunk. Ironhide won though he accidentally kiss Ratchet when he fell on the ground, oh yeah he's really drunk now and wasted. All of us took a picture of the said scene. I pictured them with my camera and started laughing hard. "Woohoo! Blackmail material!" I exclaimed. Dad just laughed at the two drunk bots. We continued enjoying the night until I was starting to feel really tired and sleepy.

"It seems that it's time for you to go to bed." Dad picks me up and laid me in his hand.

"Me...not...sleepy...*yawn*...yet." My eyes then got heavy and slowly drop I heard Dad chuckle and while walking he kissed my head and whispered.

"Good night sweetspark." I was then sent to dreamland.

* * *

MarZ: Chappy 3 is done!

Eve: Oh my Gawd! Ratch and Hide just kissed in front of everybody!

Ironhide: ***hic* **hey Mia...why don't we head to my room and have some fun? ***hic***(Chromia slowly drags Ironhide to his room)

OP: *laughs* Hopefully they won't remember that moment.

Jazz:Yeah good 'ol Hide's gonna get a hangover.

Eve:Hahaha yeah! Anyway, I can't believe you Dad!

OP:Can't believe me what sweetie?

Eve:You're like an animal when you and Mom we're alone!*shudders*

OP: (Widens optics) Sweetspark, I would not do such a thing!

Eve:Oh yeah, then how come you were tearing Mom's clothes in that lake!

OP:...(glares at Jazz who was running away when he started chasing him.)

Ryou: *slurrp*Hey what's with all the rucus?

MarZ:Jazz spreading adult video of OP and Angela in the lake.

Angela: HE WHAT!

Everyone looks at Angela with blazing fiery eyes

Angela:JAZZ!

Jazz:Aw hell...

MarZ: Readers don't forget to review! Oh and Angela here is the hint for the next chapter!

Angela:What?

MarZ:You'll see Angie, you'll see (took a sip of Ryou's slurpee.)


	4. Chapter 4

MarZ:Hello guys and gals! o_O it's christmas and my present for you is this chapter!

Ryou:Don't you have any better gifts to give them?

MarZ:Shut up and keep quiet jackass.

Eve:Yeah shut up jackass! XD

Ryou:Hey two against one isn't fair!

OP:I agree

Eve:Dad!

Ryou:Thanks OP!

OP:You're welcome.

MarZ:So it's boys vs. girls now huh? Well I think there's one bad ass woman I know who'll win this hehehehe...:D

Eve: O_O you don't mean...hehehehe :)

Ryou:I don't like the way they're laughing here OP O_O'

OP:Neither am I my friend. -_-'

MarZ:But before that...Eve would you like to do the honors?

Eve:Sure M!

Disclaimers:MarZ do not own the transformers only Hasbro, she only owns the story and the OCs.

MarZ:Thanks kid!

Eve:No prob! So where we're we?

Both of Eve and MarZ looks at both men with a powerful dark aura surrounding the two girls and making the men shiver.

* * *

**Chapter 4:Mom say hello to Dad, Dad say hello to Mom's Sucker Punch.**

This is it, I can feel the intensity rising as we went there. My gut was telling me that this is gonna be a tough challenge, yesterday I fainted again but thanks to my solution I was able to wake up in an instant. I saw Dad's face went pale when I fainted and hit my head on the table, I was taken to the med bay cuz my head was bleeding. So I got a small stitch on the back of my head, and boy was Blurr gonna cry on Mom's fury when she sees this. So for his sake I bought a trucker hat, Dad wasn't impressed and annoyed at the hat. He told me that the hat was hiding my beauty and cuteness, I told him it was for Blurr's sake! Seriously, if Mom saw this she would totally freak out and beat him to a bloody pulp. Maybe even Dad since he was also in the scene. But one thing to end all protest and argument is when I say this. "You want Mom to see this and beat you!" Oh man they're face was *gasp* Priceless...! and that concludes the story.

Two days after the welcoming party, we prepare ourselves for the trip back to England and I gotta say that Dad was totally nervous and happy. He kept asking me if it's gonna be alright and I said "Of course it will! Mom loves you!...well that is if she doesn't see this injury of mine." Major sweat drop for Dad there. So the people coming with us are Dad, Ironhide, Jazz. We forced Ironhide to come just in case. He's totally bad ass when it comes to his cannons. It's really tough to talk him out of it, he kept saying he doesn't want to cuz of Decepticons attacking the base and all that, until I show him the picture of him and Ratchet kissing. I still have the picture, Dad said to keep it for memento. I was laughing hard. So when we enter the cargo plane I was carrying my back pack, Blurr's alt mode rolled in the cargo plane after Dad was inside the plane Jazz and Ironhide followed suite. I was inside his cab I grab my suitcase and open it. My laptop was inside and turn it on, I inserted my portable hard drive inside and open the Movies folder. I open the Wildboyz series and started watching the first episode of the first season.

"Sweetspark, what is that?" I turn to see Dad look at the laptop.

"It's the wildboyz." I laughed at the first stunt.

"I don't see that to be...funny. Creatures hurting humans? And yet they enjoy pain?"

"Dad there's a thing called sense of humor plus stupidity equals entertainment."

"Still." He look away when Steve-O puked at the dung he just put in his mouth. I just laughed hysterically. "As long as this gives you entertainment." His holoform disappears while I just continued watching.

"Whassat?" I look to see Jazz looking at the laptop from the window.

"Two men proving to be a real man. Although they're walking a fine line between gayness and manliness." I said

We both laughed at the next stunt. I forgot that Jazz was hanging on the door, so when I open it he fell on the ground. I look down and saw him he was flat on his. "Ow."

"Sorry. Let me jus- waaah!" I slip and fell from Dad's cab. I fell on top of Jazz.

"Oof!"

"Evelyn are you alright?" I heard Dad's voice then when I open my eyes and saw that my face was very close to Jazz's. I blushed hard and I was lifted by Jazz's strong arms.

"Dun' worry I got ya Girlie." He slowly help me get to my feet.

"Thanks J-Jazz." I thank him shyly. _He's so dreamy...Wait! No! This is Dad's lieutenant! _I shook my head and went to grab my laptop and then sit on the bench of the plane. Then Jazz sat beside me and we both watch together of the comedy series. Me and Jazz there we're just totally enjoying then he place an arm on my shoulders, my face was starting to heat up.

"ey you ok?" I look up to see Jazz examining my face.

"Yeah! Peachy!" I look back at the laptop while I heard him chuckle then went back to watching the scenes.

"Evelyn and Jazz sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We both look at the source and saw Blurr and Ironhide smirking at us, I gave a death glare at Blurr who was the one singing the damn lullaby! I quickly place my laptop on the bench and charged towards Blurr. I knock him down on the ground and started to give him my flurry of blows, but it's just useless my punches are like pillows to him. He was laughing along with the others behind us.

"I hate you!" I squealed. While my hat fell and revealing my bandaged head, I was then pulled and lifted by someone. I turn to see Jazz lifted me and help me stood on my feet. I pouted and look away from the males. Then someone places the hat on my head, I look up to see Dad smiling.

"Eve-has-a-crush-on-Jazz!" Blurr exclaimed I buried my face on my hands. Then after a minute the others started laughing.

"No I do not!" I yelled.

"Da more ya deny! Da more ya love!" Jazz replied while patting my back. Making me blush more and the others laugh. Then I bit my lower lip and gently roll it between my teeth. And my eyes were starting to build tears, this is just like the time back in school when I was being bullied. I hold my tears in so I won't show them my weakness, they soon notice my face. Jazz knelt in front of me and said. "Sorry 'bout dat Girlie." He pats my head. I look away while pouting and crossed my arms on my chest. He sighed then I saw the corner of my eye that he was smirking. He started to tickle me senseless I was laughing and screeching.

"Waaaaaah~! Nooooo~!" I tried to escape his grasp but he was tickling me so much. "Stooop~! Daddy help!" Dad laughed then went closer and did not help when he was also tickling me. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Tears were falling my eyes I was being tickled by two people.

"Alright I think that's enough." They both stopped and I was panting and tired. My face was red and there were tears on my face. Dad wipes my face with a handkerchief from my bag. I punch his face but my hand was weak and tired so it was like he was hit with a cushion. He chuckles and lifts me off the ground and carries me to his semi he opens the door and I could see that the bed was prepared for me, there was a pillow and blanket. He carefully places me inside and I crawled in the blanket. I got my head out and on the pillow. I then fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

* * *

(Optimus' POV)

I could see that Evelyn has fallen asleep, her peaceful face made my spark enlighten. She is truly the carbon copy of Angela. At least she didn't have any more nightmares, it truly disturbs me. Evelyn had a nightmare about Megatron offlining me. I slowly and quietly close my door so I won't wake up my daughter. I turn around to see my comrades looking at her.

"She asleep Boss?" Jazz asks.

"Yes." I replied but they have notice my disturbance.

"Somethin' bothering you Prime?" Ironhide was the first to ask.

"It's about Evelyn's nightmare. Last night she had the same nightmare when she first slept in the base."

"You-mean-Megatron-offlining-you-sir?" I saw Blurr's concern.

"Yes, we have to get to Angela and bring her back to the base. They're safety is our first priority."

"But he's dead, so why da Pit would Lyn dream 'bout him offlining you?" I can see the fury in Jazz's eyes.

"I do not know Jazz, but, all I know is we have to protect Angela and Evelyn from the Decepticons." I deactivated my holoform and get myself ready for recharge, however someone contacts me on my comm. Link

**::Ratchet to Prime::**

**::Prime here, what is it?::**

**::Is Evelyn safe?::**

**::Yes she is asleep in my alt form::**

**::Good, there's something you need to know about Prime. It's about Evelyn's body::**

**::What about her body?:: **I didn't want to hear it but this is for Evelyn's safety, and I must know what Ratchet has found within her.

**::When I scanned her body, she has a spark rather than a human heart. Yes we all know that, but that's not what I found...disturbing::**

**::What is it then?::**

**::She has similar energy readings of the Allspark, coming from her spark::**

**::What?:: **Evelyn has been induced with the Allspark? No...

**::That is why I was asking if she is safe, it is possible that she has obtained something. But I don't know what it is, so for now we just have to wait and see, and for me to study further these data::**

**::Alright then, we will keep an optic on her, Prime out::** I end the comm. Link and look at Evelyn. I activated my holoform beside her. And gently stroke her hair. She snuggles herself further and then murmured.

"I can haz cheeseburgers..." She smiled I chuckled and kept stroking her hair. _At least she wasn't having that nightmare anymore...Evelyn, of all people, having a connection to the Allspark._ I may have met her and know that she is my daughter, but I have already created a parent-child bond in my spark meaning I have already accepted and love my own daughter ever since I have met her. If the Decepticons knew about Evelyn, Primus help me protect my daughter. She is too precious to me as well as Angela.

* * *

(Evelyn's POV)

"Evelyn, we're here" A voice was calling me then I felt someone nudging me to wake up. I groaned and slowly open my eyes and saw that Dad was waking me up. "It's time to wake up sweetspark." he said. I slowly sat up and saw that we already got out of the plane and on the road. I rub my eyes and yawned.

"Hey where's my hat?" I place my hand on my bandaged head and my hat was gone. Then with a swift motion the hat was place on my head. "Eeep!" I look up to see Dad smiling at me. I move the brim to the side and fixed myself.

"It fell on the ground."

"Judging by your tone, you don't want Mom to see this don't you?" He closes his eyes and nods.

"It seems that everyone is ready to to leave now." Dad starts his engine and we drove off to the Vale mansion. I could feel my nervousness building up again. I felt Dad scan me again. "Ratchet has made you something for you to calm you're spark rate and avoid yourself from fainting." He went to the dash board and opens it. I could see a device in there he handed me the device, it's like a small black bar with three buttons there's a hole the end too. It had an inscription on the back of it. It said 'To Evelyn, this device will help you calm you're spark rate. All you have to do is put you're finger in the hole and then wait for 5 seconds. All it does is help you calm down and monitor you're spark rate before and after as well as you're blood pressure, and don't worry about being addicted to it. It does not include chemicals, so it is safe. But use it only if you feel you're about to faint please don't abuse this, this was not my idea. You're father, Optimus, said he does not want that incident happen again. Neither am I.

PS: This is a birthday gift from me, I heard that from Sam and Mickaela that you're birthday is next month. So advance happy birthday kiddo.

You're doctor/medic

Ratchet.'

I laughed at the small note attached to it, I didn't know Ratch could create a device for me. "I didn't know you guys could make this kind of device." I put in my index finger on the hole, I wait for five seconds while hearing some beeping coming from the device. Then with a *ping* I felt some static and my nervousness disappeared and felt totally relaxed like I was in cloud 9. I look at the small screen to see my spark rate and saw that it has drop down to normal. I also checked at my spark rate before, I was a bit scared to think that it was higher than normal. "Wow this thing's great!" I look at the device in awe.

"I requested Ratchet to create a kind of device to help you of you're spark rate problem." Dad chuckles then I look at him and pointed his hand. He raises a brow.

"Why don't you try it?" I look at him he looks at me in disbelief.

"Sweetie, this is only a hologram." He pointed himself.

"Well you can feel some things even in you're holoform." He sighs and gave up by giving me his hand. I put his index finger in the hole, we wait for five seconds then *ping*. I could see his face became more relaxed. I check his spark rate and I could see his rate before use is high close to my previous rate. "Wow. This thing could even be used for holoforms."I place the relaxer device in my pocket. I bet a million dollars that this device is gonna be abused sooner or later.

"Indeed." He said.

This is it, I could see the mansion gates up ahead. We drove there and stopped by the guards. One of them look at the window on Dad's side and they saw me. I wave at them and they smiled then he shouted to the other guards. "Open the gate!" so they did the gate slowly opens and we enter the Vale resident. The others were behind us. Dad looks around and was astonished.

"Amazing, this land is very big." He said while parking near the mansion. I look at the mansion and saw my servants lining up to greet me. Dad opens the door and I climb out successfully. When I landed on the ground I walk a few inches towards the maid and they bowed and greeted.

"Welcome back home, Miss Evelyn."

"Hey guys! Is Mom home and no visitors?" They nodded. "Does she know I'm here now?" They said no. "Great!" I saw Dad walk beside me while looking at the mansion, then Jazz, Ironhide, and Blurr went to my side.

"Woah...didn't know Angie live 'ere" Jazz looks at the angel statue on the roof top.

"Well let's go now." I grab Dad's arm and drag him inside. He laughs a bit and we all entered the mansion. When we enter one of my butlers approaches me and said.

"Lady Angela is inside her room, should I call her?" I shook my head no and said.

"I'll go get her while you get my Dad and the others in the luxury room." he nodded and I look at the others "Don't worry Sebast'll lead you to the luxury room, Blurr you too help out while I go get Mom upstairs." I quickly went up to the second floor and went straight towards Mom's room.

Once I've arrived at the room I slowly peek inside to see Mom in the bed drawing. The good thing is she was smiling I slowly went in and then I quickly darted towards the blankets I crawled towards Mom's side while she was giggling. "Evelyn~...!" I embraced her and she embraces me too. She looks down on me and said. "Welcome back home sweetie." She kisses my forehead and I then snuggle my face on her chest and said.

"Mom, I've got a surprise for you downstairs at the luxury room." She tilts her head and said.

"Sweetie, we have already plenty of trophies." I shook my head and replied.

"No Mom, it's a surprise trust me. I know you're gonna like it." I smiled and she sighs we got of the bed and went to the chair on the table and grab her white thin robe. I grab Mom's hand and drag her out of the room then went to the luxury room. This time I'm so totally excited for Mom and Dad to meet again.

"By the way Sweetie, where did you get that hat?" I look at her and smiled.

"I bought it from a store, you like it?" She giggles and nods

"Yes sweetie." She sighed and frowns. "If only you're father we're here to see you..." She whispered that in front of the door to the luxury room.

"Okay Mom, close you're eyes." She giggled and said

"Alright." So she did while I open the door I could see Dad and the others looking at the fireplace while I drag Mom closer. They turn around to see Mom and me with wide eyes.

* * *

(Angela's POV)

My eyes were closed while Evelyn was dragging me to the room. I couldn't help but feel excited, Evelyn is very happy. She is usually like this when one of her wishes comes true. If only my wish would be answered. I stopped and heard her say. "You can open them now Mom!" So I slowly open them and saw that made my heart flutter in happiness. There the man I love the most, was standing in front of me. His voice made my heart more happy, for years I thought I would never hear that voice.

"Angela..." He whispered

I cover my mouth and look at Evelyn who seems to be nervous and ask me "Do you like the surprise?" I embrace her tightly and said.

"Yes dear, I do." My eyes were flowing with tears of joy, I look back at the man who is slowly walking towards me. I almost didn't notice that Evelyn and three other people walk out of the room. "Optimus...I...will you forgive me for all those years...?" I embrace him while tears were bursting from my eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you...! God I'm such a fool..."

"Shh...I already have forgiven you Angela, I still love you." He embraces me tightly, I look up to see his smile. He reaches his hand to cup my face and wipe the tears away with his thumb. "I would always think about you, I thought you had stopped loving me. But then, when I saw Evelyn. I knew that was not the case for you to leave me..." his hand slowly stroking my silver hair. "You have become more beautiful."

"Thank you, for coming back for me..." He places his forehead onto mine and replied.

"Don't thank me, Evelyn is the one who should be thanked for."

"Evelyn? You mean she..." He nodded realizing that my own daughter had lied to me. But I threw that anger away, she did this to see her own father and to help me. I cried more and he was just calming me down.

"She may have lied to you, but, she had a very good reason to lie. Punishing her is wrong after all she did for us."

"I shouldn't have run away from you, then Evelyn would have-" He places a finger on my lips and said.

"Angela, what has been done cannot be change. The past is the past, the only thing we need to do is to prepare ourselves for the future."He said softly then his lips caress mine making an explosive sensation in me "I suppose you wouldn't mind me doing this to you." Our lips met, he kisses me passionately, I kiss back and launch my arms around his neck. For years I've missed him so much, I have always wished to be with him again. And that wish was answered, I was gifted with the greatest daughter ever. I felt so much happy to be with him. My heart, once broken, is now complete. My husband that I love, and a daughter that I wanted to cry for what she did for us. I pull back and breathe in for a few seconds we kiss back but this time more intense and passionate. The hunger and desire we've been holding on for so long.

He broke the kiss and said. "Angela, will you come back to me? Will you move back home?"

"Of course." I said happily while I nuzzle my face on his neck. I have always wanted to be held by him again. "I can't believe that, the dream I had last night would come true." Yes last night I would be back in his arms. He chuckles and said.

"Really."

"Yes, by the way." I look at the door "Would you mind explaining to me on what our dear daughter did at the base?" I led him to the couch and we sat there.

"I think you should ask her. She has done...some interesting things." he kept caressing my cheek. I giggled and whispered to him.

"I've never felt so happy in my life." I went closer to him and place my head on his chest.

"So have I Angela." Once again we kissed as he lift my chin with his finger. He was kissing me deeply, all those years we have been separated. Now we're together again, all thanks to our gifted daughter. I hope time would stop, this sensation is what we've been longing for. I can feel his happiness through my heart, our bond link is once again open.

***CLICK***

We both turn our heads to look at the source of the sound and saw Evelyn along with Blurr, Jazz and even Ironhide who were smirking and saw Evelyn with a camera. Optimus was laughing beside me.

"I can't believe you guys are like animals!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"..."

I felt a burning rage in my body building up right now. I think Optimus felt my burning rage because he was getting worried...well he better be. My eye just twitched and they know what that means, especially Evelyn. I could see she was already getting ready to escape and exit the room.

* * *

(Evelyn's POV)

We all ran outside the room while vases and lamps were being thrown. Mom was yelling a lot of curses, Dad on the other hand was calming her down. Sadly Dad got punched in the face by Mom's famous sucker punch, I pictured that scene before totally exiting. All four of us were exhausted. "Whew!"

"Primus! That was a close one!" Ironhide said. "Hope Prime's alright in there."

"Yeah...*pant pant*...damn! Angie really hasn't change at all!" Jazz pats my back.

"Thank-Primus-we-were-able-to-get-out-of-there!" Blurr said while he was flat on his back on the floor.

"Wonder how Dad's doing in there?" We all look at the room and saw Mom and Dad exiting the room, Dad was rubbing his temples while Mom was pissed.

"Men...ow...we are to help them pack they're things and leave immediately back to base...Primus my processors hurt..." Dad whimpered while rubbing his temples. Mom turns around and yelled at him.

"That's what you get for laughing!" I couldn't help but laugh. Then accidentally my hat was thrown off when I was laughing hard. I mentally face palmed.

"A...ha ha ha...uh oh..."I said while Mom's eyes became wide when she saw the bandage on my head. She pushed Jazz away and was thrown off to the floor while Mom grabs my shoulders and said panicking.

"Oh my GOD Evelyn! What happened!" She kept examining the injury.

"I can explain!"

"Don't tell me I hit you!" She covers her mouth panicking.

"Mom it's not you!"

She gasp then looks at Blurr with blazing eyes. Blurr quickly hid behind Ironhide who was raising his arms in defense. "Mom!" She blinks then looks at me without those blazing fury. "It wasn't Blurr! My head was hit on the table when I fainted!" She let's go the air she was holding.

"Thank God." We all laughed while Mom was being held by Dad.

"Why don't we start packing you're things dear." He said.

"Yes the sooner we finish the better." She smiled back.

Then I got an idea to help Mom relieve stress I pull out the relaxer device Ratchet gave me and show it to Mom. "Hey Mom, why don't you try this? It'll help you relax." I said happily. She tilts her head.

"What is that sweetie?"

"Ratchet made it for me, you put you're finger in this hole then you're stress will be gone in 5 seconds!" I explained to her how the device works and she seem to be interested.

"Alright." She held her index finger and I put it in the hole. After 5 seconds ***ping*** we all saw her face became more relaxed. "Wow..." I check to see her heart rate and her blood pressure and it made my eyes go wide! I mean her blood pressure was high! So was her heart rate! It was higher than mine! Dad also saw this and looks at Mom with worry.

"Holy...I can't believe how stressed Angie is!" Jazz looked shocked.

"Well it's pretty much obvious because of that little scene there." I put the device in my pocket.

"Angela how do you feel?" Dad asks her.

"Somehow...I feel great." She smiles.

After 12 hours of packing and stuff of course we also ate lunch and then continue our packing. I place all of my things inside Blurr's alt form. While Mom had to place her's on Dad's, Mom made some last request letter to the servants and a letter for my school for transferring. She was going to sell the lot and her artworks that were in the art room as well as the mansion. She also told me that they were going to build a house near the base so we wouldn't be in they're way when they're busy, yeah right I bet on my secret stash of Oreo that we'll always be there wrecking havoc. All of our servants were packing as well and were leaving and saying they're farewells to us. I sat on Jazz's hood then his engine rumbled making him vibrate and I slide down on the ground. I turn around and heard his engine revved sounding like he's laughing.

"What's the big idea?" I sat again on his hood. He revved his engine again this time I didn't slide down. "Hah!" I saw Mom and Dad waking out of the mansion, I ready my camera and started picturing them. They talked a bit and laughed, then Mom's look became blank and slap Dad's arm her face became red then the inappropriate happened. And my gawd why do I have to be the one watching! Dad spanks Mom's bottoms, she quickly turn around and slap his face ***SMACK*** I heard the slap sound from here, she slapped him hard...yeowch. I saw her hand print on his cheek he rubs it. Me and jazz laughed at the scene. "Is it me or is Dad act like an animal when he and Mom are alone? or they think they're alone?"

"Yep, when it comes to Angie. Da Boss is crazy 'bout 'er." He replies. I then felt a presence beside me and saw Jazz's holoform looking at the said scene. I went back to the scene and saw that Mom was caressing Dad's cheek the spot where she slapped him. I guess she was apologizing to him. Then he grabs her waist with his arm and pulls her into a kiss. She was startled at first but then she kisses back. I have just realize that I was holding the camera button so the whole scene was captured in every second. The next thing I saw is Dad transforms into his true form and picks up Mom, and somehow this scene is getting really romantic. I look around and saw that the servants have already left I look back to my parents and saw Mom looking down and Dad looking at her, somehow she's sad? Then her face turns to a happy one. I guess they must be talking about why Mom left.

I wanna hear it too! I pouted and kept watching them. Then before Dad puts her down he gave her a kiss. He transforms back and she got in. "Looks like we're leavin' now." The holoform beside me disappears and I got off. He opens the door and tilt my head. "C'mon Girlie, hop in."

"I'm riding with Blurr."

"Thas okay girlie, I ask him an' he said okay. So hop in." He nudge my ass a bit not to hard to make me fall. I sighed knowing that Blurr is probably teasing me that I have a crush on Jazz, I got in the said silver Pontiac Solstice and relax.

So we all drove off straight back to the plane, then I felt something strange in my spark. Not pain, but, something strange. I pull out the relaxer device and put in my finger, my spark rate looked normal and the blood the pressure too. The strange feeling left my spark and I place my hand on my chest, nothing. Weird...I saw that everyone's getting in the plane now. Once parked I got out, I went to Dad and Mom. Before I arrive at the passenger's side the door opens and Mom got out. She notice me and smiles. "Hey Mom, did something strange happen to me back then that I don't remember?" She looks at me confused and said.

"Something strange...I don't remember anything like that. Why do you ask?"

"A minute ago, I felt something strange in my spark." Just then Dad's holoform appears and seem to have heard us.

"What kind of feeling dear?" He ask me.

"I don't know, it felt weird I can't describe it."

"Hmmm...why don't we ask Ratchet later when we get back." He smiles and embraces me.

I yawned and look at my watch it's 8 pm. I took my hat out and rub my bandaged head. I cringed at the pain when I rubbed the back. "Ow..." I whimpered. Mom sighs and examines the injury.

"This is worse than those gunshot wounds." She said.

"I know." I said.

"That's why I have requested Ratchet to create that device for her, to avoid anymore injuries." Dad said.

"You mean that device she just used on me earlier?" She looks at him he nodded.

"I call it the relaxer device." I said they both laughed and Mom said.

"Why not call it something more suitable than that?"

"I can't think of anything." I look at her. "Oh I know!"

"What is it?" Dad ask in interest

"The stress absorber!" I said.

"I think that's good, for now." Mom said while giggling. I yawned again and she drags me in the cab. "I think it's time for you to go sleep." I stop her and said.

"I'll just go sleep in Blurr so you two can keep talking and spanking alone..." I was so sleepy that I did not think of what I just said because Mom and Dad was looking surprise to me. Then Mom looks at Dad and glares him he just laughs then disappears. I then felt someone carrying me I didn't know who it was but I was being carry to Jazz's alt form. The door opens and I was place in the seat and placing a blanket on me. I close my eyes and fell asleep, I then felt someone kiss me on the lips, I heard someone before I was completely into dreamland.

"Nighty night girlie..."

* * *

(Angela POV)

I saw Jazz carry Evelyn to his alt form I then went inside Optmus' alt form and slam his door hard. I could feel he was surprise because his engine revved a for a second. I then cross my arms and look at the driver's seat waiting for his holoform. After 5 minutes nothing happened I roll my eyes and just prepare the bed. I slide my hand in his interior and felt him shiver. I then lay down on the bed while looking at the steering wheel. Then I felt a presence beside me, I turn to see his holoform looking down at me. I can see the lust in his eyes for me.

"Are the others asleep?" I ask him while he was positioning himself on top of me. "I'll take that as a yes then." I heard him chuckle in my ear and then he whispered.

"Angela..." He bit my earlobe while I place my hands on his chest and moaned a bit. "What is bothering you?" Always the curious aft head. I bit his neck and whispered.

"It's Evelyn."

"Why is Evelyn the reason?"

"I don't know...I just don't know." His hand grab my hands and pinned them on top of my head while the other was roaming around my body.

"Why can't you say it now?" He kisses my neck.

"...I just can't...I'm sorry, but I will tell you in time. Right now can't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"Alright, but, I need to know it. I don't want to lose you again Angela" He pulls back and I smiled at him.

"I know, I love you Orion." he chuckles

"I haven't heard that name in solar cycles."

"You know I like that name."

"I know, I love you as well...my Angel" With that we both finish talking and let our desires do what it wants.

* * *

MarZ: And cut! Alright people that's the end of the chapter!(shouts using a megaphone)

Moans can be heard from OP's alt form.

Jazz:Ohhh they're gettin' it on tonight!

Blurr:*sighs* At-least-Eve's-asleep.

Ironhide:I knew he had it in him.(wipes a tear from his optics feeling proud.)

MarZ:Uh huh.

Ryou:Well at least he ain't alone anymore.*slurrrp*(holding a bowl of ramen) want some?(gives another bowl of hot ramen to MarZ)

MarZ:I wonder what's Evelyn's secret is...(grins mischievously while getting the bowl of ramen) Is this seafood?

Eve:Yeah I wonder what you'll come up with. Can I have some?(points at the bowl of ramen, Ryou gave another bowl of ramen) Is this beef?

MarZ:Oh hey Eve, I thought you're asleep?*slurrrp* Haaah...

Eve:I was but I heard a loud slam of the door*slurrrp*, wait. What's that sound?(listens at the moans coming from the semi)

Jazz:Yo parent's happy time.

Eve's eyes go wide then nose bleeds:Oh my God! Innocent mind overload! Nosebleed!(drops bowl of ramen, but MarZ catches it before it hits the ground.)

MarZ throws the bowl of ramen of Evelyn on Jazz's helm.

Jazz:Ey! Wazzhat fo'! An' thas wastin' food yo!(removing bits and pieces of noodles on his helm and chassis) Man Imma gonna get smell 'ike beefy soup!

MarZ:She's just a little girl! And I got plenty of them!

Blurr:Um-guys

Everyone looks at Blurr while holding a nose bleeding Evelyn.

Ryou:Quick call the doc bot!*slurrrp* Damn this taste great!

IH:I'll go get Ratchet! Ratchet!(Runs away calling Ratchet's name)

MarZ:Something tells me that I'll rate this story rated M in the future.(eats a big shrimp)

Ryou:It happens to everyone MarZ.*slurrrp*

MarZ:Yeah thanks, appreciate it*slurrrp burrp*...scuse me... And to my dear readers please review! So I'll be able to continue this transfic! Oh and Merry Christmas to ya all!

Muffled voices are heard

Angela:Oh you naughty leader~!

OP:Aren't I? (he chuckles)

MarZ & Ryou shudders -_-'''


	5. Chapter 5

MarZ:Hey guys! So sorry that this Chapter is short, but at least it's here at last! The true feelings of Evelyn!

Eve:Uhh Big sis

MarZ:Yeah?

Eve:You might wanna control yourself, or else you'll spoil the readers.

Ryou:Yeah.

MarZ:Okay okay! Geez!

Jazz:*murmuring something*

MarZ:Jazz get you're big silver aft out of here!

Jazz:Huh? What?

Eve:Yeah Jazz get out!

MarZ:Aaah screw it!(waves hand then Jazz disappears)

OP:What did you do?

MarZ:Made him disappear.

Angie:Can we please get this over with? The readers are getting tense!

MarZ:Alright alright just hold you're panties Angie! Or else I'm going to make OP a yaoi fanfic!

Angie:You wouldn't! O_O

MarZ:I will if I have to! And he's partner is Megafart!

OP shudders:Can we please get to the Disclaimers.

MarZ:Alright already, people you know what to do!

Disclaimer: MarZ do not own Transformers, she only owns the OCs and the story.

MarZ:There happy?

Angie & OP:Very!

Ryou:Hey does anyone hear that?

Eve laughing hysterically

MarZ:I do not want to know what that kid is doing. -_-'''

* * *

**Chapter 5:A First Kiss for a Gift and a Confession for the Day.**

* * *

"So cold!" I rub my hands while breathing my hands for warmth.

"Well-it-is-winter-season." The voice came from the radio.

"I know!*burrrr*So cold! Why does my birthday have to be in the winter season?" I reply still keeping myself warm. Then the car started to get a bit warm. "Thanks Blurr, by the way..." I look outside and said. "I'm so alone!"

"Not-completely-alone." Blurr replied.

"Yeah I know that! But Mom and Dad aren't here and even the others too!"

"Bumblebee-is-here-as-well."

"Oh right I almost forgot him. But still!"

We we're in the road because Blurr took me to the fair, he said that was his gift for me. It's been a month now after we got back from England. Dad got started building us a large apartment in the base. And thankfully he and Mom are getting along great! It's like a dream come true! Well all thanks to me. So while driving back home, Dad said he wants me to leave the base for a while because of a Decepticon attack in France and to enjoy Blurr's birthday present for me. Making me all sad, he left the base after he had announce it. That's when Blurr took me to the fair to encourage me. Me and my Big bro in the fair, Mom said she have to go somewhere to finish the papers on our new home. At least Bee and Blurr is here, everyone else left.

We were getting near the base until suddenly my phone rang, I look at it and saw the caller ID to be a picture of a honey bee. I giggled, Bee really likes to make me smile. He also knows the songs I like. I flip open the phone and answered. "Heya Bee!"

"Happy birthday 'Lyn! Hope you'll like my present."

"I'm sure I'll like it! Just make sure it's not involve with eight legged and hairy creatures that's a size of my hand." I heard him laugh and he replied.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you! Anyway, my present's back in base so when you get there you know what it looks like."

"I know what you're favy color is so don't worry."

"You sound depressed."

"It's just, it's because of those stupid Decepticons! They have to ruin my birthday! Dad and the others are gone and Mom is too busy." I pouted.

"Sorry Lyn, you know you're Dad. We have to protect the earth against the Decepticons. And as for Angela, she needs to finish the business on you're new house."

"Yeah I know, at least you and Blurr are here. And maybe next year everyone will be there for my birthday!"

"That's the spirit. Looks like I have to go know, I have to pick up Sam today."

"Okay, oh and Bee!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you really cheered me up today." He chuckles and I could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Anytime Lyn. See ya!" He cuts off the phone and I slump back on the seat.

"And thanks too Blurr."

"That's-what-big-brothers-do-Eve."

"Yeah! And the best one too!"

"Thanks-Eve!-looks-like-we're-here."

"Finally!"

The huge doors open and the soldiers let us through, we enter the hangar and I got out of Blurr. The snow on the hood of the car fell on my head. "Yaaaah! Cold!" I dusted them off and wrap my self. Blurr transformed and he shakes to remove the snow, I was still close to him so there are some snow fell on me. "Blurr!"

"Sorry-Eve-I-wonder-if-everyone-is-really-gone?" He picks me up and hoist me on his shoulder.

"Looks empty and quiet in here." I look around and there isn't a single Autobot in sight. Not even Ironhide's swears and cusses, or his cannons' explosions. Even the pair of twins that were running around here. There were some new comers that arrive here, the Chevy twins which are Skids and Mudflap. They're really annoying! When one of them started to talk down on the other they would tackle and beat the slag out of each other! Then there was Prowl, Dad's second-in-command and Sunny and Sides pain in they're afts.

He is too damn logical! When he heard about me he went into stasis, probably because of how a human and a cybertronian would have a child and how they mate. I would like to thank God that I have surpassed that word. The Lambo twins said that illogical things make him shut up or in his case, he would glitch. I have a mother load of illogical senses! But I will only use these against him if I don't want his company, I gave him a friendly first impression. And thankfully he was also a bit friendly to me, I think he and I are gonna be good friends. Or I could be wrong, he's Mr. Emotionless. And then lastly Wheeljack, the inventor. I was like 'an inventor? Cool!' I actually have a list of wishes for him. You know what Mom and Dad said? They said a straight and blunt 'NO' at me. I pouted. 'Jack said he'll make me something in the future. I hugged his ankle and he laughed.

I kept looking around and saw a big yellow box in the middle of the room. I point at the box and Blurr went over, he picks up the box and examines it. He then gave it to me and saw that this was Bee's present for me. I smiled and took the gift, as a happy and excited child as I am I quickly rip the wrapper to shreds. "Oh my Primus!" Bee actually gave me a giant yellow Honey Bee plushy! I always wanted an animal and insect plushy except spiders I hate them, and I already had a lot. And Bee just made my day!. "Blurr looky!"

"That-looks-great-Eve." He laughs then paused for a while. I saw his optics were dim, probably talking the comm. Link. While waiting I kept snuggling and cuddling at my new plushy. "Are-you-hungry?" He ask me while cuddling at my plushy.

"Yeah, let's go grab something at the cafeteria here." He nodded right now I wanted a hot choco. Mom makes the best hot coco, but unfortunately she isn't here so I'll just have to make my own hot coco. I just kept cuddling at the new plushy. Then Blurr walks in the room, when we got in it was all dark. "Hey why's the light gone?" Then in an instant the lights open and made my spark flutter in happiness.

"Surprise!"

Everyone was gathered in the room and all looking at me and in the middle a birthday cake was prepared, Blurr puts me down in the ground. Mom and Dad was in front of me while the others are surrounding me. I quickly darted towards Mom and hug her. She hug back and I let go and went towards Dad and hug his ankle. He picks me up and held me close to his chest. "This is the best day ever!" I hug his chest.

"Happy birthday sweetie." He said while rubbing my head.

"And here I thought you forgot about me." I smile.

"You of all people? That's just stupid kiddo." Ratchet said then Ironhide went closer.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget a little squirt like you in this planet." Ironhide pats my head. I look around and saw that everyone is here, even Prowl! Of all mech he was actually here.

Then Dad lowers me to the cake. "Go on blow them and make a wish." I nodded and paused for a minute while looking at the cake. I wish that I would be able to protect my family and friends. Then I blow at the candles. This day was the greatest birthday that I have in years! The presents I got from everyone was great, Mom and Dad got me a baby wolf! Ironhide cringed at my baby wolf, Sam said that he was pee'd by his chihuahua. I said to him that wolves are great companions and promise him that I'll train my baby wolf. I named him Angelus Mom and Dad laughed they thought it was funny combining they're names.

Ironhide was next he gave me, of course for a trigger happy mech and a weapong specialist, a gun. Dad actually lectured him for giving me a gun. Mom on the other hand took the gun and from me, she said that I'll only use that for emergency.

Ratchet repaired my stress absorber, he was actually angry when I broke it. I told him it was an accident, I accidentally drop the device in the bath tub. I forgot that it was on the sink near the tub. And it fell in the tub, so while he was repairing my stress absorber I fainted 20 times. Prowl actually had pity for me, I gave him my flurry of blows. He got annoyed and pinned me on the ground, Dad saw us when he entered and he was shock to see me flat on my stomach on the metal floor while Prowl's finger is on my butt, supposed to be my back but he was holding me on my butt. I'm not gonna tell anymore about that but I will say this, I feel pity for Prowl back there. Being the friendly person I am I apologize to him, he didn't say anything and left. I was angry at him, so I didn't talk to him until now.

The others gave me interesting presents, The Lambo twins gave me three prank wishes on any Autobots what can I say they were like my Big bros, even the egotistical Sunny thought of me as his little demonic sister, I don't know if he like me or he hates me. I sometimes scare him when playing the horror game Fatal Frame, get this, the room was dark only me, Sides, and Sunny was there and I was the one playing the game. When I was about to get the fatal frame shot Sunny would scream like a femme. Sides and I laughed so hard on that. Sunny chased me on the whole base, but I was a good hider. He gave up finding me for an hour, Sides on the other hand was the saddest. he actually had to taste Sunny's fists. As much as I like those two, I still think they're devils of the group when it comes to pranks, Sides is the master of scheming while Sunny is the sore loser. He still hasn't beaten me on any games by the way.

The Chevy twins gave me a pair of fluffy bunny eared ear muffs, I was both irritated and happy, they found out about my PJ animal suits. I accept the gift but I threw shoes on they're helms. I also yelled "Panty thieves!" While pointing at them causing Dad to death glare the twins. They storm out when Hide's cannons were being aimed at them.

Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup gave me bikinis for my size, I already have one and yet they still gave me three sets of bikinis. They were different colors each representing they're frame color. Still I thank them and accept the gift.

Wheeljack was the best! He actually gave me believe it or not...a Kamen Rider belt! I totally want to worship him! He actually granted one of my wishes! I ask him if it works and what he said almost made me pass out in the middle. "You can actually transform, the design is similar to you're Dad's frame." He actually made my birthday a heaven! I call him Uncle Jack now by the way. The belt looks like the one in Kamen Rider Kabuto. He actually knew I like that japanese series. I'm a die hard fan of Kamen Rider series! I actually started showing the belt to Mom and Dad. He got worried about it but Uncle Jack said it's safe. Mom only laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

And I was so shock to see Prowl give me a present. He gave me a necklace with a cresent moon that has a tracking device for my safety, he was a bit shy when he was giving it to me but I told him that I'll talk to him again and forgave him for what he did to me back then. I actually gave him a kiss on the cheek he glitched and I fell, and thanks to Bee for catching me.

Will and Sarah gave me a new Canon camera, the latest version. I immediately started taking pictures of the whole party. Again Ironhide wanted a drinking contest, Dad said no. I laughed at his face, Ironhide actually pouted. I never knew he would pout! and thankfully on the camera that the Lennox family gave me, I took a picture of his pouted face!

Sam and Mickaela gave me a yellow PJ bumblebee suit! I was this close to tear the thing to pieces but due to my favoritism to such cuteness, I hesitantly accept the gift. Bee snickered I threw a shoe at him. While the others laugh at it, I pouted.

Then the last person was Jazz, he didn't gave me anything, he didn't say a word. He was only leaning on the door watching my overly happy face. I thought that I must have done something to him, so I got worried. Then when the party was over he approaches me.

"Hey girlie. Wanna go for a ride?" He smiled at me.

"Sure!" I ask permission from Dad and he said yes.

I got inside Jazz and we drove off somewhere, the place was all white. I was heavily clothed, a sweater and my blue winter jacket. I also wear a scarf which Anna gave me for my birthday present. "Close yo eyes." Jazz talked to the radio.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." He said happily. So I did. After an hour of driving he stopped, then I felt the door open and someone got me out, hands were covering my eyes. I almost yelped at that but relaxed when I heard Jazz's voice. "Don' worry girlie is jus' me." then he got off the car and was behind me. He slowly led me somewhere I don't know. We took a few turns here and there, I almost trip from time to time but Jazz was able to help me he was still covering my eyes. Until we stopped somewhere.

The hands on my eyes was gone and I open them. I was speechless, he led me to a lake and there was his alt form on the lake side playing God God Dolls – Before it's too late. He actually took me on a date! I was blushing I look at his smiling holoform and he took my hand and led me to the lake side. The water was so cold but when I look at the scenery it was beautiful. The crystallized branches, the slow moving water, and the beautiful night sky. It was also full moon, we both sat on the lake side.

"So, like it?"

"Y-Yeah...!" I whispered, he chuckles and looks up to the stars I also look up to the stars.

"Glad yo do girlie..."

"Hey Jazz." I look at him still blushing.

"Yeah?" He looks at me smiling.

"Do you...never mind." I am such a chicken! I wanted to admit it to him! "That party was great."

"Yo Dad and Moms planned the whole thing. They even got Prowler to help them." He snickered.

"Prowl?"

"Yeah, the Boss actually convinced him."

"Really? How?"

"Somethin' 'bout makin' him glitch out plenty o' times." I laughed.

"Guess they told him about my illogical mind."

"Yeah an' the' also added da twins."

"Oh yeah, that'll totally give him a hell of a short circuit on his processors." We laughed.

Me and Jazz just talked about stuff, about the twins pranks on the poor SIC, the medic, the weapon specialist, and even they're great commander, he even told me about his other old pals. He also told me the time he died once, I was so scared by that I didn't know Jazz died. But then he smiled when he said he was revived with an Allspark piece that was found, I also smiled he didn't tell me who killed him but he said he was torn in half. I shuddered thinking of the pain. Then he got in the part where Dad was in need of a love adviser when he met Mom. Every time Dad ask her out he would be very hesistant on the first dates, but after a few times he was finally over it. We just kept continuing talking a about funny stuff, our interests, our taste in shows. Then when I shivered on the cold he pulls me to an embrace. He cuddles me close and I was blushing hard. Not only was he warm but he was also comfy like Dad. Then finally I had the courage to finally admit to him!

"Jazz t-there's something...I...wanted to...t-tell...you..." I close my eyes and took deep breathes.

"Wazzhat?" He adjusted my position so I was facing him while sitting on his lap. I open my eyes with redness on my cheeks blazing hot, I gulped and hesitantly said.

"I-I...l-l-l-li...ke..." C'mon! Say it! "I can't say it!" I quickly buried my face on his chest while I heard him chuckle.

"I like ya too 'Lyn..."He whispered on my ear, my spark skipped a beat when he said those words. I slowly lift them up and look at him worriedly while he was just smiling away.

"Y-You...mean...i-it?"

"Why do ya think I drag ya 'ere?" He said while patting my nose with his finger. "I gotta say Lyn, yo really got ma spark o' right."

"I'm still early to be you're spark mate."

"True, but maybe when yo at a right age then I can call ya my mate." His face was slowly descending on mine, my face was heating up as he got closer and closer. "An' as fo' ma gift fo ya."

I felt my spark stopped when his lips was on mine, he gave me my first kiss! I felt very strange, maybe because of this kiss but I can feel his love for me. Is this what Mom felt like when she got her first kiss with Dad? He was just kissing me until he broke it because I was losing air. He just laughs a bit and wraps his arms around me making me more warmer. "I love ya, Lyn." I smiled shyly and replied.

"I-I love y-you too Jazz..." I place my head on his chest and relax. I cannot believe myself. Jazz is my boyfriend! I am so screwed, what will Mom and Dad say? Oh great nice going Lyn, you just made you're Dad's first lieutenant's head a bounty. I look back up to him. "What happens if my parents knew about us?"

"We keep it a secret from 'em."

"You better keep it a secret! Or else I won't be you're future spark mate."I punch his chest he just laughs and hugs me tighter. "I can't believe my boyfriend's my Dad's lieutenant..." I murmured

"Don' worry Lyn, we'll tell them when da time's right." I pouted at him after I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Only if when the time's right you got that...!"

"I swear dat on ma spark babe."

"Call me that only if we're alone okay! I me-" He cuts me off with a kiss, I really hate it when he cuts me off! And what's worse is that I'm melting in his arms! He broke the kiss and I just kept pouting at him.

"Hahaha...well, we betta get back home. You're parents mighta been gettin' worried 'bout ya." He stood up while carrying me bridal style to his alt form. He gently place me on the passenger's seat and we drove straight back to base. While driving me back home, I kept thinking about my feelings for him. Did I really fell in love with him? Yes I did, but, I'm just a kid! I'm only 11 years old and now I have a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but an alien robot boyfriend. Something tells me that I'm gonna have a hard time keeping this a secret. But I'm really happy though, ever since I met Jazz I kinda felt something about him, and now we already have a relationship. I just hope that this idiot would be a good liar. Otherwise we're gonna have a problem that includes cannon's, swears, and violence.

MarZ:And chappy finish!

Jazz:I love ya Lyn.

Eve:Me too Jazz!

MarZ:Dawwww...that reminds me of me and Ryou.

Ryou:Yeah but what would OP and Angie react?

MarZ:They would be totally pissed off and then tear Jazz apart again.

Jazz:Oh Primus! I ain't tellin' a soul 'bout this!

Eve:You better! Or else I will be the one to tear you apart!

Jazz:I thought yo my girl?(looks at her alarmed)

Eve:I may be you're girlfriend but I have the right to beat you! But I can't cuz I love you!

Jazz:My little babycakes...

Eve:Dawww...I love ya too Jazzy poo...(climbs on Jazz's chest then kisses his cheek.)

MarZ & Ryou:Awwwww...

OP:Evelyn what is going on here?

Both Eve and Jazz jumped then looks at OP who seem to be suspecting something.

MarZ:Looks like it's time to run away don't you think so Ryou?

Ryou:I agree.

MarZ:Readers please review! Oh and I have updated and made Evelyn's pair to be Jazz!

All four runs away leaving a very curious OP.


	6. Chapter 6

MarZ was laughing darkly.

Eve:She's scaring me...!

Ryou:That would mean something's gonna happen.

OP:Is it good or bad?

Ryou:Judging by her laughter, it's bad."

Jazz:How bad?

Ryou:Very.

MarZ:Readers, enjoy this chapter. (while looking at Evelyn.)

Eve:Eeeep...!

**Chapter 6:New Look, New Surprises.**

I was in my room fixing my uniform and brush my hair, I tied my hair into pigtails. It's the month of june and my first day in school, then Jazz enters my room. "Mornin' sweets." He leaned down and kiss my face. I kiss his cheek and said.

"Mornin' to you too. Dang it!" I drop my hair clip, then Jazz picks it up and hands it to me. "Thanks Jazz."

"Anythin' fo' ma lil' babycakes."

It's been months since Jazz's been my boyfriend, and thank Primus he was one hell of a good secret keeper. Everyone except Blurr and Bee who knows about our relationship. I kept asking Jazz back then of why would he choose me as his girl? I mean I'm just a kid. He said made me love him more. He said that he doesn't care about my age, and he already has a thing for me ever since that trip back to England. Well I do like him, but, my feelings for him just started on that BBQ night party and I had a crush on him. Although I'm worried, what if he chose another girl. Then that would make me heart broken. I told him that and he just gave me a WTF look, I actually piss him off but he didn't hurt me instead he just kept giving me a shower of kisses and presents everyday. He even let me see his spark, when I first saw it I was amazed. It was shining bright blue, he said the reason it was like that made my spark flutter in total happiness. He said it's because he loves me with all his spark. I didn't know he would be a romantic person, I mean when I first met him I thought of him as a friend only.

I stood up and look into the mirror and check myself up, so far I look great. I then wear the necklace Prowl gave me, I also grab my reading glasses. I turn around to see Jazz checking me. "Ya know, those glasses don' look good on ya." I stuck my tongue on him.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about fashion."

"Yeah whatever, yo almost late for school by the way."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" I quickly ran to my school bag when I got and was about to head to the door, Jazz picks me up and held me to his chest. "Hey! I gotta get to school now!"

"Don' worry sweets, I'll take ya there." He started walking to the door and headed tot he hangar. While walking there we stumbled on someone. "Oh 'ey Mirage." Mirage looks at us and smiles.

"Good morning, to you two." Mirage is one of the newcomers that landed just a few months ago, there were others but I forgot who they were. Mirage got a cloaking device, which is cool. "Evelyn, isn't today you're first day in school?"

"It is, which reminds me, Jazz!"

"Hahaha, looks like I gotta get her to school right away. Be seein' ya Mirage." We wave at him and he waves back. We then headed straight to the hangar. When we got there Dad and Prowl were talking about something, they notice us and Dad smiled at me.

"Good morning Evelyn, today is you're first day in school am I right?" Jazz lowers me to the ground and I darted towards Dad.

"Yep, and I'm gonna be late if I don't get there right away. Where's Blurr?"

"I have sent him on a mission, for now, Prowl I want you to take Evelyn to her school today." He looks at him.

"What? But sir-" He was cut off when Dad raises his hand.

"Just this morning Prowl, later after her school I will be the one to pick her up." Then Jazz raises a hand.

"How 'bout I pick 'er up after school?" Dad and Prowl looks at him for a second then Dad nodded.

"Very well Jazz." Dad looks at Prowl and he just sighed and transformed into a police cruiser. He opens the door to the passenger's seat while his holoform is on the driver's seat. I hugged Dad's ankle and said goodbye, I then went to Prowl and got in.

We drove off while I was looking behind at my Dad and boyfriend waving at me. I then look at the window and kept quiet, Prowl isn't the talkative type so silence is the best course of action. Though he did turns on his radio and a classic and soothing music was playing, at least he still has a little emotion in him. It'll take me an hour to get to school, Mom and Dad enrolled me on a private school. I was suppose to be nervous right now but since I used the stress absorber I wasn't, and I knew that the stress absorber is gonna be abused.

Dad even started using the damn thing, when he got a lot of paper work he would go to my room and ask me to burrow the device. Then the next day the battery's gone dead while Dad looked very happy or satisfied which is very disturbing because of the wanton look on his face, I told Ratchet about it and he scolded Dad for abusing the device. Mom on the other hand got pissed and locked Dad outside they're room, I kinda feel sad for him so I let him in my room. Then after a week Mom let him in the room again. They actually had an agreement on something about Mom letting her in his office when he's working. I don't know, as long as it doesn't involve me and my boyfriend then there would be no swears, cusses, and cannons towards Jazz, or a plan of tearing him in two.

I could see my school just a few meters away, then I heard Prowl clears his throat. "Evelyn, you have to behave at all times in school. otherwise they might brand you as a nuisance. " Wow I didn't know he would start the conversation.

"Don't worry Prowl, you know me better right?" I grinned at him, giving him a you-know-me-better-than-anyone look. He just sighed and pinch his nose bridge. I could see a lot of kids entering the school, children getting a kiss from they're parents school buses. But there were some people staring at us and making Prowl uncomfortable. Uncle opens the door and I unbuckle myself then get out, before I got out I was pulled by Prowl.

"If you have trouble of being bullied, don't hesitate to tell us." Is it me or did Prowl just gave me a rare smile. Must be my imagination, I just smile and nodded and of course gave him a widdle kiss on his cheek. I think he glitch out again, I giggled and got out of the car then close his door. After a minute I can hear his engines and systems rebooting. He looks at me through the window and I just wave him goodbye. I turn around and saw that my school is a bit small than my other school back in England. I took a deep breathe and enter the school.

(Optimus POV)

***knock knock***

"Come in."

The door hissed open and saw that my mate enters. I look at her beautiful face and smiled. "Is Evelyn in school?" She asks worriedly

"Yes she is."I lay my hand in front of her, she climbs and I place her on my desk. "You seem troubled Angela."

"I am."She sighs then place a hand on her arm.

"Is it because of Evelyn again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I didn't tell this before."

"What is it?" I can feel her pain through our bond, she is indeed troubled. I can't seem to hear her thoughts, Angela is always hiding something. But I can understand her sometimes, she would always tell me those things she hide from me.

"Do you remember that shard you gave me before we bonded?" That necklace I gave her on her birthday before I propose her to be my mate, now that takes me back to the past. But I pushed it away and deal with the matters at hand, she is very troubled today.

"Yes I do, now that you mention it. Where is it?"

"It...disappeared."

"What? When?" Disappeared? Wait could it be that the shard is...

"Before Evelyn was born." I knew it, that shard must be an Allspark. And now Evelyn has been emitting energy readings of the Allspark.

"Ratchet has told me about her body condition." She needs to know, I told her the time Ratchet contact me and explained to her that he has found energy readings similar to the Allspark coming from Evelyn's spark. I saw her eyes widen in horror, she must be thinking the same thing. the Decepticons may take her away from us, Evelyn is too important to us.

"No. then that shard must mean."

"It was an Allspark shard, and I believe that it is possible that the shard has vanished and has merged with Evelyn's spark."

"What are we going to do?" She wraps herself with her arms, I activated my holoform beside her and embrace her tightly.

"All we can do now is wait and keep an eye on her."

(Evelyn's POV)

"Oh man." I groaned while sitting at the table, today's lunch isn't that great. "I hate carrots." My lunch is carrot sticks, mash potato and a burger. I would really like to thank Mom for making me a burger. But carrot sticks? Yucky! I sighed and ate only the burger and mash potato. I felt someone sat beside me and saw my classmate Roland beside him is Leila. Those two are cool, Leila is great she like's my Autobot mark I just told her that it was my birthmark, Roland is also cool he's very aggressive and a punk as well. But all in all they're great friends. We even have the same interest in shows. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lyn. So what's you're meal?" Leila peeks at my lunch and somehow drools at my carrot sticks. "Gonna eat you're carrot?" She looks at me I gave her my carrots she happily munches it. She may eat weirdly but she is very cool.

We all ate and talk about interest and all that, we didn't talk about ourselves just interests and favorite animes and shows. Then the school bell rang, meaning lunch is over. I got back in my classroom, and sat on my chair which is beside the window. I look outside and saw a police cruiser that just parked near the school. Why is Uncle Prowl here? I look closer and saw that it was different than Prowl's alt form, the police cruiser is a black Mustang. There was also a short sentence on the side that I was able to read it. It said 'To Punish and Enslave.' I tilt my head and just kept watching it. Uncle doesn't have that, maybe a typical police officer on a break.

"Finally...!" I stretch myself and stood up, Leila and Roland went beside me.

"Hey Lyn, you busy today?" Leila said while she wraps my arm.

"Yeah very."

"Why's that?" Roland tilts his head.

"I have to help my parents on something." I lied, they seem to believe me already.

"Oh okay, maybe next time then." Leila let's me go.

"Yeah next time when I'm free, then maybe we could hang out." I reply while Roland places an arm on my shoulders and Leila's.

"Well, let's just go out already." He drags us out to the exit of the school. Once out I saw Jazz parked nearby his holoform was leaning on his hood. He saw me and smiled.

"Jazz!" I wave at him he walks towards us.

"Ey sweets. Who're they?"

"Leia and Roland, they're friends." I said while I happily hug him.

"Are you Lyn's boyfriend?" Leila quirks an eyebrow while smirking at me. Damn this girl's sharp!

"W-What?" I said when I turn around to see her smirking face Roland was also curious. Then Jazz's arms wraps me and said making me want to punch him! Or tear him in two!

"Yeah." I blushed while Leila and Roland looks at each other and laughs.

"Oh Lyn! Why didn't you tell me you had a BF!"

"It was suppose to be a secret!" I said.

"Not anymore for us!" Roland said while laughing.

"Don't worry Lyn! You're not the only girl who has a boyfriend older than you!" Leia responds.

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"Athena, my close friend, has a boyfriend twice her age. He's a police officer, I think he's name Jin." Roland replied.

"Oh."

"And don't worry about secrecy about you're parents." Roland winks.

"Yeah Athena's Mom doesn't know her boyfriend."Leia said.

"You better! Or else I'll beat you guys!"

"Hahahaha...Well we better get going now. See ya Lyn!" Leila wave good bye and they both left in they're separate ways. While I was being dragged by Jazz.

"Well dat ain't so bad right babycakes?" He looks at me.

"I loathe you..." I murmured while I cross my arms he just laughs and revved his engine. Then I saw Jazz paused a bit while looking at the mirror on his side. I got worried cuz his face was very serious, I wanted to crack a joke on his face but the atmosphere is serious.

"Lyn, buckle up." I tilt my head.

"Wh-" The seat belt suddenly buckles me up. He immediately drove fast away from the school. I look on my mirror and saw that same police car earlier following us.

"Jus' hang on thight!" we drove away from the city and to the forest. Once there he stops then unbuckles me and said. "Get out and hide!" He opens the door, I don't know what's going on but I followed and got out of the car we stopped in a forest. I quickly hide in a good spot, I then saw Jazz transforms the police car also transformed but he doesn't look friendly because he tackled Jazz and they started to beat each other.

"Where's the female fleshling!" the enemy shouted, now it hit me that this guy must be a Decepticon.

"Ya ain't getting' her Decepticreep!" Jazz said while he shot the Decepticon from his blaster.

I just hide there while watching the fight. I kept praying that Jazz would be safe, I don't want him to die again. Then all of a sudden I was lifted something got me while I just screamed.

"Right here Barricade." I look up to see a silver mech, his optics were crimson red.

"Lyn!" Jazz shouted for me, then in the distance I could see Dad and the others coming this way.

"D-Daddy!" I called for him when he transformed

"He was right, this fleshling is the offspring of Prime." The scary mech said while the grip around me was getting slowly tight. I cried in pain and tears started to burst through my eyes.

"Evelyn!" Dad shouted while his battle mask was on and his blaster was aimed at the mech holding me. "Let her go Starscream!"

"And why would I do that?" Starscream the mech that was holding me. "Lower you're weapons, or else you're little human child will die." His grip tightens and it was getting difficult to breathe as well as the pain on my body is getting crushed by his grip. I cried out in pain again when one of my rib bones just broke.

"Frag it!" Ironhide yelled while Dad lowered his blaster, but everyone else was still aiming at me. Jazz on the other hand was very pissed, I can see it in his optics. Though Dad was halting him to engage.

"What do you want Starscream?" Dad ask him, I can see the anger in his optics. I've never seen him so angry.

"Give me the Allspark shard then maybe this fleshling will live." He replied while the grip was still tight around me. I know what he was talking about and if that piece of shard was given to the wrong hands, then there's trouble.

"No don't give it to him!" I yelled

"Silence fleshling!"

"Evelyn..."Dad whispered he was getting no options. Just then I felt some kind of energy build up in my spark. I don't know if it was pain or what, but somehow I was about to be unconscious. My eye lids were getting heavy.

"We gotta save her!" Sides shouted.

"Fragging Decepticon...!" Sunny gritted his dental plates.

"Prime!" Ratchet yelled at Dad.

"Daddy..."I whispered, then something happened. I felt an incredible energy and I somehow head someone in my mind when time stopped.

_'Use it.'_

"_What?" _

_'The power that is inside you...'_

"_What power?"_

_'The power that was lay dormant inside of you, young Prime.'_

"_Wait who are you?"_

_'Release it.'_

Then time resumed again, I was starting to feel something in my body. An energy I didn't know. I was panting heavily while amounts of energy was building inside me, I was about to lose myself, little by little everything was becoming blurry. The energy inside me is uncontrollable until I made an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

(Normal POV)

Every mech covered they're audio receptors while Evelyn was screaming echoeing through out the forest, Starscream's grip on the girl was forced to let go once Evelyn was out of his grasp a strong force was sent him flying away. Barricade saw this and he was the next one to be the target as multiple boulders were thrown at him. The Autobots just watch in shock as Evelyn's chest to where her spark is was shining while symbols were enveloping her body.

"Evelyn!" Prime call out for her but she didn't seem to hear it. Starscream stood up and retreated along with Barricade.

After a few minutes Evelyn ceased and fell on the ground while symbols were on her disappearing, except for her right arm. "...Daddy..." She whispered before she was enveloped with darkness and fell unconscious.

"Evelyn!" Optimus ran towards her and gently and carefully picks her up.

Ratchet quickly ran towards Evelyn and immediately scan her body while Evelyn's chest was shining brightly. "She's emitting a very strong Allspark energy and she has a broken rib. We have to get her back to base."

"Evelyn, hang on." Prime whispered while looking very conserned for his daughter.

(Angela POV)

***pant pant*** I ran towards the med bay. The news i heard coming from Optimus was too horrifying, Evelyn was immediately sent to the med bay after her school.

"Evelyn!" Evelyn was the first thing in my mind and I called her name when I entered the med bay. I could see she was laying on the bed while Ratchet's and Optimus' holoform was there.

I stopped at the end of her bed when I saw her unconscious body, slowly I walk towards her side and hold her hand. My mate wraps his arms around me and calming me down. "What happened?" I ask not looking away from my daughter.

"She fell into a coma when she released an amount of Allspark energy, she also has three broken rib bones, her back has been sprained." Ratchet replied while looking at the data pads. "Right now she's stable, she'll need a lot of rest to recover."

I notice some bruises on her arms that look like big and long talons. Ratchet seem to notice my gaze because he started explaining to me that she was attacked by Starscream and Barricade. I also saw the bright light coming from her chest, Ratchet has told me the event earlier of what Evelyn did. "Oh dear God..." I held her hand more firmly. "Evelyn..." Now they know Evelyn, at least Megatron doesn't know his niece. But I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Angela, she will be fine. Both of you need to get some rest, you can visit her tomorrow for now let her rest." Ratchet told us as he deactivate his holoform.

"Angela let Evelyn rest for now." My husband slowly drag me away to our room. He deactivated his holoform and transformed into his bipedal form. He then pick me up and we went to our room, I was slowly crying. That was the first time I saw Evelyn look like in pain, even though she has fainted multiple times in front of me this was different. I prayed to God for her recovery.

(Evelyn POV)

_I look around to see nothing but white sands and blue sea. I slowly stood up and saw multiple giant figures walking towards me. I couldn't move not because of fear or anything, I just can't like I don't have any control over my body._

_'Young Prime, you have been awakened at last.' the first mech said then followed by the other beside him._

_'However you have no control over it yet.'_

_'But in time, you will.' The third one followed._

_I look at all six of them and ask "Who are you?"_

"_We are the Primes, you and Optimus are our last remaining descendants." The fourth replied._

"_Descendants? Then you are our ancestors."_

_'Yes child, but unlike you're father, you have the potential . We have given you power to aid you're father and you're love ones, our brother, the Fallen. Is searching for the Matrix of Leadership, he has plans to destroy you're planet's sun.'_

_'He must be stopped at all cost. You and you're sire are the only ones to defeat him.'_

"_The Fallen and the Matrix of Leadership?"_

_'Be wary young Prime, you have only awoken to you're new power. You must learn to control them if you are to defeat the Fallen. Alas, our time in this plane is shortening.'_

"_Wait! I don't know what's going on!"_

_'Soon, young Prime, soon you will know in the future.' The light around me is starting to get intense my eyes were close as a blinding light surrounds me._

I tried to open my eyes but they seem to be not responding, I could feel someone beside me. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Lyn, I'm sorry. I didn' protect ya well enough." It was Jazz, I smiled mentally knowing my boyfriend is beside me. This time my eyes responded my order. I slowly open them and saw Jazz's holoform beside me holding my hand and stroking my forehead.

"My Jazzy poo..." I whispered and smiled he jumped and look at me surprised.

"Lyn!" He smiled and kiss me. He broke for a while and embrace me. "I thought I lost ya sweets..."

I laughed weakly and said. "I have to live to be you're spark mate idiot..." my arms slowly reach him and embrace him. "How long was I in a coma?" I ask him when I look up.

"A week babe."

My eyes shot wide and shouted "A week!" he just laughs and hugs me more, though he hugged me too tight because I yelped in pain. He quickly removes his arms around me and backs off.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll go get tell the Hatchet 'bout ya." He disappeared.

While waiting I recalled my dream. They're called the Primes, and they gave me power to help my Dad and the others to defeat...who? And there was this thing they said. I felt something strange on my arm so I take a look at it and saw that it had symbols that said 'Elements of Life.' I tilt my head and just kept examining my arm. The door opened and I saw Ratchet along with Dad, Jazz, and Hide. "Daddy!" all of them except Jazz were looking confused at me but shrugged it off and surround me.

"Evelyn, I thought I lost you back there..." Dad's holoform embraces me.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare back there kiddo." Ironhide said while patting my head carefully.

"How do you feel Evelyn?" Ratchet asks me.

"My back hurts, and I don't know where this symbols came from." I showed them my arm with the inscription "It says 'Elements of Life'." Dad, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz look at me shockingly.

"You understood the writings Evelyn?" Ratchet asks me.

"Uhh yeah." The four look at each other then look back at me and Dad said.

"Evelyn, that is the language of the Primes. I didn't think you would also understood them." He sat on my bed side while holding my symbolic arm.

"Only you're father can understand them." Ratchet responds.

"The Primes? Wait...I just had a dream about them." Now I'm really scared, they were looking at me like I was a ghost! They're look was creeping me out. "Alright now you're creeping me out." I narrow my eyes.

"What happened in you're dreams?" Hide asks.

I told them about my dream, but I forgot the name of they're other brother. F something I don't know. And this thing that they were protecting. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" He looks at me while embracing me.

"Who're the Primes?"

"They're our ancestors sweetie. But if they have talked you in you're dreams about this enemy and you're power, they must be telling something I do not know what it is, but I do know it is not good." He said while I hug him tighter. Strange, since when did my arms grew long? Not just that, the hospital gown I'm wearing seems to be small for me.

"Will I be able to go to school?"

"I am still thinking about it. We have already told the school about you're condition. Just the injuries so you don't have to worry about a thing." He kiss my forehead

"How am I going to cover my arm?" I ask them.

"I'll cover it with bandages, that way the people might think of a third degree burn." Ratchet started to wrap my arm with a bandage, but the bandages just burns away when I thought of fire and started to engulf my arm in flames!

"Aaaargh!" I wave my arm and the burning bandage pieces fell on my bed, Dad started extinguish it with the blanket and thank God the flames were extinguished. "Bandages won't work." I touch my arm and there was a faint heat. I did the most stupidest thing that it never crossed my mind. I bit my arm, hard. They all saw this while I yelped in pain. And very shockingly the bloody bite marks on my arm heals in an instant.

"That's...impossible." Ratchet said while looking amazed as I am.

Then I felt my body feel relaxed, the pain somehow was fading. I poke my ribs and they didn't hurt anymore, I punched it instead without noticing the shocking faces looking at me and again nothing. "I think I'm healed."

"Indeed you are." Dad said while touching my back I didn't feel any pain there. So I twist my body and heard some bones cracking but didn't hurt. I look at the disgusting face of Dad. "Sweet spark, please stop that." He hold my sides and I look at him.

"By the way where's Mom?"

"Angie's sleepin'" Jazz replied.

"Can I leave the med bay?" I look at Ratchet who seem to sighed and nodded. I got off the bed, but when I stood I look at Dad and felt like I've grown. "I feel like I've grown a bit taller."

"You have? You did grew." Dad said while sizing me, my head reached his chest now. "You have also looked older."

"Yeah, I didn' notice dat till now" Jazz got closer and was examining me.

"It seems you're body has similar structure of a 16 year old." Ratchet said while I look at him shockingly. I grew older in just a week! And what's more strange I didn't faint! Even my voice sounded different, it sounded more like a teenager.

"Please pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Jazz pinched my cheek. "Ow." This is not a dream, I was in a coma for a week and now I grew older making me 16 years old. This is so much to take in. but when I look at my body, I felt so shock. The gown was small, and my butt is almost revealing! Even my chest grew! Now they're like a pair of melons! I blushed hard and look up to see the bots and Dad's holoform, were blushing! Dad's cheeks were ablaze! The others seem to be releasing steam from they're helms and all of them were looking away. "Can someone please get me a proper clothing!" I grab the blanket and cover myself. My hair also grew longer it has the same length as Mom's. Then Mom walks in along with Blurr they all saw me while Mom looks at me wide eyed.

"Evelyn!" She quickly darted towards me and hugs me. "Oh Evelyn...wait..." She pulls back and examines my body. "What happened to you!" She shouted while she was feeling my chest.

"Eeeek!" I squealed

"How in the world did you're breasts grew!" She exclaimed while squeezing my pair of beauties. I can see the men were looking away while they're releasing steam. Dad on the other hand wasn't fairing well, he was totally looking away while his face was all red. And as boy are they're having a difficulty keeping they're eyes to themselves! Even Dad and Blurr!

"Mom!" I squeaked then Mom suddenly realized what she as doing and glared the boys.

"Will somebody please explain to me why Evelyn became older!" She shouted.

"Angela I will explain. But for now, Evelyn is in need of new clothing."

"Alright, Evelyn why don't you borrow my clothes for a while and go shop for you're clothes." Mom said while stroking me hair.

"Uhh Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"You can let go of my breasts now." I said while my face was very red.

MarZ:Chapter over!

Eve:How could you make me older!

MarZ:At least I made you look sexy.

Eve:Yeah but!

Both girls heard a wolf whistle they turn to see Jazz whistling at Eve.

Jazz:Now I don' have ta wait longer fo' Lyn to be ma mate. (He smirked while licking his lips and staring at her nicely shaped ass)

MarZ:Wow, what a perv.

Eve:You have no idea. Eeeek! (Eve felt someone pinched her butt she turns around to see a smirking Jazz behind her.) You pervert! (She waves her symbolic arm and creating a force making Jazz thrown away.) Hmph!

MarZ:I give you a 7

Ryou:So I guess Eve's gonna be like Jean Grey in X-men

MarZ:Not really.

OP:Evelyn what happened here? (Walks in and saw Eve's arm to be glowing, he also saw Jazz on the floor and a dent on the wall.)

Eve:Nothing!

MarZ:Don't worry OP you'll see Eve's capabilities. Readers you know what to do.

Read and Review!

MarZ:And happy new year to ya all! V(^w^)V


	7. Chapter 7

MarZ:Heya readers I'm back with a new chapter!

Eve:I'm totally gonna have to get used to these.(looks at her newly shaped chest)

Jazz:C'mon baby, it ain't dat bad.(his claw like fingers slowly reaches for her ass)

Eve:Pinch my ass again and I swear I will tear yo- Eeeep!(before she could finish she felt her ass was pinched) That is it!

Jazz:Gotta catch me first! (Eve started chasing him while he was laughing hysterically)

Ryou:Did he do it again?

MarZ:Yep.

OP and Angie:JAZZ!

Both Eve and Jazz stopped and saw Angie and OP with a burning rage in they're eyes

OP:You may talk to her.

Angie:Drive her somewhere.

Angie & OP:But pinching her bottom is strictly prohibited!(OP's arms draws his energon swords and his battle mask and started charging for the scared Jazz)

Jazz:AAAAAAAAARGH!

MarZ:See ya Jazz, time for the Disclaimers!

Disclaimer:MarZ does not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro, she only owns the story and OCs.

Jazz:Eve help me!(running away from a raging OP and dodging his energon swords)Hey MarZ help me!

Eve:Nope you're own you're own Jazz. Wouldn't wanna be in Dad's way.

MarZ:Were you even nice to me? You stole my credit card you know that! Just because you don't have money for you're date with Lyn doesn't mean you have to steal my credit card!

Jazz:HELP MEEEE!

Angie:Readers enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7:Will You Spread You're Wings and Fly?**

* * *

"What about this one?"

"Nah, too big."

"And this one?"

"Nope, too hot to wear."

"Argh...!" I threw the clothes on the floor. "You're not helping you now that!" I yelled at my smirking boyfriend.

"Why not this one?" He handed me a silver sleeveless shirt. I kinda like it so I took it from him and went to the fitting room. "Well?"

"Hold you're engines will ya." I take off my shirt and wore the one Jazz gave me. I got out and saw Jazz smiled. "How do I look?"

"Perfect babe." I look at the mirror and saw that my chest seem to be fit but on my stomach and sides were a bit loose.

"Great guess these will do for now." I went back to the fitting room and remove the shirt, I then went to the counter and paid for the clothes I got. Most of the clothes I got were all fitting shirts and tees because my so called boyfriend said he wanted me to look sexy, I also bought some black and blue jeans as well as blue denim skirts and jackets even shoes but most of them were black and brown leather knee high boots. When I got back to Jazz's holoform he was in a trance, he must be talking to someone in the comm. Link so I waited for him. After a minute he looks at me and grabs the bags I was carrying. "Who were you talking to?"

"Yo Dad, he said were leavin' fo' on a mission."

"Really? How long will you guys be there?"

"Probably a day or two." He puts the bag in his trunk and he opens my side of the door.

"So I guess that means I'll be bored back home while you're kicking ass somewhere out there." He wraps an arm on my waist and pulls me to a kiss, he kissed me oh so tenderly.

"Don' worry babycakes, I'll be callin' ya when were goin' back home." He lets go of me and I got in the car. Once he's in he started the engine and we drove back to base. "Blurr said he'll be stayin' here, so he can keep an eye on ya while I'm gone."

"Really, somehow I don't feel like a kid anymore."

"Well ya don' look like one. So why da long face?"

"I just don't feel like giving pranks to someone. Guess this aging is getting to me."

"Nah, ya jus' gonna miss me baby."

"I guess so."

"At least I don' have ta wait dat long to call ya my mate."

"You mean wife?" I said he just laughs and said.

"Yeah somethin' like dat, didn't yo Moms tell ya 'bout how we matin'?"

"No, but, I think I can hear about mating." Which is true, seriously. While driving to the mall I've been seeing some people making out like animals, but that didn't bother me. Probably because I'm a 16 year old now. Yeah I grew six years older in just a week, everyone at the base was like full of priceless faces. When I walk pass through Sides he wolf whistle me, he didn't know who I was. This blessed and burden face? Honestly even Sunny knew me, I guess he forgot to tell Sides or maybe he just doesn't care. Sunny still sees me as his little demonic sister with a curvy body, and when I mean curvy I mean sexy. Until Dad came rampaging in the hallway scolding Sides for asking me to mate with him. Sides asks me this 'Wanna go to my berth? I promise I'll be gentle since you look like you're a virgin.' he was smirking. I replied to him 'I'm human' he replies back 'So?' As sweet and caring as Sides is, I already have a boyfriend, but what made me yell 'pervert' is when Sides pinch my finely shaped ass. And Thank Primus for my Dad to be there, he actually heard and saw the whole thing. We all know what happened there, not so pretty. And for once in my life, I felt pity for him.

For a week after I grew older, Dad is spoiling me! He actually started threatening the males for trying to mate with me and becoming my boyfriend, which he doesn't know I already have one and it is under his nose. Mom knows, surprisingly, she didn't deny Jazz or even kill him, tear him to pieces, turn him into a scrap pile, and selling his parts to the junkyard. Jazz just laughs nervously. And everyone in the base except Dad, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet knows my boyfriend, they just kept it a secret from the said mechs. When he warned all the single mechs, Jazz shivered and he said to me that telling about our relationship to him is gonna be one helluva rampage. I feel like a teenager already, wow I think puberty just hits me.

***bark bark***

"Hey Angelus, did you miss me already?" Angelus jumps from the back seat and went to my lap. I actually lost the thought of learning how they mate.

"Guess lil' buddy's been missin' ya."

I cuddle Angelus and snuggle him, he is a baby white wolf that my parents gave me on my birthday last year. I can see him looking up to me while wagging his tail and standing up while his paws were on my chest and his nose in between them. I shivered a bit because Angelus is tickling me with his breathe, Jazz laughed and he drove back to base.

"You know, I'm still shock that Mom didn't tear you to pieces." I said while changing Angelus' position so he was curled up and I was just stroking his fur.

"Hahaha...yeah." He said while he cringed.

"Oh get over it you giant baby!" I folded my arms while looking at him.

"Ey! It ain't easy knowin' yo Moms can tear ya apart! An' I don' wanna be torn apart! Again!" He said while doing my same posture, still he was driving with ease.

"Stop looking at me and over at damn road!" I pointed

"A'ight, but it's good ta know Angie understands." He said while getting back to the steering wheel.

"By the way, how did everyone know about us?" I glare at him.

"Well, Bee spread dat ta Sam an' Mickaela. Then Sam an' Mickaela spread it ta Will, Will ta his family and Epps, Sarah ta yo Moms, Epps ta everybody in da base. Except the Boss, Prowl, Ironhide, an' da Hatchet." He said

Before I could say anything else Jazz stopped and I look through the window and saw that were already in the base, I undo my seat belt while Jazz opens the door. I got out then gently place Angelus on the ground before I went to his trunk, he opens it but before I could grab the bags his holoform took all of it. I just huffed while he just laughed. "Sneaky aft head..." I murmured while he continue laughing.

"I gotta be a gentlemech fo' ma lil' Lyn." He smiles while putting down the bags, his holoform disappears and he transformed to his bipedal mode. And again when I try to grab some bags, with a swift motion, he grabs all the bags and it was hanging on his claw like fingers. "Femmes first." He bowed as a true gentleman and gestured for me to start walking. Son of a glitch!

I just made a 'hmph' sound and walk towards my room, but after two steps I was picked up by the said glitch head along with Angelus and we started walking towards the room. I feel like I want to lift something and throw at his helm. My arm symbolic arm was shining bright blue. We both look at my arm, losing the said thought, while Angelus was barking and I felt some energy building up again after a minute the blue light vanished. "That was strange." I tilt my head.

"Yeah." Jazz said then he continued walking towards my room.

We arrive at my room and Jazz places the bags on the side of the closet, he also puts me and Angelus down beside the bed. Angelus darted towards his own dog house and sleep on his cushion. "I gotta get goin' now baby." Before Jazz left he leans down and gave me a kiss.

"Be careful out there! Or else I'll be lonely!" I pouted and he chuckles.

"Don' worry babycakes, see ya." With that he took off. I went to the bags and start placing my new clothes in the closet.

* * *

(Angela POV)

"Be careful out there." I embrace the holoform in front of me, he embraces me tightly.

"You need not to worry, my love." He replied while stroking my hair. "Watch Evelyn for me."

"You don't need to remind me." I look up at him earning me a smile, that smile that I can never look away and making my heart melt. "And Optimus."

"Yes?"

"Evelyn has something important to tell you."

"She has?"

"Yes, but, she will tell you when the time's right." I may be overprotective over Evelyn but she needs someone close to her heart and knowing Jazz is her boyfriend. That changes everything, I knew Jazz a lot as well as everyone in this base. And I saw it in his optics that he truly cares for Evelyn, they even told me they're little date on her last birthday as well as Jazz's proofs of his love for Evelyn. Oh the romance, love is truly blind. Human or alien, love prevails.

"Did she mate one of my men and got pregnant!" I shot my eyes wide losing the thought *SMACK* I slap his face instead of shouting of 'that's not what it is!' I heard him whimper and saw my hand print on his cheek. I guess I slap him too hard.

I caress his cheek to where my hand print is. "I'm sorry. No she did not mate any of you're men." before he could say anything else I cut him off when I added. "Not even the soldiers in this base as well." I gave him a kiss on his hand printed cheek and slowly suckle it. I always like to bite and suckle his cheek, I heard him groan a little. I pull myself away and saw him smiling again. "Be sure to be back here soon. Orion."

"As long as you're waiting for me in our berth." He whispered seductively on my ear. As he said those words I could feel shivers on my spine as well as electric tingling on my body. He does know how to get me started, not that I'm complaining. "I have also learn some new...tricks for our next...session." He added before he gave my neck a kiss. I roll my eyes and guided his face and kiss his succulent lips of his. He kisses back more intense than mine. Then his hands were lowering to my ass, I roll my eyes. I knew he wanted to get slapped intentionally. Because he squeeze my ass, I broke off while looking at those soft and hypnotizing eyes of his. "Take care of yourself, my Angel." He lets go and disappears I look at his alt form slowly driving towards the plane. I sighed, how did we met? Oh yes.

* * *

11 years ago

While running towards the exit I could hear some of my friends shouting my name. But I didn't pay any attention once I'm out I ran and look at my watch. I suddenly bump into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I grab the rest of my things and scattered papers. I'm gonna be late for the call! The call to a family reunion. Then I saw the person I bumped into he seem to have gathered all the papers I lift my head up and saw that made my heart beat race. It was a man in his early 30's his height seems to be 6'10 foot, his hair is short jet black, his blue cobalt eyes, and he seems to be wearing a blue jacket with red flames, he also wears a pair of jeans and his body is very well built because he has broad shoulders. There's also an insignia of a face on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright." He offers me his hand I hesitantly took it and he helped me stand on my feet. "Here, these are yours." He gave me my papers along with my sketch book. I took them while smiling shyly. "You seem to be in a hurry, do you need a ride?" I could feel butterflies in my stomach right now because this man gave me his smile.

"I-It's okay, I can go home on my own..."

"No it's alright with me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Orion Prime, and you are."

"Angela, Angela Vale. I'm sure you have heard of my family name."

"Yes I do, you do have incredible works." I blushed we still haven't let go. "So, do you need a ride?"

"No, it's alright I-..." I was cut off because of the hand holding mine was warm. Somehow I feel strange around him, unlike other guys around here that are handsome. I feel secure and...warm around him? These feelings are strange.

"I assure you, it's quite fine."

"Alright then..." He slowly led me to the parking lot, still not letting go of my hand. My face was all red, I spotted some girls looking at us. Oh God, this guy's a chick-magnet. I cannot believe I was offered a ride by a very handsome and noble man! Orion, I like that name, wait what am I saying! When we enter the parking lot the first thing I saw was a blue semi Petersbuilt truck with a red flame job. "Is that yours?" I ask him he looks at me.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."Why do I feel so attach to that truck? He just chuckles and led me to the truck's passenger side he opens the door. He grabs my waist and helped me climb, my face was really red. His hands were strong. Once seated I buckle myself while he walks to the driver's seat. When he was seated he started the engines. I gave him my address and he nods. While driving there we talked about somethings about ourselves. He told me he works in the military and he is a commanding officer. I told him that I'm an artist, I paint, sculpt, and others. He also told me his dream, he wanted the war to end and peace in the world. I gave him reassurance that one day the war will end, and he just smiled.

"Angel."

"What?"I look at him curiously.

"You're name, it is supposed to be Angel isn't it?"

"Maybe, but no one calls me that."

"Would you like me to?"

"W-What?"Is he joking?

"Do you want me to call you Angel?"

"I-I guess you could..."I look away and blushed really hard.

"You have a face of an angel as well."

"No I don't..."

"Yes you do."

"How so?"I look back at him while he paused and collecting his words I guess.

"I don't mean to sound bias, but you're very beautiful."My eyes shot wide.

"I'm not that...beautiful..."

"You may say that, but to me, you are a very beautiful woman."

"Then why would you still call me an Angel? I don't have any wings."He laughs then replied.

"Yes you do not have wings. However Angel is the only word I can describe you're beauty."

"I-I see...I did dreamed to have wings someday."

"Why?"

"Wings define freedom, free from guilt, despair, hate, and all chaos around me. That's why no one calls me Angel, because I don't have wings to be free from this world's chaos."

"I understand you're feelings, we're always tied to the negativity around us. And freedom is always our goal. Like I said before. Even though you do not have wings, Angel is the only thing I could describe you're beauty."

I could see my house from afar.

"My home..."

We parked in front of the house and I got out, Orion helped me climb out of the truck and gently lowered me to the ground. "Tell me Angel, are you busy after school tomorrow?"

"No."

"Is it alright with you if we could go to a coffee shop and have a chat?"

"You mean da-...a chat! Right!"I turn around while face palming, why oh why did I say that! Don't be so stupid right now Angela! I turn around again to see Orion confused. "Yes that would be nice...!"I replied he smiled then without warning he kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."I touch my cheek and saw him driving away. It really is a Date!

* * *

Present day

I was back to reality when I saw the door to my workshop. I shook my head and smiled. Such good memories. I enter the room. all of a sudden I collapsed on the wall.

*cough cough*

I covered my mouth and continued coughing, when I look at my hand my eyes grew wide. There was blood on my hand, I slowly stood up on my feet and went to the bathroom and wash myself. I look up to the mirror and cry.

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

"Done!"

"Wow..." I look at the robot in front of me. It has feminine features. "So, what does it do?" Uncle Jack turns to look at me and saw his side panels lights blue meaning he's smiling.

"Well, It acts like an armor suit. Humans will be able to use this but this one here is still a prototype so It'll take me solar cycles to mass produce for the human soldiers. And it needs to be tested first." He picks me up and went closer to it for me to look at it more closely. "Wanna be the first tester?" Uncle Jack totally rocks!

"You mean me?" I ask him but when he was about to respond Blurr walks in the lab in a hurry.

"Eve!"

"Woah slow down Blurr!"

"I-Its!"Blurr was exhausted I try to calm him down but he keeps talking. "It's-you're-mother!" I froze removing all happiness and replaced with fear.

"What's wrong with Angela?" Uncle Jack said worriedly

"She-collapsed!" I cover my mouth and look at Uncle Jack.

"Let's go! Where is she?" I ask Blurr.

"She's-in-the-med-bay!" We all left the lab and took off straight to the lab. I was crying so hard while going there, Mom is sick and Dad's gone on a mission Ratchet's with them but at least Red Alert's here. When we got there Mom was laying on the bed while Red Alert's holoform was looking at the data pads. Uncle Jack lowers me to the ground and I darted towards Mom crying.

"Mommy...!" I went to her side and hold her hand. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me then smiles.

"Evelyn..."

"Don't talk, everything's going to be okay." I was still crying while Mom reaches my cheek and wipes off the tears.

"It will be, you're father will be taking care of you..."No no no no!

"Don't say that...!"

"Red Alert what's wrong with her?" Uncle Jack asks him while Blurr's holoform was calming me down.

"She...has...cancer." I look at him.

"Cancer!" Now I was really crying hard, how could Mom has cancer? And why now! "Mom please don't leave me and Dad..." I look back to Mom and she did look paler than before.

"Evelyn..."She stroke my hair when I lean my head on her arm. What will Dad say? He'll be hurt again and and...

"It's gonna be okay Mom, I'll stay here with you..."I held her hand.

* * *

-Two Days later-

(Optimus POV)

As soon as the plane stopped the door begins to open, once open we all drove out of the plane. It took us three days to finish the mission, the only thing I'm looking forward is my mate and my daughter waiting for me with they're smile. The first person I saw is Evelyn, I smiled to myself and activated my holoform. She quickly hugs me tightly I can feel something disturbing her, and, is she crying? Something's not right, I can feel her sorrow through our bond. "Evelyn what is the matter?" She pulls back and I saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Dad you have to come quick...!" I cup her face and wipe off the tears that were falling.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom i-is sick!" I froze, Angela is sick? Evelyn took my hand and tugs my arm. "She's in the med bay...!" Without any hesitation I transformed and pick Evelyn up and we headed straight to the med bay ignoring the calls of my comrades. When we have reached the med bay I saw that made my spark break, Angela is very sick she looks more paler and weak. Her weak body was laying in the bed.

"Angela..." I lower Evelyn on the ground and activated my holoform beside Angela's bed. "Angela can you hear me?" I took her hand and caress it.

She turns her head to see me and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry."Again with the apologies.

"Angela there is nothing for you to apologize." She begins to cry softly I cup her face and wipes her tears.

"Yes there is, I will soon die, leaving you and Evelyn alone..."

"Angela stop that...! don't say such foolishness!" Slowly my spark begins to tore apart. I look to see Red Alert and Ratchet talking. "What is her illness...?"

"Sir, she has the decease that humans get, they are mostly impossible to cure...and Angela's life span has shortened to days. She has cancer."

"Isn't there any way to save her?"Those damnable deceases! Why Angela!

"There is a way, however, she has only a small chance for the chemotherapy to be a success."

"Prime, we will leave you two alone but the decision is yours if you want the chemotherapy to continue." Ratchet said before he and Red Alert left the room along with Evelyn. I look back to Angela and saw her tears still falling

"Do you remember those words I said back then? The time when we first met and you were taking me home..."

"Yes I do, I would never forget those words. But don't think about that!"

"It's alright..."

"Why Angela? Why are you accepting death so easily?"

"Because I am happy, that I have a gifted daughter and wonderful husband. And I know that you will take care of Evelyn with you're life as have I when I was raising her..." This cannot be happening, why Angela of all people have to be taken away from us. "Please, I want to see the real you. Not this creation of yours." I deactivate my holoform, I took a few steps closer to her and kneel beside her while my finger is stroking gently her legs.

"Angela, we will do everything to cure this decease."My optics begins to leak Angela holds my finger and guides it to her face as her tears kept falling from her eyes.

"You know what this is, even with the chemotherapy there's only a minimal chance for it to be successful..."

"There should be another way, Angela please don't keep saying that you will die right now..."

"Why don't you want me to die...?"

"Because I love you and It is not...fair...for you to die so early."

"Life isn't always fair." She gave me her smile before she coughs up blood on her hand.

"Angela hold on, please. There is still a small chance for you to live."

"Optimus I..."

"Shhh...Angela you must rest for now."I lean in to kiss her. "As long as there is a small chance for you to live, I will never give up on you Angela, so is Evelyn. We will find a way to save you."

(Evelyn POV)

"You mean Mom can still be saved!" I beamed in happiness while I hug Ratchet's ankles and then Uncle Jack's.

"But remember Evelyn, there is still a chance for the operation to be unsuccessful." Ratchet told me

Dad walks in the lab I ran towards him and hug his ankle. "Evelyn what is it?" He picks me up while I wipe my tears away.

"Mom's gonna be okay!"

"Sir we have found a way to save her, but we will need you're permission to do so." Uncle Jack said while Dad looks at them curiously.

"Is it the chemotherapy?" Dad asks while I can see the hint of hope in his optics.

"No sir, we may be able to make Angela a cybertronian, however the operation is very risky. That is why we need you're permission to do this." Ratchet explained the operation further while Dad was building up hope.

"Angela will be able to live. Very well you have my permission, but I will ask her this before you start the operation."

"I'll start making her body. But what would she want?" Uncle Jack thinks

"I'll help you after we talk this to Mom."Dad carried me away straight to Mom's room.

* * *

-The next day-

(Optimus POV)

"I will what?"

"Angela think this through..."

"But, I've already prepared for the worse..."

"Angela! Please!"I held her hand more firmly but not too much to hurt her.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, but as Ratchet said. It is very risky, however I will give permission for them to continue the operation."

Angela started to cry again, but this time she looks at me angry. "Sometimes you're too stubborn...!"

"Angela..."

"Why can't you let things happen?"

"..."

"You always do what you want! Achieve what you desire! You you...you're no different from you're brother...!"

"Never! I will never become him!"

"Then why won't you let me die in peace?"I wrap my arms around her weak body as she looks away.

"I still can't let you go..."She sighs then looks back at me with those angry eyes.

"..."

"Angela I-"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Continue the operation."

"Angela what is..."

"You said that my chances have raised for this operation. So do it." Her anger is still there.

"I will not leave until you are calm..."

"Earlier you're eager to tell them."

"You're angry."

"So what if I am? You just want me to live so you can have me all to yourself, you selfish bastard. You're only reason for me to live is for you're own damn desires!"

"Stop it! I have had enough of this!" I do not want to hurt her but I have no choice but to show her my true feelings by force, I pin her on the bed my face inches away from her.

"What are you doing!"She tried to struggle but I have her firmly pinned down.

"Angela, are you that blind? Don't you know that you are also showing how stubborn you are!"

"What...?"

"Do really wish Evelyn to be in total despair? "

"I-I..."

"Don't you remember what Evelyn did for you? For us! She has traveled from England to be here in order to meet me. She wanted, no, she needed me to help you!...Angela...what I am saying is...Evelyn loves you as well as I do, she has always look up to you, she has lied to you but she also knew the consequences and yet she did not have regrets! I can feel it through her spark, she needs both of us. She needs her mother as well, and right now...it is too early for her mother to die. She may have grew older, but that is due to the cause of the energy inside of her. Her mind is still wandering as youngling she is still adapting, but she cannot do it on her own."

"When I saw Elita died with my own eyes, I thought to myself that I may never love anyone again, until you have entered my life. Angela, you are everything to me as well as Evelyn. And you are everything to her. If you were to die in front of Evelyn's eyes, would she be the same Evelyn we knew? Would she still stay happy and cheerful like she always has? I may not pull her out of her darkness, and that is what fear us the most."I slowly let her go and held her face with my hands and wipe her tears. "Angela...you have to think of the feelings of others, when you left me you did not think of how hurt I was. You have told me before, that you have regrets for leaving me. And now, you are dying and denying the second chance to live. Aren't you just repeating what you did 11 years ago? Hurting me again, as well as Evelyn. You must think of our daughter's pain if you were to die."

She only cries and sobs while I was only looking at her wiping her tears away. She knew how hurt we are, I needed her and she needed me as well. Her hands slowly went to my holoform's face, she whispered. "I...didn't...know."I lean in to kiss her.

"Angela. You must always know, whatever decisions we make, there would always be a price. And you must learn to remove you're regrets."I told her reassuringly after I broke the kiss. "Now will you let me go back to my CMO and tell him to prepare for the operation."She nodded.

"Will you come back here after you told them?"

"Of course I will, my Angel."

"Thank you, Orion. For everything."She smiled and I gave her a deep kiss, one that always show her my love. And she knows that this kiss also shows my comfort and reassurance.

* * *

-One Week Later-

(Evelyn POV)

I was walking non stop back and fort while Jazz was looking at me worriedly. Then he stood up on the chair and embraces me. "C'mon baby seat down." He led me to the bench and we sat down. "Ya gotta believe the docbots an' 'Jack." It had been a week after Mom agreed to become a cybertronian. And right now the operation has just started, Dad is gone in a mission again but he said he'll be back as soon as possible. He doesn't want to go but I reassured him that I'll keep an eye for Mom, and thank Primus I convinced him.

"I know Jazz, but Dad's not here."He embraces me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"Don' worry a thin' da Boss' gonna be 'ere soon, he never backs down on his word."I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Fo' what babycakes?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever."

"Ya don' haveta thank me babe." he kisses my forehead.

"Hey! We got here as soon as we heard about Angie." Mickaela ran towards us while dragging Sam and Bee behind them.

"Mickaela, Sam, Bee!" I stood up and hug her.

"Is the operation starting?" Sam asks while patting my back.

"Yeah, it started a few hours ago." Jazz told them about the operation.

"I hope Angie's alright."Mickaela led me back to the bench and we sat down.

"We just have to have faith in her." Bee reassured us. "And knowing Ratchet, Red Alert, and Wheeljack, she'll be fine. They're professionals after all."

-6 hours later-

I think I must've slept because I was being nudged by someone to wake me up. I open my eyes to see Dad's holoform smiling. I sat up from the bench and stretch. "Daddy..?"

"Evelyn, you have to wake up now." He took my hand and help me get up. He slowly led me to the room while rubbing my eyes.

"Is Mom okay?"

"Very much sweetie..."A female's voice replied to me. Then I was lifted up by Dad and I look to see a white femme sitting on the giant berth. My eyes were wide and saw how beautiful she is, her frame was white and has gold vine like design on her chest going down to her legs. She also has thin wires acting like hair, and she also has wings? "You don't have to worry about me anymore Evelyn."

"Mom!" Dad handed me to her hands and I hug her chest. "You're alive." She held me closer to her blue spark. feel so...happy! I started to cry so hard that Mom was wiping it off my cheeks with her claw like fingers. "And you're big! Now I'm worried I might get squished by my parents!" I laughed while crying, I do not know how that works but I don't care Mom and Dad are laughing as well.

"You look tired, why don't you go and get some rest." She handed me back to Dad.

(Angela POV)

I saw them walking out of my room, I look at my hands and saw that they look like claws I also felt my wings, I retracted them so they won't get in any way. After a while of examining my body I heard the door hissed open, I look up to see Optimus walking in the room. I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled as well and walks at my bed side, his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me close to him. I happily rested my head on his chest and felt the warmth of his spark, I can hear him exhale meaning he sighed in relief. My hands slowly went to his arms while fingers were playing, I wonder if...my fingers went to his neck and slowly caress some of his wires. Apparently the wires I was caressing were his sensitive wires, he moans and shivered a little. His shiver vibrated through my frame. He is very large comparing to his holoform, except for his...forget it, I'll have to be careful on my words. My frame is a little bit smaller than Arcee's size.

"Feeling tense are we?" I tease him while grinning, I felt him vibrate as he chuckles.

"I see that you have discovered something quite, amusing." He leans down on my face, our lips met falling into a passionate and fiery kiss. I moaned as his fingers caresses my sensitive wires on my waist. I could feel electric tingles on my wires building up. I shivered when the gaps of my armor were being traced by his fingers.

"What in Primus name are you two doing?" We both jumped and look at the door to see Ratchet staring at us, well mostly on the mech that was caressing my wires, and Ratchet was glaring at him. "Prime, I know how happy you are and all. But can you at least interface with you're spark mate somewhere else rather than my med bay and in another day since she has just onlined." we let go of each other. I giggled at Optimus as he was trying to compose himself but somehow isn't doing well. Ratchet sighed and said "Angela how do you feel?"

"Fine, very fine."

"Can you stand?" He ask

"I'll try." I slowly got off the bed, my legs were a bit weak but I was able to stand. "I can." I slowly walk but somehow I tripped but Optimus was able to catch me. "I might need some time to getting used in this new body."

"I see, you can go now. But I suggest you to rest some more you're still adjusting to you're new body."Ratchet glares at my mate. "And when I mean rest, I mean recharge. Do you understand me Optimus?"Optimus justs nods. It was so entertaining to see him being threatened by the medic, I just covered my mouth with the back of my hand and giggled at the two. I suppose Primus has some kind of plan for me, I'm not ready to die yet. I just shook my head while hearing the medic lecturing my mate.

"Yes Ratchet, I understand you. Now can I please lead my spark mate to our berth now." It's so spark warming to hear him call me his mate. He holds my hand and wraps an arm on my waist for support.

"Fine, now get out of here before I change my mind and reformat you into a refrigerator or any other human appliances." He gave one last threat and left the med bay.

"Well my leader." I look up to Optimus and smile.

He just sighed and smile back on me. "I will be taking you to our berth and you will recharge." He carries me bridal style and started walking out of the med bay, oh Primus this is so embarrassing! Why does he have to go noble on me again! While walking towards the our room I could hear snickers, I zeroed in on Will and Sarah, Epps was there too. I buried my face on Optimus' chest.

"What's wrong Angela?"He ask in amusement.

"You..."I growled still not lifting my face. My frame vibrated along with his when he made a deep chuckle.

"What did I do? I am only carrying you to our room."He replied seductively. That is it! I struggle and squirm in his grasp, but his grip on me is tight so I can't get away from him. He started to laugh while I was struggling. "Here we are."I stop my struggle and look around to see that were already in our room. He slowly walk towards the berth and gently place me there, I know him very well. Why do I say this? Because he's positioning himself and I could hear his cooling systems in his chassis going overdrive. And maybe he's also activating his pleasure systems as well. I really want to slap him so hard...! I lost my thoughts when he laid besides me and his arm wraps around my shoulders while his other hand is tracing my golden vine like designs with his fingers from my legs going to my perfectly shaped chest. Oh dear God! I rolled to the other side looking away from him and just offlined my optics giving the sign that I am not in the right mood to mate with him. But opened them when he nuzzles his nose plate on my neck and venting hot air on my sensitive wires making me shudder. He is just as stubborn as a mule! And the others say he's very calm and controlled? Pfft! That's just the serious side of him! When he's on the berth he's as wild as an animal!

"If you don't let me recharge, I will, by FORCE, lock you out of this room...again!" I growled at him, but he knows me so well that he was able to pass through my threats, he merely chuckles while his hand was tracing the seems of my armor on the sides. I made a faint moan. Now my cooling systems are in overdrive, he seems to have notice this so he lays his hand on my...private terrain and slowly caress it trying with all his might to change my mood to the right one. He has crossed the line this time! I spun around, with all my might, and I pushed him out of the berth! With a loud thud on the floor he did fall.

"I suppose you are not in the mood...for mating." He slowly sat up while rubbing his helm.

"Do you have any idea how many hints I've been giving you?" I sat up and cross my arms, oh and yes, I pouted at him. Evelyn's pouting skill really has grown on me. I saw him standing up and laying beside me on the berth again wrapping his arms on my waist. "Can we just get some recharge?" I lay down again and place my head on his chest and my hand on his waist.

"Alright if you insist"

"I'll interface with you once I get my recharge." I look up to him and catching his smirk.

"And I do deserve it. Now get some recharge." I place my head back on his chest and went into recharge.

(Evelyn POV)

"Isn't that romantic?" I whispered while looking at my parents bedroom. "And funny." I snickered.

"Yeah, see how yo Dad deal with yo Moms."Jazz whispered while he gently and sneakily walk away the sleeping quarters.

"Mom really likes to play hard to get sometimes."

"So where to babycakes?"

"How about something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure."

"I think I'm up for some beating a sore loser today." I smirked.

"Sure babe." He laughs while grinning and knows exactly who I'm referring to.

We kept walking towards the cafeteria while I was thinking of my parents. They're really sweet together, looks like I have to look out for Mom's foot. Though I'm kinda jealous that my parents are giant robots, but, at least I have some special power in me that I still have to discover.

(Angela POV)

My optics slowly onlined and my systems booting up, I needed some time to be fully awake. I lift my head up and saw my mate is still in recharge, I smile and kiss his chest and suckled it. I heard a groan coming from him so I remove my lips and look up to him again, his optics were slowly onlining and zeroing on me. He smiled and with strong arms he gently lift me and placing me on top of him. I sat up so I was siting on him, I feel more comfortable when he's my little cushion. My fingers explore his wide chest and inserting them on the seems of his armor caressing his wires, hearing him moan is making me quite a turn on. I smirk at him, time for payback. So my hands kept exploring his chest while hearing him moaning and groaning. Oh he knows this is payback, when he tried to stop me I just slap him ceasing him to try and catch my hands with his and keeping his hands on the berth and continue torturing him with delight. He definitely knows payback is a bitch! I can see it in his face, and oh my, he's biting his widdle wip! He looks so cute when he's biting his lip! He's holoform isn't as sensitive as his real form so right now I am enjoying his moans and his shivers just by caressing and rubbing my fingers on his wires. Oh the taste of revenge you have my number.

My plan is working alright and he's not going anywhere! Both of our cooling systems are hitting to maximum. This time he quickly grab my hands with just one hand, I heard him growl and his other hand was on my chest and was tracing the seems making me shudder and moan. I saw him smirk, he opens his chest revealing his spark then he whispered.

"Open yourself to me..."See what I mean when I said he's like an animal in the berth, he just growled at me. His other hand was tracing my chest in the middle giving me the clear sign to do the same. I tried to struggle to get out of his grip but he eventually tightens his hand on my wrists and growled again. "Give yourself to me..."He knows I was just testing him, we always have our little games. And what's worse, he always wins! And right now it's very clear that he's winning! My optics shot red meaning I'm pissed! But that just adds to the fun, because his hand is now going to my aft and starts squeezing. I wriggle my hands free but nothing is happening they're still trapped with his hand. "Angela..."

This time he definitely wants me to lose, because he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into an intense and hungry kiss displaying the clear sign of surrender yourself. That's it, I give up. I pull myself and open my chest revealing my spark, he saw this and releases my hands while he positions his on my shoulders. My hands were on his waist and he slowly pulls me while our sparks were slowly merging. This was different back then, the feeling was a bit similar but back then I actually entered my whole body into his spark when I was still human, and that made me pregnant I guess. Right now this feeling is much more intense, were both moaning while he was still pulling me closer. Our sparks were merged, we were panting and close to our overload as well as overheating our systems, this is my first time doing this and he hadn't done this for millions of years. So he's a pro on this and I was just going with the flow. He started going through my sensitive wires making me hit my pleasure systems in overdrive while I was completely helpless and in total bliss.

We both hit our overload and overheated as I cried out in complete pleasure and he just moaned loudly. I fell and my body went limp on top of him as we both went into a deep recharge. After an hour my systems are starting to reboot and my optics were beginning to online. I look around the room and saw his arm wrapped around my body beside him and kept caressing my cheek. "How was that?" He ask me tiredly.

"Incredible..." I smiled "Satisfied?"

"Very much so..."He gave me one final kiss before we went into recharge.

* * *

MarZ:Chapter end! Readers I know you want to ask me why did I made the last part how those two love birds would mate! But that's just spark merging! Not the real mating!

OP:Yes, I only spark with her to enhance our bond link.

Angie:Excuse me! You mister just wanted to go through my armor and &#% me!

OP:Angela the story is rated T.

Angie:And thank God for that! Otherwise MarZ would have been in big trouble!

MarZ:Don't worry OP, I know how horny you are when it comes to Angie.

OP:...(just staring at MarZ while releasing steam.)

Angie:Still, I kinda was wondering if you're ever gonna make us a...you know...one shot fic?

MarZ:I will if the readers want one.

Ryou:By the way, how come you change Angie into a robot?

MarZ:My drama senses were tingling.

Ryou:That doesn't make sense.

MarZ:That's because you're not a girl dimwit. And I was inspired by a movie, plus, I cried at the part were OP and Angie were going emotional! Do you have any idea how sad it was to write that damn part!

Angie:Actually I did cry a lot on that part.

MarZ:That's because I made you too emotional on that dying part due to you're stubbornness. And thanks to horny OP, I had to make the last part of the chapter for him!

OP is releasing lots of steam.

MarZ:Hey is me or is it getting hot in here?

Angie:*gasp* Orion!

MarZ:Quick Angie go for his cooling systems!(Grabs a hose while pointing at OP who just kept releasing steam and eventually smoke)

Ryou:While the girls are busy, Readers please read and review. MarZ also wanted to know if you don't like the last part of this chapter. If so then she will rewrite this whole chapter and make a one shot rated M fic for those two(points at OP and Angie) Right now we hope you enjoy this chapter, just tell her if you guys wanted some one shots.


	8. Chapter 8

MarZ: Hey guys I'm back again with a new chapter!

Ryou: Okay readers get ready for this Chapter (Narrows eyes then looks around suspicously.)

MarZ: You know if you keep doing that I might throw you to bizarro world.

Megatron: Thank Primus that fic was gone!

MarZ: Shut up, I could still throw you in there even if the MarZonian Corner is gone. By the way readers sorry if i deleted that fic. but according to some reviewer he/she flamed me and that fic was not allowed. So I deleted it, but instead I'll just do it here!

Megatron looks at MarZ wide eyed.

Ryou: Oh yeah~

Megatron: Are you slagging kidding me?

MarZ: If I was Megsy then I wouldn't be announcing it right now would I?

Megatron: Slagging Author!

MarZ: And another thing readers, I'll be stating that thing when the good mood chapters are up. so Megsy be prepared.

Megsy: Damn you!

Ryou: Readers Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Going Downhill**

"Hey Lyn!"

I open my eyes and saw that I had sleep on my desk in my own room and in front of me is my computer, I stretched out like a cat and yawned. Rubbing my eyes and looking up to see Jazz's holoform smiling at me, I stood up and launch myself at him with my lips meeting his. He lifts me off the ground and spins around while kissing him. We broke off and he puts me down. "I didn't know you guys got back from Shanghai already." He places an arm on my waist and we went straight for the hangar. Two months after Mom became a cybertronian. We finally told everyone in the base including Dad and Prowl and the rest that doesn't know, about our relationship. When Dad heard about it from us he was all silent while glaring daggers at Jazz who was very nervous, but Dad sighs then walks up in front of us and said 'Jazz, I will accept that you and Evelyn are together. However if I see a single scratch on my daughter, then you know the punishment.' All Jazz could do is gulp and...Yes, priceless face~! That scene somehow looked familiar, riiiight~ back then Mom gave Blurr lots of threats. Hahaha, Dad pretty much acts like Mom when it comes to threats. We all know what happened to Prowl in there, yep, he glitched out. As for Mom, she finally gotten used to being a giant alien robot. She can transform into a human, her human form didn't change much she was still the same. And she was a very skilled fighter now, she even beaten Dad from training! Well once, after that she couldn't beat him anymore. Dad's got a secret technique to beat her, Mom did everything she could but she just couldn't beat him. I wonder why.

While walking towards the hangar I could see Dad was walking out of the hallway from the briefing room and towards us, he saw us and smiled. Once in front of us he picks me up and lifts me close to his face, he looks pissed I can feel it through our parent-child bond link. Yeah, I can actually feel and hear his thoughts through the bond. I don't want to invade his privacy, but, It really helps to know if he's in the good or bad mood. I hug his face plates and kiss his metal cheek while just chuckles. "Welcome back Dad."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you, Dad? You look a bit..."

"Irritated?"He said when I was thinking of a better word than that.

"Yeah, what happened? Did something blow up in the meeting?"

"Evelyn...I will need you to leave the base and live with the Witwicky household for a while."I shot my eyes wide, is he serious?

"Dad, is this some sick joke?"He shook his head.

"No, it is not a joke. Evelyn I want you to understan-"I cut him off.

"If this isn't a joke, then why are you sending me away?"

"Evelyn I need you to calm down and I will tell you the reason...!"I sank back down. "Jazz will you give us some privacy to talk?" He looks at Jazz and knowing this was important he took off leaving me and Dad alone. "Evelyn, the reason I needed you to move out of the base, is because. I have been introduced with a Director who is connected to the President of America by interrupting my meeting with General Morshower, to tell me our...mishaps in Shanghai and the costs of repairs of multiple buildings."

"So! What's the connection! General Morshower agreed to let me live here! And they should know that I'm not pure human!"I started to cry; he saw this and wipes the tears away with a steady finger.

"Evelyn let me finish. He has also told me about our trip to England and knew about you. Angela's transformation was also known, they have been trying to take you away from us because we have not given them proof that you are our daughter. However, Ratchet has given the Director DNA checks that will match yours to mine and this gave us options."

"And those are?"

"You will be taken by the government from us and will be adopted to another human family to care for you, thus taking you away from us completely. Or, you are to move to Sam's house and live there, so you're mother and I can keep a connection to you."I look down still bursting in tears, and of course knowing Dad he doesn't want me to be taken away from them. I can feel Dad's pain through our bond link; he also felt my pain and continued comforting me. "Evelyn, I know how much it hurts. It was a hard decision to make, please understand that. I have already decided for the second choice, and the General has done the best he could to help us. He has convinced the Director to give me the second option. Evelyn I'm sorry."

"That's okay Daddy it's not you're fault. By the way does Mom knows this?"

"Yes, I have already told her about it."

"How did she take it?"

"Not so well sweetie she has resulted to violence and I have almost lost a servo, I was forced to ask Arcee and Ratchet's assistance to calm her down. Ratchet has sedated her to recharge due to her overheating processors and systems."Of course, Mom always go violent when it comes to me. Whether it be injured or taken away from them. I feel really sorry for Dad.

"When will I leave? Does Sam's parent know?"

"Tomorrow; Yes they do, I have called them about your situation, and thankfully they have agreed to let you stay there until we have fixed this problem with the human's government."

"I don't wanna go..."

"Evelyn please, I also wanted to protest against the government because I do not want for us to be separated. But if were to avoid you being taken away from us then we must do what the government wishes. We should at least be thankful that we will still be able to contact you and also visit you periodically, I must also tell you that Blurr will not be you're guardian anymore."

"Why?"

"He has insisted me on replacing Jazz as you're guardian. And he has also insisted to help us in our missions."

"Did his stubbornness work on you?"He smiled sadly and chuckles.

"Yes he has, but it is also best that Jazz would be you're guardian. Even though, the two of you have created a relationship without my permission."I laughed weakly I guess he knows that if he separated me and Jazz for good I would be in total pain, and thanks to Mom's words that I'll be fine in Jazz's hands.

"I hope you're not mad at him anymore."

"I am still getting used to it sweetie."

"Daddy, you dated Mom when she was 17 lots of times. You even proposed to her when she was at that age."

"Evelyn that was different, she was 17. But you and Jazz has started dating when you were only 11 and you only look like a 16 year old now but you're mind is still wandering of an 11 year old."

"Dad my mind's already adapted to a 16 year old, I even hit puberty already thanks to my unknown energy source. But it still bothers me about you and Mom!"

"And what is that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some sounds coming from the wash racks after you two entered?"

"…" I laughed hysterically at his disturbed face.

He just sighed. When I was about to say something to change the topic, a kind of strong wave of migraine hits me. I clenched on my head and groaned in pain.

"Evelyn? Are you alright?"Dad looks at me worriedly he started going to the med bay.

"My...head..."I tried to talk but the migraine is killing me. I groaned loudly when another wave hits me again but this time it was much stronger making me fall on my back on Dad's hand.

"What's going on here?"I look up to see Ratchet looking down at me.

"She is in pain, something about her head."Dad replied while Ratchet did some scans on me.

"She seems to be having a migraine."I groaned again for another wave. "I'll get some medicine for her."Ratchet took off and went to the giant metal medicine cabinet.

"Ratch...hurry..."The migraine hurts so bad that I was having a hard time saying two words.

He got back while holding a small box he places the box on the metal table. "Put her on the table." He grabs a small pillow and Dad places me on the table while placing my head on the pillow. Ratchet activates his holoform and appeared beside me. He opens the box and took a syringe and a small bottle. "This pain killer will help you." He injected me the pain killer on my neck. "Let it take effect for a little while." After an hour the medicine took effect and the migraine was slowly fading away. "Did it disappear?"

"It did lessened the pain...yeah its gone now."I replied while slowly sitting up.

"Alright, here take these. Take these serums every 6 earth hours, the serum will help you cure you're virus and take these pain killer as well. These are strong pain killers so don't go abusing them and take the next injection only after 12 hours of the last injection. It might take months to completely kill the virus inside you so don't get your hopes up for it to disappear any time soon." He deactivated his holoform and handed me a large suitcase after he has placed the serum and pain killer sedative inside. I took the large suit case and Dad picks me up.

"Thanks Ratchet."I said smiling he smiled back.

"You're welcome."Dad slowly exits the med bay and probably went to my room to start packing. While walking there we saw Will and Epps talking. They notice Dad and then saw me in his hand.

"Hey Big guy, so Lyn did he tell you?"Will ask me I nodded.

"What kind of jackass would they even try take Lyn away from her real parents?"Epps was getting pissed.

"Apparently the Director has told me that Evelyn needed to be placed in the hands of human creators."Dad explained. "She is unsafe within our hands and we have neglected the government about child care."

"Well if ya ask me, that's just wrong. Taking a kid away from her biological parents is just totally wrong. Plus she's happy here. And don't they even know what happened to her?"Will replied also getting pissed, guess he felt Dad's feelings since he is dad and all.

"Apparently they do not know and I know how you feel Major, but they have given me a choice to keep a connection to her."

"Yeah, that way I'll be a bit sane."

"Don't worry Lyn we'll sort this out sooner or later."Will cheered me up.

"Thanks Will."

-The Next Morning-

I sighed while looking at the ground.

"Evelyn please be careful of yourself."Mom hugged me tight in her human form.

"Do not worry Evelyn, we will keep contacting you."Dad's holoform hugged me along with Mom.

"I really don't wanna go~. Can't I bring Angelus with me?"I can feel my eyes started to drip some tears. They both pull away while Dad was wiping my tears.

"I know sweetspark. Angelus will need to stay here we were told that Sam's parents hates wolves, Jazz she is in you're hands now."They both look at Jazz holoform, he went beside me and grab my shoulders.

"Don' worry Boss ya know I would always protect Lyn with all ma spark."

"I know friend."

"Does everybody know?"I ask him.

"Yes, and they felt the same way as we did; Even the twins."I knew Sides miss me helping with they're pranks. But Sunny? Of all mech Sunny is worried about me? Maybe he's got something stuck in his processors.

Just then a black car arrived and there a guy wearing a black suit and had a pair of glasses. He slowly approaches Dad and shot a look of disgust on all of us. "Who the hell is he?"I ask Dad who just closes his eyes and sighs.

"If you're asking me young lady, I am Director Galloway. And I can see you're good to go so what are you waiting for." The bastard replied and I just growled. Jazz also snarled at him but Dad gestured for us to stand down.

"We are only giving our farewells Director."Dad replied calmly

"Well, hurry up. I don't have all day you know."This jackass is so annoying that I could feel energy building up right now. I think I heard Mom growled at him, Dad on the other hand just sighed irritated. I could feel the energy flowing through my body my arm on the other hand is also building up energy. "I have other things to attend to. So hurry up and give you're farewells to her so we can get this over with."That's it I've had enough with this!

"Listen pal! Just because you're some ass hole with a 'connection' to the president! Doesn't mean you're the president! Last I hear you're just the president's pet!"I wanted to slit his throat so bad! Jazz holds me. "And because of you; I had to move out of my home and be separated form my real parents!"

"Evelyn! That is enough!" Dad shouted at me to stop but I didn't listen my attention was on this bastard.

"Young lady do you even have any idea who you're yelling at; I'm th-"

"Who gives a shit of who you are!" I can feel the energy flowing strongly in me. I wanted to tear this human apart! "I'll tear you limb by limb..."I gave a loud growl that made everyone worried, Jazz grip on me was about to lose it.

"Evelyn!" Dad called out my name.

"What?" I went back to reality and blink a few times.

*THUD*

We all look at the rock that just dropped then suddenly a loud bang was heard behind Galloway.

"MY CAR!"He yelled as he turns to his car.

"What happened?"I shook my head while clenching it.

"Jazz, take Evelyn and go right now."Dad said to him and he nodded he drag me inside his alt mode and we both drove straight to Sam's home.

(Optimus POV)

"Who gives a shit of who you are!"Evelyn was struggling to get out of Jazz's hold, we all saw the rocks and boulders were shaking along with the Director's car. All of us saw Evelyn's eyes turned to crimson red and started growling at the Director, and then our eyes grew wide when we saw the objects that were shaking were slowly levitating. Both Evelyn and the Director haven't notice this but I was getting more concerned for Evelyn, she growled and whispered at the Director making us cringed in fear. "I'll tear you limb by limb..."I felt similar anger and hatred coming from her, and that was a bad sign. Her anger and hatred she was releasing was very close to Megatron's.

"Evelyn!"I called to her as she was about to release a great amount of anger on all of us. And probably was about to lunge for the Director as Jazz was losing his grip on her.

Then she soon blinked and her eyes turn back to normal "What?"She was pulled back to reality and cannot remember what she was doing earlier.

*THUD*

We all look at the source of the noise and saw that the rock that was levitating dropped; suddenly a loud bang was heard behind the Director. It looks like his car also dropped and was now in ruins.

"MY CAR!"

I then look at Jazz and immediately ordered him "Jazz, take Evelyn and go right now."He nodded and dragged Evelyn inside his alt mode then drove off. Angela walks beside me and looks at me worriedly.

"I have a very bad feeling about this."I embraced her tightly.

"I have also the same feeling."The Director turns back to us and said angrily.

"You owe me a car. Now can we just get this meeting over with!"He started stomping straight for the briefing room while I just clenched my processors. This human may be the first human I despised more than the Decepticons. Angela transform into her bipedal mode while I deactivated my holoform then transformed into my bipedal mode. We both walked straight to the meeting while I was removing Angela's anger towards the human.

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

"What just happened?"I look at Jazz beside me.

"Weren't ya payin' attention on yo surroundin's? Yo were losing yo'self; da rocks an' even da human's car were levitatin' yo were also releasin' a lot of energy that ya might get us injured babe. Ya even growled and said ya'll tear his limbs."

"I don't remember saying that...what's wrong with me?" First I got a migraine and now I lost control of myself? What's next my nightmare? I don't like this one bit.

"Yo jus' pissed is all."He looks back at the road and we were just quiet there, he didn't even turn the radio on. Then He decided to change the topic to cheer me up. "By da way. I'll be stayin' with ya an' we'll be stayin' with Sam, an' Bee's there too ya know. So cheer up a lil' babycakes."Jazz gave me a kiss and patted my back.

"Thanks a lot Jazz."I relaxed back on the seat and just remove my troubled thoughts and think about what to do when we got there.

"Mom! Where's my bag!"

When we parked in front of the Witwicky household we saw Sam walking out of the house while he was calling his Mom, my memories kicked in and felt Deja vu. I look at Jazz and said. "Hey do you remember when me and Blurr got here?"

"Oh yeah, I remember dat. I almost run over ya."I cringed and regretted to remind him the said memory.

I got out of the car and Jazz's holoform got out too, he went to the trunk while I go up to Sam and his parents. They saw me and then Bee's holoform came walking towards me from the garage. "Hey Eve, heard about you're problem back home."Sam pats my back and drags me to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Angie's daughter Evelyn. Eve these are my parents."

"Hello honey, we got the call from you're Dad. You're more welcome to stay here."Aunt Jude took my hand and drags me inside the house while Jazz and Bee carries my things.

"You really are the splitting image of Angela, I can only tell you two from you're hair color."Uncle Ron sat on the couch while I was seated on the other couch besides Sam.

"Those jerks are horrible, separating you from you're parents. They're crazy."Sam reassured me then Jazz sat beside me and wraps his arm on my waist.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Oh and Sam. Why don't you show her the room she's sleeping in."

"Okay Mom, c'mon Eve."Sam got up along with me, Jazz and Bee who were carrying my things and we all got up stairs. Sam led me to an empty room. "Well here it is, I know it's smaller than you're room back home."

"Nah, it's okay. By the way thanks Sam."

"Hey no problem, I owe Angie a lot it's the least I could do."

"Okay you two you can put them there."I look at the two holoform and point at the empty space beside the bed.

"Sammy! Lynny! Dinner's ready!"Sam's Mom calls us,

"Lynny..."Jazz snickered at my new nickname.

"Shut up..."I crossed my arms while hearing two more snickers behind him.

-Later that Night-

"I'm stuffed..."I plop down on my bed face first on the pillow then I felt someone beside me.

"Well ya did ate a lot."Jazz positions himself and laid beside me while I was laying beside him. He cuddled me close, I turn to face the window while he just fix himself to make me more comfortable while cuddling.

"I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing..?."I said sheepishly.

"Yo Dad mighta been cooling yo Moms."Jazz replied while covering us with a blanket. I feel sad being separated from my parents, at least my boyfriend and soon to be mate is here cuddling me. His arm drapes over my waist while his other arm is folded and resting his head. "Like I said befo' me an' Bee are 'ere, so cheer up a lil'."He kisses my neck.

"I guess..."I yawned and turn around to see his chest; I snuggled close to his chest I really am lucky to him here, it feels like I'm not alone in this world. I then said sheepishly "Night Jazz..."

"Night babe."

-3 AM-

"Lyn wake up!"

"No don't!"I shouted while I was twisting and turning, my eyes were closed I was having a nightmare and I was crying. "Daddy!"

"Babe! Wake up!" I shot my eyes open to see Jazz looking down at me worried.

My eyes were dripping wet with tears, I sobbed and embrace Jazz tightly. I had another same nightmare, I hadn't had that nightmare ever since we got back from England. Then my head started to hurt again, I let go of Jazz and sank my head on the pillow. "I-I need...some...pain...k-killers...fuck..."I pointed at the large suitcase that Ratchet gave me; he packed it with my serum and the pain killer sedative. Jazz quickly got up and opens it, he got the syringe and the small bottle. He slowly draws the pain killer in the syringe then he carefully injects it on my neck. After an hour while he was holding me tightly the migraine faded away. I slowly sat up and rested my head on his chest. "God this sucks, first I was separated from my parents and now I got this stupid virus that gives me a migraine of hell."

"Easy babe...get back ta sleep baby, I'll be lookin' after ya."We both laid back on the bed while he was cuddling me to sleep. I close my eyes and went back to sleep hoping that I won't be having anymore nightmares.

* * *

(Angela POV)

When I entered Optimus' office he was very disturbed and I could see plenty of papers and data pads stacked at his desk. He hadn't notice me enter so I sneakily went behind him, I can feel he's very stressed. Once I'm behind him I wrap my servos around his shoulders, I giggled when he jumped. "Is there something wrong?"I nuzzle my helm on the back of his neck.

"Nothing's wrong."He is such a good liar, but right now he isn't doing so well. So my fingers playfully dance on his chest.

"Please don't lie to me, I can very much tell that you're disturbed right now."He just sighed I went in front of him and sat on his lap while my arms wraps around his neck and resting my head on his chest. "Is it about Evelyn?"I look up to him.

"Yes. Jazz contacted me earlier; he said Evelyn just had another nightmare about me and a migraine."

"What do you mean another nightmare about you?"

"She had this nightmare before we left for England to get you; her nightmare is about Megatron offlining me."

"Megatron's dead, why the hell..."

"It is very disturbing, I know. And the General has reported me the Allspark shard has been stolen, as well as Megatron's body."I stood up looking shock as hell; he pulls me back and tightly embraces me.

"Could it be that you're ancestors are telling something to her?"

"Maybe they are, you saw what she did this morning. She didn't have any control of her anger and that triggered the unknown energy inside her."

"Yes I did."

"It is possible that she was chosen by our ancestors to wield something...valuable...rather than me." I stroke his helm to comfort him.

"I know dear, you wanted to be you rather than her to have such a thing."

"What did I do to upset them?"

"I think you didn't made them upset."

"But, Angela. What if I had made a mistake and did not see it?"

"I know you didn't make any mistakes. I believe that Evelyn was given some kind of role, an important role."

"What?"

"Haven't you said something before that 'Fate rarely calls upon us in a moment of our choosing'?" I look down at him as he looks back me with a raised optic ridge.

"Yes I did, and what does that have to do with Evelyn?"

"What if 'Fate' chose Evelyn to wield something powerful? And 'Fate' chose her to fulfill a mission that we can't fulfill? Haven't you thought about that dear?" he pauses for a minute then looks away.

"Maybe." I stood up then grab his servo and tried to drag him away as an idea hit me for him to relax his muscle cables and his processor. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the wash racks, thought you needed to cool down."

"The last time we were there Evelyn heard us." I stopped then look at him with wide optics.

"She heard us?" I knew we shouldn't have gone in there!

"Yes. But if you like we could do it here?" He's thinking something I like! But just to test his suggestion.

"And how do you exactly cool down in here? You're office is probably the only place I feel stress, even though I am busy as hell in my workshop." He pulls me with his hand that I was holding and wrap his arm on my small frame around my waist, he is large.

"Would you like to see how?" Oh his animalism is hitting again, maybe he's got a separate system for that. He leans down and captures my lips with his, so fiery that it made me grip his antenna! The sound of hearing him moan is making me aroused.

"The…door!" I struggle to get every word out as he kisses me. We let go of each other I went to the door and locked it. When I turn around his optics were looking at mine with those seductive and lustful optics, he charged for me. His body crushed mine and trapped me in between the wall and his hard strong body.

Again our lips crashed into a fiery and passionate kiss, he lifts with his strong arms and walks towards the desk then he gently place me on the desk as data pads fell and papers scatter. Both of our pleasure system kicked to overdrive, his hands were on my thighs squeezing and caressing them as I gave out moans. We broke the kiss and look at each other seductively, I studied carefully his features of his face plates while he was studying my chest and face plates. After a minute I leaned forward and wrap my arms on his neck pulling his head as my lips went to his antenna licking them and suckled it. I grinned widely as he was groaning and moaning while I kept sucking and licking his antenna, his lips went to my neck and carefully biting my sensitive wires with his dental plates. I arched my back and moaned loudly, my hands then went to his back and caress it. Slowly my hands move towards his codpiece and caress it, he groaned loudly. He pushes me back and letting me go, he's very aroused now as well as me. I can feel my port getting ready. He slowly unlatches his codpiece, even though I have been seeing his interface rod so many times it still leaves me in awe at the size of it. It is very huge and it perfectly fits in my port, he leans in again kissing me while my hands where slowly reaching for his rod and my fingers were tentatively playing on his rod it twitched and I giggled on his lips. His hands were now on the latch of my valve plate and slowly unlatch it then removing it. Once gone he broke the kiss and looks at me giving me the look of readiness of the ride ahead. I nodded as he sheathes his rod in my port making cry out loud of his name.

"I hope you're ready."

"I was born ready…" I whispered seductively as we both started to rock our hips together and hearing the sound of metal hitting and kept moaning loudly. Not long enough we both hit our overload and fell limp on the desk while panting.

* * *

-One Week after-

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

I walk down stairs and saw Sam holding a box and was talking to his parents. Aunt Jude was crying and saying that she'll miss him because he was going to college now and has to live in a dorm. Uncle Ron on the other hand was getting ready to go to France along with Aunt Jude; they agreed to let me stay here in the house along with Jazz. Sam had to wait for 5 years after graduating in high school due to the problem of his connection to Dad and the others as well as finding a better college university. His parents agree to it as long as he can go back to his education. As I walk towards Sam and Uncle Ron they were talking about how proud Uncle is on Sam that he was the first Witwicky to go to college. I stopped school and started working at the military, I know it's fast but my uncontrolled energy inside me just made me older and making me hit puberty and I had this uncontrolled power that Primus knows what it does made me stay in the base for a long time. Dad is still thinking if I should go to school or not, Mom on the other hand tried to convince him.

"Morning Eve." Sam puts the box on the ground and hugs me; Sam was acting big brother on me now.

I've got a lot of big brothers and big sisters back home. First Blurr, then the Lambo twins, Arcee, and Flareup. Chromia doesn't count but I don't call her aunt, I call Ironhide Uncle Hide and she's his spark mate making her aunt. I almost called her aunt when Uncle Hide was with her, and thankfully I shut myself up just before I finish the word. She might dismember me, and get pissed because she might get offended if I call her aunt. Skids and Flap called her and Ironhide Aunt Chromia and Uncle Hide, you have no idea how those two would make up a good pair no wonder Uncle Hide fell for Chromia. She's just as violent as he is when in pissed off mode. Still no one beats my Mom's violence when she is in pissed off mode, ohhh~ that's one thing she'll always brag about at Chromia, they're best friends by the way. Dad and Uncle Hide agrees to stay away from them when they're in pissed off mode, sadly Dad always get Mom's sucker punches when he tries to calm her down. Straight in the face mind you. Chromia gave her perfect 10, wow.

"Morning Sam, Morning Uncle Ron." I let go of Sam and hug Uncle Ron. I let him go.

"So kid, you sure you're gonna be fine in the house?"

"I'll be fine Uncle Ron." Sam went to his room while I went to the garage to go see Jazz and Bee.

"Morning sleepyheads." I knock on they're hoods then heard they're engines revved alive, I can also hear the gears whirring like yawning. I sat on Jazz's hood his alt mode jumped when I sat there crossed legged and was looking at his windshield. His engine whirred like he's laughing.

"Mornin' babe, did ya sleep well?" He spoke through the radio.

"Yeah."

"We actually got a message from Prime that he and Angie are visiting you today." I shot my eyes wide and look at Bee.

"Really!"

"Yeah, they needed to talk to you about something." Bee replied.

"I hope it's good news. I've already got lots of bad ones in my head, and they are killing me!" I reposition myself so I laid my back on Jazz's hood flat while looking at the garage ceiling.

"Don' worry baby, maybe it's good news." Just then we heard some gunshots outside the garage.

"C'mon you two!" I shot up and jump out of the hood and ran outside.

"Baby wait!" Jazz called me but I still ran towards outside.

I could see Uncle Ron and Sam were running and behind the water fountain while they are being shot at a group of small Cons. I took out my handgun and aim at them, I was able to shoot one down. I got their attentions so they were aiming at me. "Bastards!" I shouted and kept shooting at them again. "Jazz!"

"Bumblebee!" Sam shouted then Bee and Jazz drove out of the garage and they transformed and started shooting at the Cons.

"Damn Cons!" Jazz shouted as his visor was drawn and shot one. "Lyn get back!"He shouted at me.

"I can fight too you know!" I yelled back as I shot another one down.

Bee got the last one and we all calm down I turn around and look at Jazz angry, Aunt Jude was screaming and running then halted to a stop when she was hit with a garden pot me and Sam winced at that.

"Judy!" Uncle Ron ran towards her while Sam was walking towards us.

"I told ya ta get back didn'I!"Jazz yelled

"And I told you that I can fight too didn't I!" I yelled back.

"We don' wanna get ya hurt!"

"When are gonna you stop that overprotective thing? When I'm an old lady? Pfft! I got plenty of training back in the base that I also beaten Sunny!"

"Lyn thas not it!"

"No it is!"

"Damn it Lyn! When are ya gonna understand!"

"Understand that I'm nothing but a weak and useless!"

"No!"

"Then what is it!"

"Guys!"

"What!"We shouted in unison and both look at Sam who was pointing at the incoming fire truck from afar, Jazz immediately transformed and went to the garage. "Bee, you too in the garage. Now."Bee was arguing but then went to the garage while he threw a box. We turn around and saw Mickaela walking towards us.

"Hey what happened?"Sam grabs her shoulders and whispered something.

"Evelyn!"I turn around and saw Mom running towards me While Dad was walking. "What happened?"She hugs me and gave me kisses.

"Just some accident."

"Evelyn you're injured." Dad took my left arm and we saw that there was a bullet wound, I just realized that now and felt the pain. "Where is Jazz?"

"In the garage."I pointed "But it's now his fault."I told them the accident that happened earlier.

"You were fighting? Evelyn you should have listened to him!"Mom scolded

"Mom I can handle myself!"

"You have just been shot and now you're injured, how is that handling yourself?"Dad replied.

"It's just a flesh wound."

"No it isn't!"

"Mom! It's just a scratch!"

"Evelyn don't you dare use your tone on us." I felt the pain on my left arm and yelped in pain.

"Mom that hurts!"

"What? We didn't even touch the wound."

"You just did! Damn it..."

"Evelyn what is wrong?"Mom reaches my forehead but I jerked it away/

"I don't know. Ever since I've been given this thing in me, my life's been nothing but confusion."

"Evelyn, there is something we need to talk about. But first we need to get that injury of yours patched up."Dad carefully grabs my shoulders and went to the ambulance to get my wound cleaned up Mom went to the garage to talk to Jazz his holoform was walking out of the garage and saw Mom approaching him.

"There all cleaned."

"Thank you."Dad thanked the medic and we went to his alt mode, when we arrived there we saw Mom and Jazz waiting.

"Hey Lyn sorry I yelled ya back there." Jazz rubs the back of his neck I went beside him and patted his arm.

"It's alright, sorry I yelled you back there too."

"Thas okay."He places an arm on my shoulders.

"Evelyn, I want you to pay close attention to what I am going to say." Dad gently grab my shoulders and slowly pulling me to an embrace.

"What is it?" I look up to him.

"I want you and Jazz to go somewhere else and stay hidden."

"What? Why?"

"Megatron's back."Mom said sadly. Jazz's expression turned to shock then into complete anger.

"Megatron? Who's he?"I ask while looking up on Dad. He was looking away then looked at Mom.

"She needs to know Optimus."

Dad took a deep breath then started explaining "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, he is the very reason why we are in war. His greed and lust for power has consumed Cybertron and is now in ruins, his spark is filled with anger and hatred among humans and Autobots for millions of years. But most of all, he wanted to offline me and crush my spark."I shockingly gasped.

"But...how?"

"It is possible he was revived with an Allspark fragment that we are protecting."

"I don't want to be taken by him..."I started to cry Dad wipes my tears with his thumb

"I will not let him take you, I will do everything to keep you safe and away from him."He puts his forehead onto mine.

"But Daddy, my nightmare...*sniff*...don't die...!"I embrace him why he was wiping my tears away.

"Evelyn nothing will happen to me…I promise."

"B-But! Dad..dy"I kept sobbing and embrace him tighter while burying my face on his chest.

"Evelyn…"Mom went closer and stroke my hair to calm me down.

"Have you packed her things Jazz?"Dad looks at him and he nodded, Dad pushes me slowly and kisses my forehead. "Evelyn, be careful now alright. I promise, we will be back together again as a whole family once this is over."

"We will never give up on you Evelyn."Mom hugs me tight like our last and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Dad…"

"I love you too sweetspark…we've already gotten you an apartment. And keep this, for good luck."Dad gave me a necklace that has a pendant in a shape of a heart by placing around my neck. "This is a piece of my spark and your mother's that has been crystallized and shaped for you. Whenever you're feeling alone, close your eyes, clear your thoughts and hold the pendant close to your spark and you will hear our voices telling you. That you are not alone in this universe and we will forever be together no matter where we are or how far we will be apart."He whispered and gave me one last kiss on my forehead both Dad and Mom left, Jazz slowly drags me to his alt mode.

* * *

MarZ: Readers cry if you must! Because I insist it! And about the lemon part, sorry if i had to add that. And last one, I know all of you are wondering about Sam's delay and Optimus' phrase of that fate thing. Do not forget that this is my story! so If you don't like it don't read it! simple as that!

Ryou: So the sad part begins. And please, no flames on the review. this our second fic so go easy on her.

MarZ: I know, and I'm crying at writing the next chapter! And thanks for backing me up Ryou!

Megsy: Why haven't you change my name!

MarZ: I'll give you two reasons. one, your name is long. two, your a villain lots of fans hate you for killing Jazz so live with it.

Megsy: Slag you!

MarZ: Is that a request for throwing you to the bizarro world?

Megsy: I mean! Thank you!

MarZ: Your welcome, Readers about that MarZonian corner I'll start that after some of the sad part of the story is gone. So prepare for your questions and dares. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

MarZ: Hello again guys! Here's chapter 9!

Ryou: Readers prepare a box of tissue.

MarZ: The title says it all.

Evelyn: I feel something wierd

MarZ: You'll soon see Lyn. Readers I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shattering Your World**

* * *

(Angela POV)

I kept looking at the side mirror looking at my daughter as we drove away. Her tears were like a knife stabbed in my spark, Jazz then dragged her to the garage. But I was more worried at my mate, what if the nightmare Evelyn had would come true? I shook my head removing the negative thoughts of what will happen to him. "Angela."I turn my head to see Optimus looking at me concerned as usual.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced."

"You are always hard to convince."I smiled weakly he did as well.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Was it wise to just be separated from her?"

"Angela we have been through with this. You know that we must keep her away from Megatron."

"I know, it's just…I don't know. This is the first time I have been separated from Evelyn."

"It hurts me as well Angela."

"You should have told her."

"I can't tell her about her real uncle…"

We both felt the same way, Evelyn is too important for us. If only Megatron would have stayed dead then we would be in peace forever. But you can't always get what you want, you must earn them.

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

"They're gone..."I whispered while watching my parents leave.

"C'mon babe." Jazz dragged me to the car.

I look at the heart shaped stone that Mom and Dad made for me. I felt lonely for the first time in my life. I recalled what Dad told me about this shard. I close my eyes and cleared my thoughts and held the shard close to my chest. Nothing...not even their voices or thoughts are heard. I tried harder but there was still nothing; I sighed and just fell limp on the seat while looking at the window.

"Hey yo okay?"

"Yeah, just…peachy…" _'Is this really all my fault? Was it my fault that I made myself feel lonely? No it can't be. I worked hard to get them together; I worked hard to get us back together as a family. But...all those hard work just went to waste. No__!__ I shouldn't be thinking about this! I did this for us! For all three of us! They'll fix this problem I know it. I just have to believe in them.'_

-The Next Day-

"What?"

"I said do you want to me to come over there?" Mickaela ask for the third time.

"Sorry Mickeala, I guess I was in trance."

"No worries."

"I don't think your gonna like this place."I look around at the mess in the living room. "I still have to arrange these things."Several boxes and luggage are still scattered.

"Alright, then why don't you come over here?"

"Okay."

"Is your boyfriend coming?"

"No he isn't."

"Why not?"

"He's busy talking with Dad."

"I see, alright I'll see you then in an hour."

"Sure, bye Mickaela."

"Bye, be careful okay."

"I will."I hung up the phone and went to the showers to get cleaned up. Once out I went to the bedroom and wore my clothes. I wore a black leather vest and denim black shorts I also wore a black leather coat. I then wrote a note for Jazz and place it on the coffee table before exiting the apartment and locked the door. Jazz already has a duplicate key so no worries.

I got in my motor bike and headed straight for Mickaela's place. I saw parents holding they're children while I was passing by them, I shook my head and forget the thought and kept driving. We can't always get what we want, but we have to earn them. Once I arrived in Mickaela's place I went inside the garage and heard a ruckus.

"Mickaela?" I walked into a corner and saw her holding a torch and was pointing it at a small Decepticon who seem to have lost an optic. "Mickaela what happened!" I quickly rushed beside her while I draw my gun and aimed it at the Decepticon.

"Little creep was going for the safe."

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?"I growled at him.

"Easy warrior goddesses! I'm just a little scrap drone!" The Decepticon was raising his arms in defence.

"Then we're your worst nightmare." She used the tongs and places him in a metal box and locked it. She went to the table and grabs her cell. "We'll be right there, be careful Sam."She hung up and puts her cell away.

"Mickaela what's happening?"

"I've don't have time to explain we gotta get to Sam fast."She quickly went to grab her blue denim jacket. "Grab that box." She pointed at the metal box that she locked the Decepticon in.

I hoist the gun in my belt and grab the box we went to our bikes then drove to the air port. I left my gun in the bike so they won't suspect me as a terrorist. When we arrive at the counter the guy asked us a question.

"Have anything or anyone suspicious or unusual given you to carry today?"

"Yeah a live box…!"Both me and Mickaela placed our foot on the box and replied in sync.

"No."We both smiled once done we got in the plane and headed straight for Sam's dorm.

"Okay Mickaela, What is going on?"I look at her

"Earlier Sam called and said he was having some kind of visions or writings appearing in his mind."

"But what was that lighter case you brought inside it?"

Mickaela look around then leaned in my ear and whispered. "A small piece of the Allspark…"My eyes wide and pull back, looking at her in disbelief.

"How'd you get that?"

"It was in Sam's jacket, he gave it to me for safety."

"Because he doesn't want to get more involve with my Dad."I crossed my arms, I felt sorry for Bee.

"Well that's what he wanted."

I sighed then look at the window.

-3 hours later-

"Let's see his room should be over there…"Mickaela pointed out and we both walked there. Once we're at the door I turn the door knob and open it. "Sa-…"

We both look at Sam with a blonde girl on top of him lip locked. She pulls back and they both saw us. "Mickaela? Eve?"

"Who's your girlfriend?" The blonde asked. "The girl beside the kid?"

"Actually I'm his Ex." Mickaela closed the door and took my hand. I was stunned and shock to just dump Mickaela like that. We are both pissed so we slowly walked away.

Then a loud ruckus was heard in Sam's room again which made us dead stop in our tracks. "Should we go check it out?" I look at Mickaela she nodded and we both ran back to his room. I kicked the door open and saw the blonde woman to be a Cybertronian. She saw me and yelled.

"The young Prime!"

"Hey what's goin-"Another guy ran beside us and saw Sam screaming like a girl I took his arm and we all ran outside I took the other guy with us.

"Over there!" I pointed at the library. We all entered and hid on one of the sections.

"What the hell is going on?"The guy that we took shouted and started to panic.

"Sam what the hell!" Mickaela shouted at him. I was in between them so I roll my eyes.

"Look that thing just came after me alright!" The two just argued while I look around to see if the pretender was there, I sat back down again and look at the guy panicking.

"What's your name…?"

"L-Leo…Listen I don't know what's going on here?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow us and you'll survive."Sam and Mickaela are just arguing. "Guys…!"I shouted at them.

"What?"They both look at me.

"Can we please just focus on the problem at hand?"

"Fine."

"Alright I'm gonna go look see if sh-."A loud explosion was heard behind us we all look and saw the pretender to be following us. "Split up!"I yelled at them. I look around to find a weapon and I saw a steel pipe. I took it and readied my stance.

"Well, well, the young Prime wanted to test me?"She looked at me with death. "Once I give you to Megatron he will be most pleased to see his…niece."I shot my eyes wide and got more alarmed as she approaches.

"I don't have any uncle! I would never have an uncle like him!"I shouted back.

"Really? I suppose your father has lied to you."

"He would never lie!"

"Oh don't be foolish child! Think! Why would your father hold back when Megatron's name is mentioned hm?"

"He…he wouldn't…would he?"_Dad would never lie to me…would he?_

"Oh your uncle would be very pleased to see you."She charges at me while I defended myself.

"Lyn run!"I look up to see Sam and Mickaela dropping a shelf on top of the pretender. I took dodge on the pretender's blow and she was dropped with the shelf. "C'mon!"Mickaela ran towards me and took my arm dragging me away.

"The box!"I pointed at the metal box near the parking lot Sam got it and we all got in the van. I was in the back with Leo while Sam was in the passenger's seat and Mickaela was in the driver's seat hot wiring the van. "Hurry!"I look up at the windshield and saw the pretender slowly walking towards us.

"I'm trying!"

The Decepticon jumped at the hood and tried busting the windshield.

"I got it!" Mickaela started the engine and she drove away but the pretender was still on the hood. "Eat it this bitch!"She smashed the Decepticon on the light post crushed. We drove as far away as possible.

"Is everyone okay?"

Just then something pierced the roof and lifted us of the ground, Sam's door opened so he was pulled out and fell. He was able to grab a hold of the door. I went to his side and me and Mickaela grabbed his arm. "Sam!"She yelled while we pull him inside, when he's in he closed the door.

"What the Pit!"I yelled and look out side to see a black chopper flying while it's hook was on the roof. It was flying towards the large factory. I look back at the others.

"Is that thing the good guy?"Leo pointed at the chopper.

"If it was I should know who it is."I replied.

We then heard a clicked and we're falling, we fell on the ground hard. I lift my head up and look around. "Is everybody okay?"Sam asked while he was clenching his head. Then something was slicing the middle of the van we both backed off and was a large saw was cutting the middle. Once it was split I felt someone lifted me and saw the mech in my nightmares. I shot my eyes wide in horror.

"It seems my brother has indeed a child, a fleshling as well…"His voice pure evil and dark. "Tell me fleshling, do you know who your uncle is?"

"N-No…"I replied in complete fear, he chuckled darkly.

"Your father is a real liar…do you know who am I?"I couldn't reply so he just growled. "I am Megatron, your uncle."I shook my head and covered my face with my hands while crying. I felt a claw stroking my back making me shivered. "Now that you know child, I have other business to attend to." He held a grip on my body while he grab Sam and place him on the table, he pinned Sam with his scissor like fingers. "As for you boy…"A small decepticon crawled on top of Sam and was examining him. Sam was trying to make up excuses. I on the other hand was dropped on the floor hard; I yelped in pain and started to stand.

"Lyn!" Mickaela helped me and we watched as Sam was being inserted with a device. Once out the little creature was projecting images and was mumbling.

"What did he say?"Sam looks at the tyrant.

"There is something in your brain that we need."

The creature took out a saw and was slowly descending at Sam's mind. "Wait no!"

All of a sudden we heard the windows shattered and look up to see Dad jumping at a large beam and started shooting at Megatron. I also saw Bee and Jazz shooting at Megatron,. "Dad!"I shouted for him while I ran towards Sam to help him.

"Evelyn!" Dad looks down at us and he looks back at Megatron and shoots him making him thrown out of the building. "Evelyn! Follow me!" He walks out while I followed him and Sam darted towards Mickaela and Leo, Bee transformed and they got inside his alt mode. Once Dad was out he transformed into his alt mode and I quickly climb in. "What are you doing here!"

"Dad I was jus-!"

"Explain to me later!"Dad was hitting at top speed while we're being chased by Megatron in his alt mode. "Get out! Now!" Dad opened the door and I quickly jump out while he transformed into his bipedal mode. "Go somewhere safe and hide!" I ran towards the bark and hid myself while I was looking at him being tackled by Megatron.

"Why haven't you told me that I had a niece Prime?"

"Evelyn is not your niece!"

"You had lied to her about me!"Dad was thrown on the ground but he was able to stand up quick. "She may also be the key to the future of our race as the boy."

"You will have to get through me first!"

"Fool! Starscream find the child and get her!"

I look up to see the jest transformed and zeroed his optics on me. "Come here child…" I quickly ran away from him while running I took a quick glance behind me and saw Starscream chasing me Megatron followed after he threw Dad. I didn't pay attention on my ground as I was tripped by a rock; I stumble and was crawling away from the Megatron who was slowly approaching me. I backed into a tree bark and was crying silently.

"You are mine now child…"

"No…get away…!"

"Evelyn!" I look up to see Dad jump from my behind and tackle Megatron along with Starscream on the ground. "You'll never touch her!" He roared in anger.

"Dad!" I when I saw him got a heavy blow on the jaw. He slowly got up but was still fired with the other Decepticon and Starscream.

I stood in shock when Megatron shot him a charged cannon that made him flew pass me I ran towards him but stopped at a near tree bark beside him when he landed, he was slowly getting up. "Dad get up!"I called for him.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron slowly approaches him, I wanted to run over to Dad but my legs were numb.

"You'll never stop at one!"He shouted and lifts his head up.

"I'll take you all on!"Dad drew his second energon sword and charged at Megatron

The fight kept going for a while I was very amazed that he was able to stand up against three of them, but I was still watching in horror and prayed to Primus for Dad to be safe. He threw Megatron away then he went for the other Decepticon and be headed him. Once he withdrew his swords he was then looking around shouting my name "Evelyn! Where are you!"I quickly ran out of the hiding spot and ran towards him, but when I was about to reach him I could see the tyrant behind him.

"Daddy behind you!"I shouted but was too late and I watched in horror to see my father being pierced at his spark. I cried out for him and kept crying but nothing is happening then my spark was torn when his spark chamber was blown. "DADDY! NOOOOOO!"I cry out until it was nothing but sobs, he fell to his knees and then on the ground.

"…Evelyn…run…ru…n…"He whispered before his optics started to dim.

I lunge myself at his faceplates then cried out for him. "Daddy! Please! Don't do this!"I was shaking his face plates but his optics soon became dark, I felt my whole world shatter to pieces. "You promised we could be together again! DADDY! DON'T GO!" My tears kept bursting and dripping on his metal cheeks. "D…Da…d..." My voice box was beginning to collapse as I kept calling him; I wasn't emitting any more sounds except sobs and sniffs.

"Now then fleshing…"I look up to see Megatron smiling devilishly down on me.

"You…m-monster…!" I yelled at him, he just chuckled darkly. I could energy build up again like last time. "Bec-ca…of…y-yo…!" My words were stumbling with sobs and couldn't get them out right.

"It seems you are losing your voice child." His scissor like fingers beginning to slowly reach for me I wanted to scream to so loud but my voice is broken. I close my eyes and dunk my head on Dad's cheek. I was waiting for his claws to grab me and take me away knowing my life is over, but there was still nothing happening, until I heard a familiar voice in my mind.

'_Evelyn! Don't give up!'_

"_What?" That voice…_

'_Clear your thoughts!'_

"_Daddy?"_

'_In order for you to control the energy inside you, you must clear your thoughts!'_

"_Daddy…"_

'_You must never cloud your thoughts with doubt. Believe in yourself Evelyn, as have I.'_

"_Daddy…please…come back…"_

'_Evelyn…believe in yourself…'_

"_Don't leave me!"_

'_Be strong Evelyn…'_

"_Daddy!"_

The voice was soon gone all I could do is follow what the voice told me to. I cleared my clouded mind, from horror to pain, sorrow, fear, until it was blank. '_Control…control…_'Bit by bit the energy inside me is starting to build up, this time I can control it. Before, I let my anger get a head of me, this time…this time _'I won't let it control me! I need to believe in myself, no doubts, no disbeliefs; I only have to believe myself!' _I can feel the energy concentrating on my symbolic arm, I slowly open my eyes then look up to see Megatron's claws reaching for me. Before he could touch me I created an earthen wall underneath him to knock him back.

"W-What is this!" He was slowly standing up while I was concentrating on controlling my energy but I was getting very tired that I could faint if I did that again. The earthen wall collapse and turned into rubble. I panted heavily, I used too much energy.

"Lyn!" I turn to see Jazz along with Uncle Hide, Ratchet and Prowl approaching me they concentrated their blasters on Megatron and started shooting at him. "Decepticons fall back!" He shouted while he was transforming.

"Prime…" Ironhide knelt beside me.

"Evelyn are you alright…?" Ratchet stroke my back.

"Jazz, take Evelyn and join Bumblebee!" Prowl looks around then at Jazz

"But! What a 'bout the Boss!" He protested.

"Just do it, Jazz!" Prowl ordered as anger filled in his optics, Jazz transformed and his holoform carried me inside him. Once I was in we drove off following Bee.

I look out the window to see them surrounding Dad's body, I started crying again while I curled my self into a ball and burying my face on my knees. "Lyn…I'm sorry…" Jazz's holoform was beside me and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

(Angela POV)

"What…?"

"It's true Angela…"_This can't be, he can't be dead…_

"That's gotta be a mistake Will!" I stood up from my chair while tears are falling on my cheek.

"Ironhide and the others got back they told us that…he's gone now…he sacrificed himself for Evelyn."

"No…"

"They brought his body."I quickly ran out of my and Optimus' room

"Angie wait!"

I ignored him and headed straight outside. This isn't right! He can't die! Once I got there I could see all the Autobots gathered. "Angela…" Arcee looked at me while she was leaking with energon tears on her optics. I transformed to my bipedal form and pushed away the autobots.

"Primus…no…"There I could see non other that Optimus' body dead and silent.

I quickly ran over to his side and fell on my knees crying, I place my hand on his face. His spark chamber was blown; his armor was filled with scratches. My other hand went to his spark chamber, but there was nothing. The beating of his spark is gone, not even the bright light that proves his love for me and Evelyn. Arcee and Chromia kneeled beside me and hold me while I was crying non stop. I clenched my chest. "How could you do this to me…?"I whispered and leaned my face to his. He was gone; there was no deep chuckle from him, no more caressing of my cheek, no more of his warm smile, no more of his deep and reassuring voice, nothing. He was gone, he left us. I buried my face on his chest shutting my audio receptors so I can shut the outside world around me while crying uncontrollably. I can feel my systems overheating with all the anger building up again. Arcee and Chromia just kept holding me tight. I went into darkness after I felt a prick on my neck.

(Evelyn POV)

"Lyn…?"

"…"

"C'mon Lyn say somethin'…"

"…"I lift my head up and saw Jazz's holoform was holding me tight. I look back down and still dripping tears from my eyes, I can't talk anymore my voice was broken, I my throat is sore and painful. I knew that I was in complete despair. Jazz sighs but still held me close to his spark.

"Lyn, can you talk?" Mickaela asked me while stroking my back. I numbly shook my head 'no'.

"She must have broken her voice box from all that screaming." Sam replied.

"What do we do?" Bee asked.

"We just have to give her time; she's been through a lot already..." Sam sat near the bon fire.

Leo walks up to him and said while shaking. "Listen S-Sam, I gotta get home you know…" Sam stood up angry.

"Go! Nobody's stopping you!" He walks towards Mickaela while Leo was just silent.

"Lyn…can't ya talk?" Jazz asked me again.

"…"Nothing came out of my mouth when I open them; I close them and cry silently again Jazz could only stroke my back and comfort me. I close my eyes while I was clenching the shard close to my spark; I ignored the voices around me and cleared my thoughts. I tried to remember Dad's words. _'If only I could end my life to be with Dad…'_

'_Close your eyes, clear your thoughts, and hold the shard close to your spark. You will hear our voices telling you that you are not alone…'_

_I open them again and saw that I was in the same place that I met the Primes, white sands and the blue ocean. There was no Jazz, no Sam, and no Mickaela. I felt so lonely in my spark; I sat down and tucked my knees then buried my face with them. I was slowly rocking while humming the lullaby that Dad hummed to me before I go to sleep. I still kept humming and thinking that everything that happened was a dream, Dad's death was only a nightmare…just a nightmare…I want to end my life, removing all the negativity and be forever in peace with Dad. I was still humming and rocking back and forth until I heard another person humming it. I lift my head up to see the one person that would always comfort me when I was in fear, sadness, he would always make me smile, and always be there to protect me. I shot up and ran towards him he immediately pick me up and held me close to his spark. "D…a..dy…" I couldn't talk properly any more but he just held me close while comforting me by stroking my back. If only time could stop, I want this to last forever. No pain, no sadness, no fear, no Megatron, no death, no war, no troubles, and no darkness; just me and Dad together._

'_Evelyn…'I started to cry again snuggle closer to his chest his voice would always keep me calm, but right now I can't find calmness but only fear. 'Shh…I am here…'He still kept stroking my back. _

"_C-Co…me…b-ba…k"_

'_I cannot, I am only here because you are losing hope, and you would wish to end your life to gain peace. Your pain has summoned me to be able to talk to you for only a short period of time.'_

"_B-But…Da…d..y…"I sobbed._

'_Evelyn you must listen to me, I cannot stay here longer. You must never lose hope; never give up even if I am no longer with you. You must think, death is never always a solution to gain peace and serenity.' I shook my head 'Evelyn…I loved you with my entire spark, and I will always look after you and your mother from above.' I buried my face on his chest. 'Always remember that we are together, wherever I am, how far apart we are, we are always together within our sparks. If you are ever feeling alone, close your eyes, clear your thoughts, and listen closely to your spark. You will hear my voice to tell you that you are never alone…'_

"_I don't want you to go!"_

'_I know sweetspark, but my time is up…'_

"_No Daddy! Don't go!"_

'_Farewell Evelyn…'a blinding light was surrounding me forcing me to close my eyes. 'I shall forever keep our promise…'_

"_Daddy!"_

"Daddy…?" I whispered.

"Lyn your voice…"I open my eyes to see Mickaela looking down on me worried. I felt my voice box was fine now, before it was very sore. "I guess it was a miracle."

"How long was I out?" I ask her.

"About half an hour sweetie, you can still sleep longer."

"No I'm fine now, I just had a weird dream that's all…"

Mickaela hugged me like Mom would hug me, I buried my face on her shoulder while she was just comforting me. "Its okay hon. let all out…"She said to me softly. I slowly recalled the dream about me and Dad talking, _'Daddy…I won't give up! I'll never give up! I'll do everything to keep our promise!'_ I kept repeating that thought to pledge to myself.

"Listen Bee, I'm sorry. All those things I said to you…"Sam slowly sat down on the chair and was looking at the floor.

"We'll always be friends." Bee used the radio.

"I'm just gonna turn myself in." I look at him.

"Sam don' do it!" Jazz said.

"W-We got to stick together!" Bee replied by using the radio then transformed.

"You're not going to do that." Mickaela let's go of me and sat next to Sam, he stood up and leaned on Bee's hood.

"Yes I am, plus, this is for Evelyn's sake." I stood up and darted towards him, I punched him on the jaw. "Eve! Wha-."

"Listen Sam! He came into my dreams so he can give me hope! Yes turning myself over is what I wanted to end this, but is it worth it? After everything we worked for!" Jazz's holoform then grab my shoulders.

"Babe…"

"No Jazz! I'm sick and tired of running…there's a reason why I was given this power." I ripped the sleeve of my black coat to show my symbolic arm. "My ancestors didn't just give me this for fun; they gave me this for a purpose!" I slowly levitate the broken TVs around us and gathered them to turn it into a blaster in my other hand. "Sam, if we just give up now. Everything we worked hard for will just perish away in just one single blow. That's why Dad never gave up on Mom when she was dying…and he would always take chances no matter how slim it is, he would always do everything, sacrifice everything just to save Mom. Right now, the Decepticons are launching a full scale attack! Because they were looking for a new energon source. And this bastard called the Fallen is the one leading; I had a dream before that my ancestors visited me. I was given a mission. Dad gave his life for me to continue my mission and for me to live, and I'm not going to ignore my mission or waste Dad's sacrifice! I will fulfill my mission not just for Dad or my ancestors, but for everyone!"

"Thas right yo!" Skids responded.

"Yeah they better be ready fo' Lyn-Lyn." Mudflap followed.

"Thanks guys."I smiled.

"Eve…Thanks a lot." Sam smiled Michaela did as well

"Now ya sound like da Boss babe."Jazz grinned at me while I just slapped his arm playfully. "An' ya know I would be there fo' ya, everywhere ya go babe." He embraced me tight

"Thanks Jazz..."

Sam then straightens up and rolled his sleeve on his left arm, I saw a tattoo that look like ancient cybertronian writing. "Hey! You two!" He calls the Chevy twins.

"Huh?" Skids replied.

"Do you know the glyphs? The symbols that's been, rattling in my head this one!" He showed the symbol to them.

"Whoo! Tha's old school yo, t-tha's like tha's cybertronian." Mudflap replys

"Oh thas some serious stuff right ther."Skids whispered.

"They gotta mean something like a message…like a map to an energon source!" Sam exclaimed. "Can you read this?"

"Read? Nah we no do much readin' nothin' much." Skids said while I face palmed _'Primus, these two are the dumbest mechs I have ever met!'_

I walk towards him and look carefully at his arm, I can speak cybertonain but I still don't know how to write and read cybertronian. "Sorry Sam I still can't read cybertronian, guess I should have taken that cybertronian reading and writing lessons from Perceptor." I said while examining the symbols. "What about you Jazz? Bee?" I look at them; Bee whirred in response of no.

"Sorry babe, I don't write or read cybertronian…anymore…"He rubs the back of his neck.

"**Idiots…"**I mumbled in cybertronian making Jazz glare at me I just stuck my tongue at him.

"Well we gotta find somebody who can." Sam looks around at all of us

"Oh, look who came sashaying back." Skids pointed at Leo who was walking closer.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet, look at him! " Mudflap followed.

"I have been in a mild panic attack earlier alright."

"Thas' cuz yo a pussy." The twins laughed and bumped they're fist.

"I think I could allow that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem; I think I know someone who can help." Leo replied.

"Pfft…Who?" Sam asked.

"…Robowarrior…"Leo replied.

* * *

(Angela POV)

I slowly online my optics and saw a metal ceiling, I look around and saw that I was in our room. I search around the room to look for somebody, nothing. I slowly sat up and heard the door hissed open, I didn't bother who it was but all I did was just grieve for the loss of my mate.

"Angie…?" I heard Arcee's voice at the door.

"He's gone isn't he…?"

"…Yes…" I cry again while she was approached me and embraced me tight. "It's okay Angie; you can let it all out."

"That's not it Arcee…I didn't tell him…"

"I know honey…everything's going to be okay."

"How could he do that? Why would he just leave us?"

"Angie, Prime did that to save Evelyn…she was almost killed by Megatron."

"He kept saying to me that if I die, both he and Evelyn would be hurt. And now, he's gone…I-I…"I cry out more while embracing Arcee.

"It's okay Angie…"

*knock knock*

We both look up to see Ratchet and Ironhide at the door.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you two, but we need to get everything ready to leave tomorrow night." Ratchet said.

"Leave?" I ask while standing up. "What do you mean leave?"

"Apparently the government told us to get back to base." Ironhide replied.

"What?"

"We were told that NEST is to be shut down."

"That's…stupid!"

"Angela I know you're angry, we're just as pissed off as you are."

"What about Evelyn? What about my daughter?"

"The government has been searching for her and Sam…"

"They've been searching for them?"

"Yes, because of one thing."

"And that is?"

"To be turned over to the Decepticons to leave this planet alone." Ratchet's optics became red, the rest of us did the same.

"What! Those bastards!"

"Angela calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! Optimus sacrificed himself for Evelyn! And now the fucking government is going to kidnapped them and be used as a bargaining tool? I won't accept that!"

"Angela! Stand down!" Prowl emerges from the door and ordered me. "There is nothing we can do; all we can do now is just hope for the best."

"Prowl…" I sank back down on the berth.

"Truth be told Angela, I also wished to find Evelyn. But we cannot, if we have to stay in this planet. We must do what they want us to do."

"Evelyn…" I clenched my chest while Arcee was comforting me.

'_Evelyn, what ever you do. Don't ever give up.' _

MarZ: Waaaaaah! *sniff sniff* OP's DEAD!

Ryou: Oh dear God here we go again.

MarZ: Shut up! Damn you OP!

OP's spirit appeared beside the two: What did I do?

MarZ: Aaaaaaaaaargh! Ryou call the ghost busters!

Ryou: On it! (Just when he was about reach for a phone OP grabs him and put him back beside MarZ) Hey!

OP's spirit: I am not here to harm you two.

MarZ: Then what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in the Well of the Allspark! You know robot heaven!

OP: Evelyn's pain summoned me.

MarZ: That's because she's got powers and you gave her a part of your spark so pretty much that's how you got in her dreams. I don't know, I just want this chapter to be more dramatic for you two. Oh crap I'm crying again! (Grabs a box of tissue and snorts.)

Ryou: Well while she's busy crying, Readers I hope you like this chapter a sad and dramatic one that is. Don't forget to review people. Bye!

MarZ: Waaaaaaaaaaagh!

Ryou: *sigh*


	10. Chapter 10

**MarZ: Not another sad chapter!**

**Ryou: No it isn't.**

**MarZ: Shut up and do the disclaimers!**

**Ryou sighs**

**Disclaimers: MarZ do not own Tranformers, she only owns the OCs and the story.**

**MarZ: Folks please read and enjoy in tears!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Hope That Will Rise Within.**

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

* * *

"This guy Robowarrior, everything about anything alien is supposed to know. One time we have been hacking on his site and maybe I saw some of your uh alien drawings or whatever." Leo explained while driving towards the address he gave us.

We soon parked on a Deli shop, we got out of Bee then Leo gathered us. "Alright, I'll give you two the go or no go." I look around and he got in the shop.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" I ask him.

"It's the only thing we got." He replied while we heard some ruckus inside. "Besides, this town still hasn't been infested with cops. Sounds like Leo's been causing the ruckus." We listened at the shop. "That sounds like our cue."

"Wanna go in?" I ask them they nodded. "Jazz, Bee you guys keep a look out okay?" I look at those two.

"No problem baby." Jazz replied.

"Well let's go in." The three of us entered the shop.

"That's them! That's the guy and the girl!" Leo pointed at Sam and me. Sam saw the guy at the counter and was shock, the guy over by the counter was shock too.

_'Something tells me that these two got a history together.'_

"…" The guy over by the counter stared at Sam while Sam stared back at him. "No…"

"You gotta be kidding me…"Sam whispered. I exchange stares at the two.

"Old friends?" I asked.

"Alright meat store's closed!" The guy by the counter shouted while he was walking out of the counter and was shooing everybody. "Everybody out!"

"Wait you know this guy?" Leo looked at Sam.

"We're old friends right Simmons?" He replied. But the guy walked in front of him.

"Old friend? You got a case that shuts down Sector Seven! Got the kibosh disbanded no more security clearance, no more retirement, no nothing! All cause of you! And your criminal girlfriend, look at her all mature now." He looks at Sam and Michaela. "Who's this?" He pointed at me.

"She's-."

"Optimus Prime's daughter, got a problem? Name's Evelyn by the way." I cut Sam off and crossed my arms on my chest.

"How the hell is he your father?" Simmons asked me while raising a brow.

"Well my once human mother was impregnated by him, they had sex, she got pregnant, and I was born. She's now a cybertronian in case you haven't been updated." I explained.

"Who's your mother?" He asked again.

"Angela Vale, you remember her right?" Sam answered.

"You gotta be shitting me, the woman who almost broke my arm is your mother?" He cringed.

"Yeah so, what if she's my mom? What about yours, judging by the looks of it; you live with your momma?" I ask him.

"No my momma lives with me it's a big difference; they got your face all over the news alien boy, you too alien girl." He pointed at the TV.

"Yeah I know." Sam and I look at it.

"And NBE-1 still kicking huh? How did that happen?"

"L-."

"Don't answer! I don't know what you're hiding but I don't want anything to do with it! So goodbye you never saw me, I got other things to do!" Simmons turn around then started to walk away.

"Look can you give me five seconds?" He grabs Simmon's shoulder. "Look I need your help."

"Really you need my help?" He replied sarcastically.

"I need- look I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I have a little crab bot, probed into the soft tissues of my brain and projected alien symbols like a home film movie, then Optimus sacrificed himself for Evelyn so she just lost her dad okay, on top of that Evelyn and I here are wanted fugitives. So you think you got it rough?"

"You said projected images off your brain?" He asked.

"Right."

"Meat locker now!" He pointed at the cold storage and we followed him going there.

"Dead pigs." I whispered.

"Eyuck…" Michaela was disgusted at the pigs that have been skinned and gutted out are hanging around the cold storage.

"What you are about to see is top secret…do not tell my mother." Simmons said while slowly opening the hatch on the floor.

"Swine flu, not good." Sam retorted

"Now you know next time you eat a goat or a pig there's a story behind it. Sad little story…" We slowly climb down and it led us into a room fool of books, papers, folders, and filing cabinets all arrange around the small room. "Okay files, files…" Simmons went to the cabinet nest to the window.

"Nice place." I said while looking around.

"Yeah a place good enough to call repository." He replied while pulling out a file. "We're talking about symbols…" He murmured.

Leo saw a head of a small Decepticon in a jar and was about to touch it but Simmons smacked his hand with the folder. "Hey! Still radio active. Hands off." He turns to Sam while holding a white folder. "Alright cube brain; any of these are the symbols that are in your head you saw?" Sam quickly snatches the file and looks at it.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked while looking at the files on Sam's hand.

"Before I got fired, I dug up S7's crowning jewelry of 75 years of alien research which points to one inescapable fact! The transformers? They've been here for a long long time. How do I know?" He explained while climbing up on a tower of books and a filing cabinet, he pulls out a large box that looks like a size of a directory book and he tossed it to Leo. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He climbs back down and he set up the projector. He places pictures of top secret stamped pictures of places. "China! Egypt! Greece!" he pointed out and he pulls out a map, then he went to the projector and turns it on.

The projector film was running and we saw the image in Egypt and some archeologist and diggers, then we saw the marbles have written symbols. "Shot in 1932, these are the symbols in your head?" and he points out on the pictures on the table. "Same ones that are over here right?" I look at it and remembered.

"I know those symbols." I said.

"You do?" Simmons looks at me.

"Yeah those are the language of the Primes, Dad can understand them, but I don't except this symbols in my arm." I remove the bandages on my right arm and show them. "I can only understand this writing, but these." I pointed at the pictures. "They're far more advance for me."

"Let me see that." Simmons took my arm and examined it. "Holy cow…" He pinched it causing me to yelp.

"Hey!" I snatch my arm back. "Can we just get back to these symbols not on my arm?" I glared at him he just shook his head and got back on the pictures.

"So, tell me. How do they all draw the same thing…?"He leans slowly at us and whispered. "Aliens…and I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He grabs a folder and opens it then grabs some pictures. "Project: Black knife." He shows it to us one by one. "Robots, in disguise, hiding here all long. We detected radio active signatures all across the country. I pleaded, on my knees, with S7 to investigate it. But they said the readings were in phantasmal then. I. Was. Obsessed! Me! Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah, Megatron said there was another energon source here." Sam explained

"On earth?"

"On earth."

"Another source?"

"Okay, and these symbols, these maps on my head would lead me there…"

"Did you talk about your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no. The source is before them. Whatever the energon source is predates them, is before them."

"So it comes before them…well then we're port…unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not in speaking termal."

"Actually we are, don't we? Mickaela?" I look at her while smirking; she looks at me and nods, I look back at the boys. "Gentlemen, I think it's time we show you our little…pet." I said to them.

"Okay you got it?" Mickaela asked Sam while I look around.

"Yeah I got it." He opens the trunk and Mickaela grabs the box.

"Lyn ya okay?" I turn around to see Jazz's holoform.

"I'll be okay." He embraces me while dragging me back to the shop. "Wait, aren't you going to keep a look out?"

"Bee can handle it." he replied. "Besides, I think ya need someone ta hold ya."

"Jazz…Thanks…a lot." I embrace him tightly.

"Anythin' fo ma babycakes." He kisses me for a minute then we got back inside and climb down the ladder. "Hey what's up with this room?" He looks around the small room. "What th-!" He looks at Simmons with shock. "You!"

"Who the hell are you?" Simmons looks at Jazz.

"Why da hell are yo here?" Jazz snarled. "I thought yo gone already!"

"Uhh, Jazz. Is he your friend? Or best friend?"

"Friend? Does it look like we're friends? Hell no! He's da reason why Bee was kidnapped befo!" Jazz replied. "An' thanks ta him, he almost killed Bee!"

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're the one who took our weapons back then! Yeah you! With the, highly, magnetized gun!" Simmons yelled. "Thanks to you and your group, Sector Seven was shut down! Don't tell me you're his boyfriend!" he looks at me.

"He is." I replied.

"And does your father know about that!" I narrow my eyes on him.

"Why the pit am I gonna tell you that? Can we just look at the matters in hand? Rather, than, my reason for choosing Jazz as my boyfriend!" I yelled giving my bossy tone.

"Simmons, ya wanna live?" Jazz ask him, he cocked an eye brow. "Cuz ya better keep yo hands ta yo' self. She ain't available any more."

"What made you my adviser? Obama? Pfft!" He replied.

"Guys!" I yelled again. They stood silent. "Alright, Mickaela open the box." She nods and readies herself.

"This can be a little sad…"She said while I ready myself.

"Open it." Sam readies himself too.

When she opens the box the Decepticon jumps out. "Argh! Raah! There's so many Decepticons here! And you're all gonna pay!"

"Jazz! Grab him!" Sam shouted while I dodge an object being thrown by it.

Jazz grabs the chain while I grab the torch. "Hey!" I lit the torch up while I shout at him. "Behave!" I pointed the torch on his face while he raises his arms in surrender.

"Is that a Decepticon?" Sam looks at me then at Mickaela.

"Yeah."

"Did you girls train him?"

"We tried to." I replied as I put down the torch.

"How'd yo girls got him?" Jazz looks at me then to Mickaela. "Doesn' look like a real con ta me."

"He got in to Mickaela's place and was aiming for the vault; I was able to get there in time." I explained.

"I don't believe it. I spent my whole life searching around the globe looking for aliens and I couldn't find anything, not a single piece of metal. And you're carrying him in a purse like a little Chihuahua…"

"Want a piece of me you big son of a bitch?" The Decepticon snarls at Simmons. "What about you black guy? Wanna piece of me too! Cuz I can kick your ass right here right now!" He turns to Jazz.

I pulled his arm before he could even kill the Decepticon. "Jazz, settle down will ya." I hugged him from behind to stop him from punching the little Con.

"Let go Lyn! I'm gonna kick this Con ta kingdom come!" Jazz struggled but I was able to keep a hold of him.

"If you don't calm down right now, I'll be the one to kick your ass to kingdom come! Now stand down!" I ordered him still hugging him. He sighs then got out of my hold and grumbled in cybertronian.

"**Slagging Con…"** I just sighed and shook my head.

"So how are we gonna do this Mickaela?" I look at her.

"Maybe the pleading will work?" She replied as she looks at me winking. I narrowed my eyes. "C'mon Lyn you're the best pleader between the two of us."

"Alright, alright I'll do it! But if this doesn't work I'm using plan B okay?" She rolled her eyes. I went closer to the little scrap and did my powerful puppy eyes and pleaded. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for locking you in that box and about your eye." The little creep immediately turns around and looks at me. "You know if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torture you any more okay? I'm not gonna torture you just tell me what these symbols mean?" I pointed at the pictures he kneels down and examines them. "Do you know them?" I asked him with my best pleading tone.

"Uhh babe, I don' think he's gonna answer ya…" Jazz whispered on my ear while I gave him a death glare. "…Alright I'll jus' shut up…" He looks back at the little Decepticon.

"Yeah that's the language of the Primes…I don't read them, but these guys can." He points at the pictures of the vehicle. "Where the hell did you find these guys?" I raise the pictures.

"These are they?"

"Yeah, Seekers girl. They're the oldest of the old they've been here thousands of years lookin' for somethin' they didn't tell me what but they'll translate those symbols for ya, an' maybe they'll show ya how to use your powers." I raise an eye brow.

"How did you know that?"

"The boss told us 'bout ya, he said you've been another chosen one or something like that, I don't know. Some of these guys got the same powers like you; I swear that's all I know about ya. And I know you're a Prime."

"Because Megatron's my uncle?" I said disgustingly.

"Are ya that slow kid? Everybody knows you're a Prime cuz of your smell!" He pointed at me. "I can smell ya about a mile away!"

I sniffed then look at Jazz. "Do I smell?" He just stares at me then numbly nods his head. "Oh…Anyway, do you know where they are?" I look back at the Decepticon.

"Yeah."

"Show us." Simmons said excitedly.

The Decepticon cracks his metal knuckles and pinpoints the location of all the bots on the map that was posted at the wall with lasers. "Closest one is on Washington." Sam points at the map.

"That's the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum." I said.

"So it's a jet." Leo replied.

"Alright, let's get things ready and leave." Sam announces.

"Hey Simmons, got any spare guns or firearms I can use?" I look at him.

"How old are you again?"

"Uh…21?"

"16; not old enough to hold a gun. How about a stun gun?"

"I'm in the military."

"Not now your not, stun gun only." He went to the cabinet and grabs four stun guns, he handed me one. "Don't even try it on your tongue." He added while I hoist it on my belt pouch.

"**Stingy old man…"** I grumbled in cybertronian.

We all grab some things before we leave for DC, Simmon's got a lot of equipment probably took some souvenirs and remembrance from Sector Seven. The little Con's name was Wheelie, he kept following me. Jazz is really pissed off on him; I kept calming him down and gave him some back massages to remove the stress. We got out of the storage, Sam and Simmons went to Bumblebee's trunk to place the equipments in there. Simmons said he'll be the one in charge, I protested but he said no instead he made me his SIC. He said to all of us get inside Bee, I protested again that I wanted to be with Jazz. I won so I was able to ride inside Jazz, he of course was happy but was soon shattered when Simmons said that Wheelie'll be riding with me.

"He's goin' in the trunk!" Jazz growled.

"What da hell is this man?" Skids' holoform looks down at Wheelie.

"Looks like lil' pussy ta me." Mudflap followed.

"Who you callin' a pussy ya stupid pee brains!" Wheelie retorted then the little war started while my head was getting a new migraine. I groaned in pain and was pushed back at the counter. Jazz saw me he quickly grab my shoulders.

"Hey baby ya got that headache again?" He asks while I nodded. "Here Ratch gave me this." He fiddled something in his pocket then pull out a device that looks like an electric syringe. "Ratchet and 'Jack made it so ya don' have ta overdose those pain killers." He injects it on my neck; I felt a small shock spread through my body while the migraine was slowly fading.

"Lyn are you alright?" Mickaela asked me when she walk towards me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now. Thanks Jazz." I embrace him he did too.

"Don' thank me baby, I'm jus' doin' what a boyfriend does."

"Alright you two enough lovey dovey stuff and let's go." Simmons walks in while we let go of each other. "You, get in him." He said to Wheelie while pointing at us.

"What! I ain't givin' that Con a ride!"

"Yes you will or else Lyn here will be riding with us!"

"C'mon black guy." Wheelie pleaded.

"Fine! But if yo even try ta touch ma Lyn somewhere tha' ain't right. You'll be sayin' hello ta ma blaster ya got tha' Con!" He huffed and went to the driver's seat.

"Alright let's go people time's running out here." I said while getting in the passenger's seat. "Wheelie you're staying in the back."

"Anythin' for my goddess." He replied while crawling towards the back seat.

"Don' think I didn' warn ya Con…!" Jazz growled.

I sighed while he revved his engine on; Bee was in the lead we were behind him. The twins were behind us, we all headed straight for the Smithsonian Museum. While riding there I wondered my mind to my memories.

Memories of me and Dad back then when I was still 11 years old.

* * *

-Last year, winter season-

"_C'mon Dad!" I was pulling his holoform's hand towards the hangar to his alt mode._

"_Alright, alright no need to get all excited now." He chuckles._

"_But Dad we might miss the meteor shower!" _

"_Hahaha…we'll be there in time sweet spark." _

_We arrived at the hangar and I ran straight towards his alt mode letting go of his holoform's hand, I went straight to the passenger's seat and wait for him to open the door. He did so and I climb up. "Quick, Dad! To the clearing!" I squealed in excitement while he buckles me up. I heard his engine rumble in laughter, he also revved his engine alive and drove out of the base. I wore my winter hat and scarf; I also breathed out on my hands then rub them to keep my hands warm. _

"_Alright we're here sweetie." He unbuckles me and opens the door. His holoform was already out and looking up at me. I reach out for him to carry me, he just laughs a bit and carried me off the seat. Once he puts me down he deactivated his holoform and transformed revealing his true form. He picks me up and held me close to his spark, making feel more at home, while walking in the snow covered ground. He stopped walking and slowly sits down; we both look up to the night sky and waited for the meteor shower. It didn't take long enough; we both saw the meteor shower falling._

"_Dad! Look! There it is!" I pointed at the meteor shower. "Wow…it's beautiful…"_

"_Indeed, I told you we'll be here in time." He chuckles and continued watching._

"_Hey, Dad."_

"_Yes sweet spark?"_

"_Am I going to be just like you?" I look at him, he didn't look at me but I could see him smiling._

"_Maybe dear, but being a leader isn't always easy."_

"_I know, next week's gonna be Christmas."_

"_Yes it will be."_

"_Maybe I can ask Uncle Jack to make us a Christmas tree?"_

"_I'd rather you do not, his experiments are always…"_

"_Exploding?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then who's going to get a Christmas tree? Whenever there's Christmas there has to be a Christmas tree."_

"_I will have to tell Blurr and Jazz to get us one."_

"_Can I go with them?"_

"_Of course you can sweetheart"_

_We were silent for a little while, I decided to know what my grandpa was like so I look up back to Dad and asked._

"_What was my grandpa like Daddy?"_

"_Your grandfather? He…He was a great leader, he was also very caring and loving, he was always there for us whenever we needed him most. He would always do everything in his power to achieve peace in cybertron."_

"_Just like you Dad?" I smiled at him; he looks down on me while smiling warmly. "You're a great leader aren't you?"_

"_Maybe." He stroke me hair gently, I soon spotted a shooting star._

"_Dad! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!"_

"_Very well then." We both look at the shooting star and paused for a few minutes. "What was your wish Evelyn?" He looks back at me._

"_Me? I wished for us to be always together; all three of us; you, Mom, and me, a whole family together." He laughs a bit then lifts me near his face plates; he gave me a kiss on my forehead. _

"_Evelyn, you have already made that wish."_

"_I still want that to be my wish, I only wanted you and Mom together."_

"_I see."_

"_What's your wish Dad?"_

"_It's a secret."_

"_No fair!" He laughs then rubbed his finger on my head. "Dad! My hat's gonna fall of!" _

"_I'm sorry dear, maybe I will tell you some other time."_

"_That's a promise!"_

"_It is, I suppose we should get back to base now seeing it's already getting late and the meteor shower is already finished." He puts me down on the ground, I actually sank on the snow, and my chest was the only thing out._

"_Ahh! Cold!" I shouted while I was reaching for Dad, he just laughed then transformed. He activated his holoform and lifted me; he carried me towards his alt form. "Daddy?"_

"_Yes dear?" He stops in front of the passenger's seat while looking at me._

"_I love you…" He smiled back down on me and kisses my forehead, he rubs his nose on mine making me giggle in delight. He was always there to make me smile, whenever I'm distressed or sad he would always find a way to make me smile again and be cheerful. His voice would always keep me calm; my fears would always disappear when he would hold me close to his spark. I knew I made the right decisions. Dad was my hero; he was the best Dad I ever got. And a great Mom too, they were both together; they would always help out each other. The only thing I ever wanted more was them, Mom and Dad are the only people I wanted. _

"_I love you too sweetie…"_

_-Next scene -_

"_D-Daddy…it hurts…!" I cried out while holding the pain on my knee. I was sitting in the bench and my legs were on Dad's lap, he was wrapping bandages on my knee that was scrapped when I had a fight with four bullies in the park. They threw a stone on my knee and started to talk shit on my parents of how lame they are and stupid to just leave me here on the park and become they're target. I fought back and showed them my martial art skills; they soon left when they saw Dad approaching me quickly. He notices I just fought them and gave them some bruises._

"_Shh, I am almost done…there." He finished wrapping my scrapped knee with a bandage. "I will have to thank Ratchet on this one. Can you walk?" I nodded while wiping my tears away and sniffed sometimes. Dad puts my legs down and gently wipes my tears away. "Next time, don't pick a fight with anyone."_

"_Daddy…*sniff*…they were being mean to me…! They even talked about how stupid you and Mom were!" He sighed and lifted me off the bench and places me on his lap while embracing me tightly._

"_Evelyn, fighting isn't always a solution no matter what they said about me or your mother." He scolded me softly. "I thought you're supposed to be strong? This was just a scratch and you're crying like a sparkling." He teased at me I look up on him and pouted._

"_I am strong!"_

"_Then why are you crying so much?"_

"_I-I just got something in my eyes!" He laughs at me. "What's so funny?"_

"_You are sweetie." He replied and laughed some more, I struggled at his embrace and punched his chest; he kept laughing at me and kept a tight embrace._

"_Daddy!" I shouted and pouted more, I look away from him and crossed my arms._

"_I'm sorry sweetie." He clears his throat and rested his chin on my head. Then he lifted off and puts me on the ground. "Let's go back home." He stands up and walks beside me; I took this as my cue to tackle him on the ground unaware. _

"_Gotcha!" We both fell on the grass I being on top of him and giggled. "What's wrong Dad? I thought you're the best fighter?" He laughed and then rolled pinning me on the ground making me yelped._

"_You were saying?" He smirked at me, I pouted and then tried to push him away but he was too big for me. I was only squirming under him while was just laughing. Then I grab his arm and pulled it so he would roll again making me being on top of him again._

"_Hah!"_

"_I'm only getting started. Let's if you can do something after this…!" With both strong arms he lifted me off of him, I was just small and light weight so to him I was just like a rag doll. He was just laughing at me._

"_Daddy! No fair!" I was laughing and was a bit annoyed. We both laughed for a while and he finally put me down on his chest and pulling me into a tight hug, I hugged back at him. "You're the best Dad." I snuggled at his chest._

"_Thank you dear, shall we go now?" I look up and nodded. He lifted me off of him and we both stood up, he started walking towards his alt mode and I ran up to him and hold his hand. He tightens the grip of my hand firmly and we both walked towards his alt mode. A thought kept lingering my mind._

'_I have the best Dad in the world…'_

-Flashback end-

* * *

'_I have the best Dad in the world…'_

I was able to hold in my tears so I wouldn't attract the attention of the two bots around me. I just sighed and kept looking at the window and saw that we're almost at the museum. Slowly we approach it, and I clenched the shard on my neck.

_'Dad, I won't let you down.'_

* * *

**MarZ: Oh my Gawd! Chapter End people! And it's just so sad! (Grabs a tissue and wipes off the tears falling)**

**Ryou: You know you don't have to cry so much…**

**MarZ: I can't help it! This is just one of the sad chapters!**

**Ryou: *sighs* Readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**MarZ: Waaaaaaaagh! (Burst into tears again)**


	11. Chapter 11

**MarZ: Hi guys I'm back! Here it is the part where everything is going uphill!**

**Ryou: Then it goes downhill**

**MarZ: It does not! So...Shut up and do the Disclaimers! Or else I'll be branded a copyright record! Everyone Do it!**

**Disclaimers: MarZ only owns the OCs and The story, Hasbro owns the Transformers**

**MarZ: Yeah! That's right!**

**Eve: Enjoy guys!**

**MarZ: Hey that's my line! Readers enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Jetfire, The Matrix and The Blade.**

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be is an astronaut…" Simmons mumbled dreamily while looking at the museum.

"Got anything else?" Mickaela asked.

"I can sense him in there…" I raise my arm; I can feel it emitting tingling energy on my left arm. That was weird…I thought my right arm could only be gathering energy.

"So you got some tracking device?" Leo looks at me.

"I can sense it, but I can't locate it specifically." I stood up from Jazz's hood and ripped the other sleeve of my coat; I noticed that it also has symbols now. But this time there's an inscription that says 'Mark of the Primes' I look shock at first then think of what this means.

"How'd ya got this babe?" Jazz's holoform took my left arm.

"I don't know; let's just get this over with." I grab the bandages and wrapped my left arm and then tied my hair up to a ponytail. "Alright what's the plan?" I walk towards the four. Simmons grabs two boxes while Sam grabs a back pack. Simmons grabs some clothes then he quickly pulls his pants only showing his underpants…I turn around and hug Jazz then bury my face on his chest. **"Jazz! Please tell me I did not see an old man in his underpants!"** I said in cybertronian.

"Ya did Lyn…" he said bluntly.

"**SLAG!" **I shouted.

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What? Oh, I wear it for more agility. It's a baseball thing." He replied.

After minutes Jazz was pushing me off of him while my face was red in embarrassment. "Yo can turn around now Lyn." I look up then turn around to see Simmons in a janitor uniform; Michaela was putting a sticker on his back.

"Here, take one of these pills, and slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrate Polymer they put in Oreo cookies. It flukes the polygraph every time." He handed a pill box to Sam; Sam gave me, Mickaela, and Leo each one a pill. "Now let's get this show on the ROAD!" He pulls out a stun gun while Leo started to panic again.

"Woah! Woah! I can't do this! I'm not some alien bounty hunter alright. Cuz I'm not gonna do this guards are guards I'm not gonna do this!" Leo panicked while Simmons grabs his collar and pulls his face inches to his.

"Kid! Kid! Kid! You compromise this mission. Your are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and grow some balls you hear me kid?" He narrows his eyes. "If I see you going haywire again, you better be praying on your knees got that?"

"Well let's go now. Jazz, you, Bee, and the twins stay over here. You are to wait our signal alright, once we give the signal you four are gonna go over that field with planes parked there and wait for us." I debrief them.

"You really sounded like your dad." Michaela spoke softly while patting my back.

"I did have his leadership genes in me. Everyone, let's roll." I laughed a bit she did too.

We were all in the museum for hours now, Sam and Michaela were hiding, I was in another jet holding the equipments. I slowly got out of my hiding spot as soon as I heard the announcements; however I wasn't expecting any guards near the area I'm in. I heard foot steps approaching; I look up to see two guards. :: "THE MUSEUM IS NOW CLOSED" :: The announcements kept going.

"Hey you miss!" I turn to see the two guards readying they're batons. "What are you doing here?" They started to run towards me while I readied the stun gun. "She's got a weapon!" With fast reflexes I quickly grab the guard's hand before he was about to radio for security, I did a back left kick and targeted his left temple. The stun gun I got was dropped; I quickly throw the guard I was holding on the floor to knock him out. He did so, and quickly I went to the other guard by grabbing his arm and turning him around then threw him on the ground as well, he wasn't knocked out completely. I lift my right foot up above my head and drop it on his stomach for making him out cold. I step back and took a deep breath and exhaled it. I look at the ground and saw that the guard was reaching for the radio; I quickly crushed it with my foot and kicked the guard knocking him out cold.

"Woah." I turn to see Sam and Michaela watched me "How'd you learn to fight like that?" I quickly put the equipments on the ground.

"Dad taught me." I simply replied without looking at them. I sense tingling electricity on my left arm sensing that we're close. "He's close; I can feel it in my arm." I stood up while raising my left arm it was glowing blue.

"Five guards! Five guards are down!" Simmons ran towards us. "Get your stuff and get out there!"

"I gotta get the shard!" Sam pulls out the splinter of the Allspark awith tongs.

"Behave…" Michaela scolds Wheelie.

"Bah! I'm claustrophobic!" Wheelie transforms.

My left arm released a small ball of electricity and was swirling around me. Everyone saw this in awe, I was also shock too. "What's that?" Simmons asked. The small electric ball went to my left and I can feel that I was being led by it.

"A tracking device." We all split up to search for the cybertronian. I followed the electric ball that leaded me to the jet Blackbird; the ball became intense and soon swirled around the jet. "Guys I got something!" I shouted then everyone gathered. Wheelie droved to near it then transformed.

"There he is! This guy's a legend, he's like the chairman of the board." He said. Sam got closer then Wheelie added. "Hey kid point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam got more closer and instantly the shard shoot and hit the jet, the jet was surrounded with electricity and soon became silent. We all went closer and searched the insignia, Michaela and I went beneath and we both saw that shout in horror. "Oh shit! It's a Decepticon!" We then heard gears turning and metal shifting. We both ran away form it.

"Decepticon…Behind the MIG!" Simmons shouted and pointed at the area, we all ran there and hide while we watch the jet transformed.

"Gugh! Argh! Ugh!" An old voice of a man was coughing and groaning was heard coming from the transforming jet. The mech was having trouble transforming because of some rusted parts so he had to do it manually with his hands. "What kind of hideous mausoleum is this!" He zeroed his red optics on us and yelled. "Answer me pawns and knaves! Show yourself or suffer my infinite wrath!" I slowly walk out while the others followed me, we all approach him cautiously. "You little-spinal-cord-base organisms…!" An old model of a satellite that was hanging was swinging and crashed on the mech's face plates. "Oh bugger it!" He cursed while the satellite fell and rolled towards me, I just side stepped and continued approaching the mech with caution. "Behold! The eternal glory of! Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" He shouted with pride.

"I tell you this guy did not age well." Wheelie said while scratching his aft.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Michaela followed.

"I command these doors to OPEN!" Jetfire went to the hangar doors. "Fire!...I said FIRE!" He punched the door and a missiled fired from his arm it was heading towards us. I quickly ran on a plane and transformed it into a thick metal shield, the missile exploded when it hit the shield and I quickly transformed it into scrap metal. "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts...!" Jetfire busted the doors open.

We quickly ran towards out the field, when we're out Jazz and the others quickly drove towards us and we all chased Jetfire. "Ohh~ The museums gonna be very angry! Very angry!" Simmons shouted while taking a glimpse on the museum.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my aft!" Jetfire fixed his falling aft then continued walking with his metal staff and also scratched his aft.

"Jazz! follow the mech!" I yelled out to him and pointed at Jetfire.

"What mech!" He shouted in his radio.

"Who else do you think! The old grumpy mech!" I replied

"Right!...I'm on a mission!" Jetfire looks around then bumps into a plane then destroys a wing.

"Woah! Wait Jetfire!" Sam and I shouted to get his attention, Jetfire turns around then shouted.

"What do you want!"

"We just wanna talk!" I replied.

"I've no time to talk I'm on a mission! I'm a masonry doombringer!" He leaned in forwards at us. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it dirt planet! Dirt!" He punches the ground then leaned in a few inches. "Tell me, is that robot civil war going on? Who's winnin'?"

"The Decepticons." I replied he groans and spits some on the ground.

"Well I change sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean change sides?"

"It's a choice; it's an intentionally personal decision. So much negativity, who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work with those miserable friggin' Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the Decepticons have their way, then they'd destroy our own universe."

"I'm changing sides I'm changing sides." Wheelie went to my foot and was kissing it then wraps around my leg and humps it. I stood there blankly staring at the Con humping my leg. "Yeah, say my name, say my name…"

"Aww your cute…" I said to him. Sam looks at me in disgust.

"Why did you just let him have your foot just humped?" He asked me.

"GET YO AFT OFF MA LYN!" Jazz transformed then glares at him. "Ya jus' let him 'ave a go on yo leg did ya!" He looks at me I smirked.

"At least he's faithful Jazz, why? Jealous?" I teased him he just growled and then flicks Wheelie away; he immediately picks me up and held me close.

"When we're done here, I'm gonna show ya some action in the berth…"He purred in my ear. I shivered and punched his face plate then jump down on the ground.

"Jealous aft head…" I snarled at him. "Sorry, excuse me. What were you saying again?" I ask Jetfire punched the ground and thrust his head to us making us fall on our ass on the ground.

"I said my name is JETFIRE! So stop judging me!" He shouted.

"Boy someone shift the bed this morning." Wheelie retorted.

"I have issues on my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father, why, he was a wheel! The FIRST wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?" He asked I shook my head and said no.

"No." Simmons said.

"NOTHING! But he did so with honor! DIGNITY, damn it!" The fuels on his tailpipes begin to rumble he then farted and a chute was blown he was pulled by it and tumbled. "Aaargh!...My boosters are fried!" He shouted while we stood up and walked closer to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"I think we can help out each other." Sam pointed out. "I know things you don't know, I do."

"Sam I don't think he does, I don't-." Leo said shaking.

Sam just glares at him and pulls out a dagger and begins to carve at the dirt of the symbols. "Everyday, vivid symbols been showing on my mind…these symbols were in mind, you see all this is in my mind! And Megatron wants what's in my mind, he even mentioned someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen! I know him! He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon, he's terrible to work for it's always chaos, apocalypse and death! These symbols, I know them…they were part of my mission the Fallen searched for! I remember now! T-The Dagger's…a-and t-the key!"

"Wait! Woah slow down the dagger's? the key? What?" Sam asked him while Jetfire was standing up and was rambling.

"No time to explain! Hold on everybody stay still or you'll die!" He covered us while electricity was surrounding all of us. and with the sound of the thunder a flash of blinding light surrounded us I close my eyes.

I open my eyes again to see I was falling! I look around and saw Jazz appeared and was tossed then crash landed on the ground hard, I was falling from a height that will kill me. I panicked and started shouting and screaming while waving my arms.

"Lyn!" Jazz called for me while he positions himself to catch me. I close my eyes again.

'_Do not panic, young Prime.'_

"_That voice again…"_

'_Regain the control within your mind…'_

I open my eyes again and all of a sudden I was teleported on Jazz's hands, he fell backwards and held me closer. I groaned while clutching on my head. "J-Jazz?" I look up and saw his face.

"Lyn ya okay?" He asked me I nodded and was place on the ground.

"Aaaargh!" I saw Bee appeared and was flying then crashed hard, face plates first, beside us. He groaned and was clinging on his helm. I look at him worriedly.

"Bee ya okay?" Jazz asked him.

"Anything missing? Servo, processors, anything?" I asked.

"I'm still whole, am I?" He asked.

"Let's see...Servos check, helm check, and my diagnosis is...you are still whole. Thank Primus." I sarcastically we all laughed lazily.

Then Sam was thrown on the ground he was also yelling in pain, the twins was next they were thrown towards the cliff. "Aaaaargh! OW! Mother-!" Mudflap shouted.

"What the hell man!" Skids shouted next while clinging to his aft.

"*groan*...Well that wasn't so bad, at least we're still on the right planet..." Jetfire was laid on a cliff and Wheelie met with Jetfire's helm and bounced then crashed on the cliff.

"OH! OH! OH!" Simmons was rolling down the slope of sand.

Michaela was on top of Leo in an awkward position. I moaned and slowly stood up, I felt a little dizzy so sat back down again on Jazz's hands. "Damn...did I just teleported to you?" I ask him.

"Yeah ya did, dunno how ya did that but you saved yo self there baby." He replied while giving me a kiss.

"Hey!" I stood up and wave my arms to them. "Where are we!"

Sam stood up and looks around. "I don't know!"

"Hey!" Simmons waves his arm and ran towards us.

Michaela slowly got up while Leo was clutching on his crotch, Michaela stood and look around. She saw us and was running towards us screaming. "Sam! Lyn!"

Leo grumbled and groaned while standing up, he also looks around and ran towards us. "I think we're in Vegas!" He shouted.

We all gathered around Jetfire who kept grumbling. _'Yesh, he's more grumpy than Ratchet. And he wasn't even being pranked on...yet...Old people. And then he'll start rambling about his issues again.'_ I rolled my eyes and shouted "Jetfire! Hey!" I got his attention and he sat down on the cliff.

"That really really hurts, your just lucky I didn't get hurt! I would have been! You have no idea-!" Simmons rambled out loud towards Jetfire.

"Oh shut up! I already told you before I would be opening a 'Space Time Bridge' it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." He replied.

"What? Space Bridge? You didn't tell us anything! You didn't tell us anything at all! Why are we in Egypt!" I shouted while Michaela was wrapping bandages on Sam's injured hand.

"Don't get snippy snappy with me fleshling! You were already informed!"

"Can we please just stop and think for a second here, slow and easy so we can understand each other. Can you tell us why are we in Egypt? Can we just piece the puzzle here one by one?" I said calmly while Simmons was giving the motion 'what she said'.

"This planet was visited with our race once before, by our earliest ancestors millennium ago. They were in an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the life food of our race. Without it we'll perish, oxidize and rust! Like my wretched self! Do have any idea what it feels like to slowly fall apart and DIE!" Jetfire exclaimed and explained.

"Let's not get...episodic...okay old timer? Begin, middle, end, facts, details, condense, plot, TELICH!" Simmons spoke irritated.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine...it harvest energon. By destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam respond

"You mean blow em up?" Leo followed.

"Yes, you see in the beginning there were 7 Primes. Our original leaders, and they set out in the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with only one rule, 'Never destroy a planet with life'. Until one of them tried to defies that rule, and his name forever more was...The Fallen!" He reaches out his hand and project a hologram video of what the The Fallen looks like. "He despise the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called, the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix, The Fallen were stronger than his brothers. So they have no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. The tomb we cannot find. Somewhere in this very desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the tomb of the Primes...your world...will be no more."

"Okay so how do we stop him?" Michaela asks

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen..." Jetfire replied.

"Like my father? Optimus Prime?" I answered.

"So your father's a Prime? I see, I only noticed it now...you are a Prime as well. Your mother was a human, and your father was Optimus Prime...tell me is he alive? On this planet?" Jetfire replied in enthusiasm.

"He...He sacrificed himself to save me..." I look at the ground and started to cry silently again. I could hear his gears whirred in disappointment.

"So...he's dead, without a Prime it's impossible, no one else could defeat The Fallen; even though you are a Prime yourself young one, you cannot defeat him." He said sadly. "You must really look up to him so much."

"Dad always said he would do everything to protect me...he was a light in my world..." I whispered while tears were falling on my eyes. Jetfire saw this and was slowly wiping it off with a steady digit of his hand.

"And he will always protect you...child,those inscriptions on your arms may I see them." I look up and showed him the symbols of my arms. "The Knight, you have achieved the Mark of the Primes. However your transformation ritual is still in progress. The Primes have given you your own mission along with the boy, then that means you will all search for the blade as well." He explained

"What do you mean in progress? And what is this blade you mentioned?" I tilt my head curious.

"You are still not yet awakened from your true form, your body right now is only a shell, a temporary vessel. But I can see that it is almost complete,Once your transformation ritual is complete you will become the greatest warrior among cybertronians, the protector of the planet, and the body you wear now shall be dispersed but will gain anew soon enough. And as for the blade, you were chosen to wield it and use it against the Fallen and any other souls that are consumed with chaos and darkness that has always thirst for blood. That blade is called 'The Blade of Courage' That mark on your arm is the very proof of the ownership of the Blade and the only one to wield it. It is very powerful that it cannot be even carried by the strongest of mechs on any planet nor The Fallen, only the person that has been given the Mark can wield and use the Blade. And the Knight must have a heart of bravery in order to achieve it, both the Blade and the Matrix are created by the Primes. the Blade was forged with the energy of the Matrix and the Allspark. There were several chosen ones before to wield the blade and was called the Knight, all died through sacrifice of their love ones and companions...but some of them died out of greed for power..."

"Where will I find it?"

"It was never said to where it was, but it will appear if the real Knight has truly proved to the Primes of his/her courageous heart, then the Blade of Courage shall answer the heart and appear before the sword bearer."

"I also achieved powers. Can you tell me how to use my powers?"

"Before, you did a dimension jump didn't you?"

"Dimension jump?"

"Yes! Earlier before you could even fall on the ground and die!"

"That teleportation? I did."

"Tell me, how did you do it? What was in your mind?"

"My mind was...clear and I was only thinking of being in the ground."

"Exactly child! You must first concentrate and focus on the place you desired to be, right now you are only able to dimension jump for few meters away. You are still incomplete, what else did you do before that?" I paused for a while and recalled the things I did, from the time of I got this power till the time I created a thick metal shield back in the museum.

"I was able to create a giant earthen wall, then I was able to gather some TVs and turned them into a blaster, and lastly I was able to make a giant thick metal shield by touching a plane..." I explained.

"It seems you have mastered the basic steps. You must always stay focused on what you wanted for your powers to do, but remember this child. Your decisions and actions will always come a greater price, never forget that. Also, by using these powers without the blade will consume your energy and leave you weak and vulnerable, you may even die from using too much. The blade holds infinite energy almost similar to the Matrix, however I warn you now. Almost all of the Knights were consumed with greed and lust for power because of the Blade, as long as you have the Mark; the Blade shall be wielded and will soon be entitled the Knight. In my time, the sword bearers that have been consumed for greed and lust of power are executed and killed, and the Blade would turn to dust thus disappearing it's existence. That is until the next person has been given the Mark of the Primes then the Blade shall materialize and appear. The Primes can choose anyone to become the chosen one, the person that was chosen will be given obstacles to prove worthy. And now that you are the next chosen one and will soon be given the title the Knight, your transformation ritual shall only be completed if your heart has been filled with bravery."

"Why wasn't my Dad chosen? He was very brave and strong willed. Rather than me, I'm still weak and I always give up on situations."

"Both of you have different destinies, you are destined to become the Knight while your father is destined to be a leader. All of us have our own destinies we cannot change them, even if we refuse to accept it." I look up to him and my eyes met his optics, I saw emotions of pain, sadness, and guilt all swirling around. "You must fulfill your destiny young Prime, all of us are given our destinies."

"So, this Matrix, has the same energy that can reactivate the machine...will it be able to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam beamed up with hope.

"Will it be able to revive Dad?" I asked him.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but both the Matrix and the Blade holds an energy like no other. The Blade's energy can only be used by the Knight who has gained the Mark of the Primes, however it does have the same energy as the Matrix to become the key of that deadly machine."

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me and Eve?"

"Follow your mind boy! Your map! Your symbols! What you carve in the sand is your clue! When dawn alights the dagger's tip three kings will reveal the door way! Find the door way! And young Prime you must always stay strong and focus! Fill your heart with bravery! Find the Blade of Courage! Go! That was my mission! It's now your mission boy! Fulfill both of your missions! Go now before they find me and find you!" He shouted while shooing us away.

All of us are inside Bee I was on the back seat beside me were Micahela and Leo. I look at Simmons who was talking to his CIA connection talking about the dagger's tip. "Alright this is what my CIA contacts said, Ancient Sumerian; it was used to call it the Gulf of Agaba the Dagger's Tip." Simmons explained.

"'Cast the Dagger's Tip'." Sam followed.

"It's part of the red sea, it divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of the blade. 29 and a half degrees north, 35 east."

"Alright first thing is we gotta get Optimus' body to the dagger's tip."

"How are you gonna get him half around the world?" Leo asked.

"We're gonna make a call." I replied they all looked at me.

"Oh shit Cops!" Simmons looks at the side mirror

"Sam hit the gas!" I shouted

"I'm on it!"

"Oh God I don't wanna go to jail!" Leo panicked.

I look behind and saw three police cars chasing us, I also saw a town up ahead. "Sam over there!" I pointed at the town.

"Woah!" The police car almost crashed beside us but thanks to Bee's reflex driving he was able to dodge it. "Thanks Bee!"

"Sam we gotta get out of the road and lay low!" Simmons shouted.

-half an hour later-

I saw the police cars pass by while I was hiding in one of the buildings, as soon as the road was clear of police cars I dimension jumped back to the others. "All clear." I reported.

"Man stupid cops..." Skids said while smirking and Bee was holding his leg he was hanging on the building, Jazz and Mudflap were hanging on the building too.

"That's called blending in like a ninja." Mudflap followed.

"Alright Simmons, I'm gonna make a call alright." Sam suggested.

"Your the world wide wanted on loose and try calling in one base, they'll track you here in seconds! CIA is all over this place." Simmons replied angrily.

"I can call Uncle Hide in a private line..." I suggested they all look at me Jazz slowly got down and said.

"Hey yeah! I remember Wheeljack givin' you somethin' like that."

"What's that?" Sam asked confused on what we're talking about.

"My private communicator! I can contact any Autobot in a private line without anyone tracing my calls, I really should give Uncle Jack a present next year." I replied while pulling out my communicator and place it on my ear. I then switched the frequency to Uncle Hide's comm. Link.

::"Hello?"::

::"Who is this?":: Uncle Hide's gruff voice came through.

::"Uncle Hide! It's me Evelyn!":: He paused for a minute then responded.

::"Lyn! Where are ya! Are you safe?":: He asked with concern in his tone, I've never heard him so concerned before.

::"I'm fine! But I need you guys to do me favor!"::

::"I'm sorry Lyn, but we can't do anything.":: I frowned.

::"But Uncle Hide! I need you guys! Its really important!"::

::"Lyn, the government told us that they want to shut down NEST team and we're to return to Diego Garcia. I'm really sorry about this Lyn."::

::"Then...can I speak to William?"::

::"Alright, just one minute."::

I waited for a few minutes then someone responded.

::"Hello?"::

::"Will?"::

::"Who's this?"::

::"Will it's me Lyn!"::

::"Lyn! You okay? Where the hell are you? Angie's been worried sick about ya."::

::"Listen Will I need you guys to do us a favor."::

::"Us? Is Sam with you?"::

::"Yeah, but we need you to bring Dad's body to a specific place. I'll give you the coordinates."::

::"We can't do that Lyn, the government already shuts us down. "::

::"Will! Please! You gotta do this! We found a way to bring Dad back!"::

::"You do? How?"::

::"Just bring his body to this coordinates. 29.5 north, 35.88 east in the gulf of Agaba tip of the red sea in Egypt."::

::"Alright hold on let me just get a paper."::

I waited for little while.

"Well?" I look at Sam and I hold out a hand to wait.

::"Okay I got a paper, what was the coordinates again?"::

::"29 and a half north, 35 east in Egpyt."::

::"35...east...Egpyt, okay I got it. You want us to bring Optimus there?"::

::"Yeah that's right, okay we gotta go now. Tell Mom I'm safe with Jazz."::

::"Okay Lyn, you be careful out there alright."::

::"Right.":: I hung up the communicator. "Okay guys it's all good, now we gotta search for the Matrix." I told them.

* * *

(Angela POV)

I place my hand on Optimus' cheek while I was crying.

"Angie?" I turn around to see Will holding a piece of paper.

"What is it Will?" I ask.

"You gotta hear this, Lyn just called me."

"She did! What did she say?" Will told me that Evelyn and Sam found a way to revive Optimus, I stood in shock and was about to burst in tears of happiness Will patted my back.

"I still don't know if this is possible."

"Will, I don't mean to be bias. But I believe in Evelyn, and if she said that she and Sam found a way. Then let's just trust them."

"Alright, I've already told this to the men. Except for Galloway and his lap dogs."

"Alright I'll tell the bots about this." I walk away from Optimus' body and towards the others.

"What? revive him? How?" Ironhide asked.

"Shhhh." I shushed them. "Evelyn and Sam found a way to revive him, Will already has planned a way to get his body to Egypt. We'll be going there and meet them."

"But, are you sure about this Angela?" Chromia replied.

"Yes, I believe in Evelyn. As well as Sam, and if they found a way to resurrect him then we have to believe in them." I said. "And I know for sure, that Optimus also believes in them." I added.

They were all silent for a while.

"What-are-we-waiting-here-for?" Blurr spoke

"Yeah what are we standing around here for?" Sideswipe beamed up. "We gotta go and get back Lyn aren't we?"

"Still got a problem though." Ironhide spoke annoyed.

"Whaddya mean? Problem?" Sunstreaker crosses his arms.

"What about Galloway?" Ratchet gritted his dental plates.

"He's coming with us, but Will and I'll take care of him don't worry."

"You sure you don't want me to deal with him with my cannons?" Ironhide whirred his cannons.

"No don't worry guys, alright let's get ourselves ready." I replied, when they all left I look up to the stars and remembered the marriage. I lifted my hand and looked at the wedding ring.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Mom I don't need to wear this!" _

"_Evelyn you need to wear this!" _

"_A hat with flowers and a ribbon? It looks stupid on me!" I roll my eyes and finished fixing her white dress. "No offense Mom, but I hate British hats."_

"_Non taken and it does not look stupid, now will you just wear it. Just this day sweetie?" I pleaded she rolled her eyes._

"_Fine, I'll only wear this because you and Dad are getting married today."_

"_Thank you honey, now go on the wedding's about to start in an hour. Flareup could you take her out of the room." I pushed her towards Flareup's holoform she took Evelyn's hand and they both walk out of the room, Arcee's and Chromia's holoform are standing beside me. Arcee handed me my wedding dress._

"_Why do you two still need this marriage thing?" Chromia asked while she help me wear the dress._

"_He said we needed to follow human rites, and as well as solid proof that we're mated." I replied. "Still, I kinda want a grand wedding."_

"_But back in Cybertron we only needed to spark bond, and that's it your bonded." Arcee was behind me tying the laces._

"_I think he insisted on following rules and regulations in this planet, you two know how he thinks." I said sarcastically we all giggled. _

"_There you go." Arcee place the veil on my head and pulled it down. They both stood back to examine me I took the flower bouquet and held in my hands. "Angela you look so beautiful!" Arcee grabs a camera and took pictures of me, it feels like I'm in my teenage years. _

_Then the door opens and we all saw Ratchet in his tuxedo entered, he saw me and was in awe. "Angela, he'll be amazed to see you."_

"_Thanks Ratchet, so should we get going?" I giggled he nods._

"_Ladies, femmes and gentlemen, gentlemechs. We are gathered here to witness the wedding of Optimus Prime and Angela Vale."_

_I was standing at the end of the red carpet, and I could see the hangar was heavily decorated for our wedding and everyone was gathered all the soldiers are seated. But my attention went to my soon-to-be-husband's holoform, he was wearing a black tuxedo. He was talking at Ironhide's holoform beside him. Arcee and Chromia walk towards the seats and sat between Flareup. Evelyn and Anna are the flower girls, Bee volunteered to be the ring bearer. His holoform was a 10 year old version of him. Sunny was supposed to be the ring bearer he refused, as well as Ratchet and Ironhide. They didn't want our wedding to be...a joke. And thankfully Bee is a cheerful and helpful mech. Michaela is my bride's maid, Sam is the bestman. Will was able to find a priest within the base, I could see him and Sarah besides them Epps was there too, even General Morshower was there. This day is really special to us, I can feel my heartbeat is increasing. Then the organ began and Evelyn and Anna are walking now at the isle while throwing flower petals, I could see Evelyn getting embarrased her cheeks are red. Jazz was there wearing a silver tuxedo, he was looking at Evelyn and was trying to hold the laughter, even Blurr was hiding his laughter beside Jazz. She spotted them and glared, but they ignored it and continued holding his laughter. Optimus saw her and he was also holding his laughter, actually I think everyone was trying to hold their laughter at Evelyn. I could see she notice Optimus and she wanted to yell at him so much. Little did she know, I was also giggling at her. She couldn't do anything but just continue spreading flower petals. Once She and Anna are done Ratchet was holding my arm while Michaela was behind me and we started to walk the isle slowly. Thank God on the veil or else my face would be all red, everyone was looking at me smiling. But most of all is the man beside the altar that will be my husband soon, his blue cobalt eyes were on me and his warm smile. Once I was near the person he took my hand and Ratchet walk beside me Michaela went next to Sam. I position myself at the altar while we were holding hands._

_We then got to the part of saying 'I do' The priest clears his throat and started to speak. "We will now hear these two marriage candidates to say the vows of marriage, the groom shall be the first to say the vow." The priest announces._

_We both look at each other, he took my hand and inserted the ring while saying the vow. "__I, Optimus Prime, take you Angela Vale, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or Primus comes for his own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He smiled at me, I did the same by saying the vow. But before I could say it, we were interrupted by someone crying. We turn our heads and saw Sarah, Michaela, Maggie, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia crying so loud. _

"_Go on! Its too beautiful!" Arcee exclaimed while wiping tears_

"_Just continue Angie! Say it!" Sarah chimed while grabbing a tissue from Will._

"_This is so much romantic!" Michaela cried on Sam's shoulder._

_We both look at each other again, I sighed then just continued the wedding._

"_I, Angela Vale, take you Optimus Prime, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I smiled. The girls cried again, but this time we ignored. Evelyn also started to cry and was grabbing tissues from Jazz, Blurr took out another box of tissues._

"_I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announces. _

_I close my eyes and felt the veil being pulled back. "Angela, open your eyes..." He whispered to me, I did so and saw him smiling. He cupped my face and we kissed deeply. We also heard all the females are crying louder._

"_Alright, time to throw the bouquet!" Arcee yelled happily the females gathered in one spot. I sighed and turn around Optimus was laughing._

_I paused for a minute then threw it high behind me, I quickly turn around to see the bouquet falling at the females gathered. They were squeeling and yelling, then the bouquet had landed we didn't see who it was that grabbed the bouquet because of the females gathered. A loud squeal was made and the girls scatter my eyes shot wide to see the bouquet being hold by one girl we did not expect to be able to grab it._

"_Evelyn?" Optimus looks at her._

_She was only standing in the middle while holding the bouquet in her hands. "It landed on my hands, I swear!" She shouted before running towards me and hid behind me while holding the bouquet. We all laughed and soon the wedding was over._

_Once the wedding was over everyone prepared the reception, it was a beautiful wedding. And I feel complete now. I was seating beside Sarah and Michaela we were all talking about Michaela's future wedding. Sam still haven't said to Michaela the 'L' word. Then I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see my husband smiling down on me._

"_Would you girls excuse me?" I look at the girls they nodded and I stood up and took his hand. We started walking towards the sleeping quarters "Where are we going?"_

"_Our room."_

"_Already wanting some action in the bed are we?" He turn his head sideways on me and smirked. "I knew it." When we were halfway there he carried me with his arms and walks towards the room. _

_Once we entered the room he walks to another room which is my room there is the bed size for humans. He gently places me on the bed, he sat beside me while I sat up. His hands were on my back and was loosening the laces of my dress, I took this as a cue to went to his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned I immediately remove it. Then he slowly laid me on the bed while climbing on it and positioning himself to be on top of me. He kisses my neck and then lowered to my collar bone while his hands were slowly lifting my dress on my thighs._

"_Optimus."_

"_Yes Angela?"_

"_Thank you..." He pulled back to look down on me._

"_Angela, you don't have to thank me. I love you and I would always do anything for you." He leans in and kiss me passionately. My hands went to fight his belt as his hands roamed of the skin on my thighs. We then made love the rest of the day forgetting the reception on the hangar and leaving everyone wondering where we are, but some of them knew what we're doing so no one bothered us._

"_I love you too..." I whispered._

-Flashback end-

_'Evelyn, I hope you know what you're doing...'_

With one final thought I started walking towards the plane and ready myself for the ride.

* * *

**MarZ: And Chapter end! Whew! Hey guys I hope you like this second to the last Chapter!...Joking! Hahaha! Don't worry people there is still more to come! So I hope you'll the enjoy the rest and please don't forget to review! Bye! V(^u^)V**


	12. Chapter 12

**MarZ: Warning! Lemon ahead!**

**Ryou: There you go again, so now who're the candidates?**

**MarZ: Who else!**

**Ryou: Forget it, readers enjoy the lemony chapter!**

**MarZ: I'm going to change this to rated M so enjoy the adult chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Making Love for the First Time.**

(Evelyn POV)

"Alright let's go over it again."

"When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway." I versed and continued versing it.

"That's what he said, you know what that means?" Simmons looks at Sam.

"No, What's does it mean?" He replied.

"I don't know." I replied.

We soon spotted some people gathered at the end.

"Oh my god, oh my god, check point, check point. I don't have my passport." Sam panicked a little.

"Alright everybody calm down, Simmons you act like our parent." I said calmly.

"Your sounding more like your dad." Simmons replied. "Alright, you heard her. Everyone calm down and just act natural."

We all stopped at the check point and saw a very ugly woman shouting passport. I quickly took some papers and piece of their hair strips then turned these materials into passports. All of them were looking at me and I was able to create us passports with fake names. The ugly midget lady was walking towards us, I wasn't done yet in making these passports so I whispered to them. "Guys buy me some time...!"

The lady arrives at Simmons side and they were talking. "Hi, this is my family. This is my son, my other son, my two daughters. We wanna go to Jordan, to the dagger's tip of the red sea." He explained.

"Here's the passports." I handed them to the old lady she took it and examines it. After about half an hour she looks at us then looks back at the passport. She handed them back to Simmons. "We're from New York!" I added while sweating. She widens her eyes and started talking excitedly at the guard.

The guards lifted the beam and let all of us through, when we were meters away from the check point we exhaled the breath we were holding we also stopped for a while. "My name's Simone?" Simmons looks at me, I just whistled while getting out of the car, I went to Jazz and got in.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey baby, ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna contact someone in the communicator, tell me if we're there okay."

"Alright, I'll tell ya when we get there."

I took out my communicator and switched the frequency to contact Uncle Wheeljack this time. I turned the volume low so I'm the only one who can hear it.

::"Hello?"::

::"This Wheeljack speaking, who is this?"::

::"Uncle Jack it's me!"::

::"Evelyn? Where are you? We're currently loading in the cargo plane right now what is it?"::

::"Is my combat suit there? Did you guys bring it in the base?"::

::"Your combat suit? Its here, why?"::

::"I needed that, could you bring it too in Egypt."::

::"Alright, I guess you might need it."::

::"I will.":: I hung up and switched Prowl's frequency to talk about how they're doing but instead I stumbled onto Dad's frequency. I stiffened and paused for a minute thinking after a while, I then decided to contact it. ::"Hello?"::

::"..."::

::"Daddy..."::

::"..."::

::"Daddy, if you can hear me. I will bring you back, I'll do everything and sacrifice anything to bring you back...I love you Daddy..."::

::"..."::

::"Hey Dad, do you remember that time when we made a wish on a shooting star? Yeah, you still haven't told me your wish. Don't forget that okay...":: I laughed weakly and started to cry silently.

::"..."::

::"*sniff* Daddy...I miss you so much already...":: I dropped the communicator and curled myself into a ball and cried.

"Lyn..." Jazz whispered.

"I still don't know if we can make it Jazz...*sniff* I mean, can we really revive Dad?"

"Baby, ya gotta believe in Sam. If he says he'll be bringing yo dad back then he can! Lyn baby, ya jus' gotta trust him." He activated his holoform and lifted me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jazz..."

"Yeah baby?"

"Please don't ever leave me..." I look up at him he leans in and kisses me.

"Lyn, I ain't gonna leave ya. I swear that on ma spark..." He places his forehead on mine.

We all arrive at an abandoned building near the pyraminds, I got out of Jazz so was Sam and the others from Bee. All for of the bots transformed and we started to climb up on that was on top of the small slope above, we all walk quickly towards the abandoned building.

"Shhh, under cover yo, we gotta blendin' in wit yo surroundin's ya know ya gotta be part of yo landscape." Skids mumbled while turning around and walking towards the building, Bee rolled his optics and bumps Skids making him thrown on the ground. "OW! Bumblebee 'ey!"

"Hahahaha..." Mudflap laughed at Skids.

"There! Let's go in and get some shut eye." Sam ran towards the building

When Sam arrives at the door he tried opening it but the doors locked, I got there and push him away then kicked the door open. "Alright everyone in!" I motioned them to enter the building. "Jazz you guys stay low alright, don't make a scene. And keep an optic okay."

"Ya got it baby." Jazz transformed along with Bee, the twins did the same and drove behind the building.

When everyone's inside I walked inside and closed the door. "Okay let's get some rest." I said lazily. I went to the roof of the building and pull out the stun gun. I decided to turn it into a blaster type magnum, I hoist it on my belt while I was panting heavily. I used a lot of energy today, my body was getting very tired. But I was on the roof keeping watch, I saw the mechs are parked behind the building. I sat up and tucked my legs on my chest, I hold the shard on my neck and stared at it for a while. I did the only thing I could do to it. Close my eyes, hold the shard close to my chest, and clear my mind. I recalled everything that had happened when I first met Dad, until now. I just sat there not minding the time was flying by, I soon fell asleep on the roof.

I open my eyes and groaned, and saw the roof. Then I heard the song that I listened when it was my first date with Jazz, I realize now that I'm inside him. I look up to see his holoform looking down on me while stroking me hair.

"Still tired baby?"

"Not much *yawn* how long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour babe, ya can sleep again if ya wanna." I slowly sat up and went closer to him, he wraps his arms around me and cuddled me close. I also notice that the sun is setting.

"Soooo...wanna talk 'bout somethin'?"

"Wanna talk about something else?" We both look at each other and laughed that we said those in sync. "You first." I cuddled closer to him and place my head on his chest and listen to his voice.

"Nah, femmes first."

"Okay so now your being a gentlemech tonight." I sarcastically replied. "Alright, fine. Why'd you chose me your girlfriend?" I look up at him.

"Lyn didn' I told ya 'bout that?"

"You only gave me kisses and gifts, I still don't know why you liked me."

"A'ight, I love ya cuz...yo cute...how's tha' babycakes?"

"Just cute?"

"Man, femmes these days really want mo'e huh?"

"C'mon Jazz, I know there's something else. I wanna know them."

"Lemme think babe...well, I do like yo funny face. And yo finely shaped delicious ass baby." He smirked.

"Your such a perv you know that?" I place back my head, he just chuckles and rubs his hands on my sides. I moaned a bit. He stopped rubbing his hands.

"Ya like that?" I pull back and look at him with my cheeks red.

"Like what?" I asked him shyly he just smirked and leans in to kiss me deep, then his tongue was licking my lower lip. I was startled at first, and I didn't know what he was doing. Until I knew what he wanted, I close my eyes and let his tongue insert my mouth. He didn't waste anytime as he quickly inserts his tongue and explored the taste of my mouth, then his hands went towards the zipper of my shirt. I moaned on his mouth and let my tongue explore his mouth then.

I broke the kiss because I was losing oxygen, I pant heavily and looked at him with my half lidded eyes. His hands then slowly unzip my shirt and slowly removes it, my hands went to his shirt and tried to pull it up, he just flickered a second and his shirt was gone. My face became more red as I was staring his masculine chest, his hands then went to my chest and cups my breasts in each of his hands. He squeezes them making me gasp and moan, I place my hands on top of his while he just squeezes them. I kept moaning and I felt some weird sensation going on in between my legs. He lets go of my breasts and I unhook my bra he gladly took them off to expose of my white and perky breasts. I leaned in to his face and catch his lips again into a fiery kiss. I rub my bare skinned chest on his, his chest is so warm. I moaned again, this time he groaned and his hands went to the zippers of my shorts. He was giving me a sign if he should continue this, I gave him permission with a moan. I felt him grin. Then after a while I heard something was ripped, I pull back and look down to see my shorts was ripped exposing my legs and my panty. I look up to him and narrow my eyes.

"What?"

"You do know, that I don't have any spare shorts."

"Ya can make one right?"

"...Fine..." I grumbled.

He just laughs a bit and helped me position myself so I was straddling him, I went to his belt and tried to unbuckle it. My face went redder when he flickered again and he was now completely naked. I felt something hard on my stomach, I didn't look down on it and just looked at his grinned face. He guided my hands on his hard erection, I close my eyes but I felt it. He groaned when I gripped it with one of my hands, my other hands are on his chest. "C'mon baby, open yo eyes." He purred. His hands are now on my thighs and was slowly caressing them I sighed and slowly open them, my face was emitting heat. As soon as I open them first thing I saw was his erection, I gasped when my hands was holding it. He just laughed and was slowly removing my panty. "Looks like somebody's been thinkin' bad thoughts..." He purred when he saw my now wet human port. I stopped his hands on going to my sex with mine.

"W-Wait, t-this is still my first..." He leans in and kisses me.

"Don' worry baby, I'll be gentle." He slowly guides his member and touched my wet port. I place my hands on his shoulders, with one swift motion he entered me and I bit my lip to hold my scream. He pulled me and ease my pain with kisses on my neck and lips.

"J-Jazz..." I whispered

"L-Lyn...yo tight on me..." He turn us around so he was on top of me, he slowly pulls himself out then puts it back in. he did this repeatedly but in a slow pace. I dug my nails on his shoulder while he was giving some moans and grumbles in cybertronian. The pain was gone instead I felt good, I was like in a bliss.

I whimpered in anticipation and whispered loudly "Go faster...!"

"Anythin' fo' ma Lyn...!" He did so and he started to pound himself in me while I was moaning loudly and digging my nails on his shoulders.

-2 hours later-

"Aaaaah...I-I'm!"

"Lyn!"

We both hit our climax together and moaned loudly. I fell limp on top of him, while he pulls out a blanket on the back and covered us. We panted heavily and we felt very tired, he embraces me tightly while I snuggle my face on his hard chest.

"T-That felt great...*pant pant*..." I whispered in between my pants.

"Yeah...*pant pant*...Lyn...I love ya..."

"I love you too Jazz..." I pull myself up and lean in to his face then kiss deeply and soon we drifted to sleep while we were holding each other.

* * *

**MarZ: Alright Chapter end! Wow two chapters in just a few days!**

**Ryou: That's because this is just a short Chapter. **

**MarZ: I give this chapter to those Jazz fangirls! Hope you guys like it!**

**Ryou: Don't forget to change the rating, otherwise we'll be in deep trouble.**

**MarZ: I know that ass hole! Readers! Read and review! Bye Bye! (^o^)V**


	13. Chapter 13

**MarZ: Heya guys! This is it! The battle in Egypt! I'm kinda proud at my fight scenes so I hope you guys will enjoy it! I'll also be starting a new transfic and the Evelyn's Guidelines when living in NEST is continued!**

**Ryou: Thank me for helping you on the fight scenes.**

**MarZ: Whatever! Readers enjoy! With awesomeness!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Battle of the Matrix.**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw is a masculine chest, I pull back while yawning to see Jazz's holoform asleep and naked. I paused for a while and recalled what happened earlier. _'Right...I just lost my virginity to my boyfriend...now I gotta keep this a secret! Just terrific…'_ I look around and search for my clothes. I gathered them all in my hands, I repaired the ripped shorts and slapped Jazz's face to wake him up. He jolted and shot up but his head was hit on the roof. I snickered.

"Huh! Whazzat!" He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Oh mornin' babe, had a nice sleep?" He grinned on me while stroking my bare back.

"Yeah I did, although I kinda like better of the little action we did before sleeping..." I whispered.

"Wanna go again?" He changed his expression to a lustful face; I giggled and ran my fingers on his chest. I look at his internal clock and saw that it was still midnight. I look down on my legs and saw that I was aroused again by seeing his rod.

"Ah...screw it! C'mere!" I pounce at him throwing my clothes on the passenger's seat and we started another round of pure pleasure and ecstasy. "Nnnggg...! Harder!" I cried out while he was pounding me again. He did so and started to pound in deeper and faster, his erection hitting all of my good spots and rubbing it on my sensitive bud. We both moaned and listened to it and the slapping of our hips together. I can feel I was about to hit my climax again as the pit of my stomach is getting tighter and tighter. He notices this and thrust in faster.

"L-Lyn...!" He shouted and we both overloaded, I bit my lower lip while feeling him tremble and felt hot liquid being inserted inside me. Again I fell limp on top of him while panting heavily. "Whew! Damn...that felt good...maybe we shoulda done dis befo'e baby..."

"If we did...*pant pant*...Then we would've been in trouble...still...I feel great now." I whispered I rested for a while to catch my breath and then started to talk again. "I think I'm gonna wear my clothes now."

"A'ight." Before he deactivates his holoform he gave me one fiery kiss. Once he was gone I change back to my clothes and fix myself then lay back on the seat while looking at the stars.

Soon I notice Sam and Michaela on the balcony besides the building cuddling each other. They were talking and talking maybe about their relationship and all that, and then Sam shot up while Michaela was curious. Sam immediately climb down along with Michaela, he started to call my name and the others. I got out of Jazz and dimension jumped to the roof of the building, I quickly darted downstairs to see Sam and Michaela running from below to the floor where Leo and Simmons are.

"Eve! Simmons! Leo you guys need to wake up!" Sam yelled while running towards us. "Listen in Astronomy class, page 47, remember that in the class?" He asked Leo.

"No, no. I was in college in only two days remember that?"

"You two get up! Up, up!" Sam went to the roof and we all ran up there. When we arrive there Sam was pointing at the Orion's belt. "You see those three stars? You see how they touch the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the three kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them, to mirror those stars. So it's like an arrow straight in the face." He explained.

"I think I know what you're getting at." I responded.

"They're pointing due east towards Jordan...the mountains of Petra." Simmons pointed.

"Okay, everyone let's go." I touched everyone and dimension jumped besides the mechs.

"Woah!" Leo panicked and fell on the ground.

"What the hell Lyn!" Simmons shouted while holding his head.

"Next time tell us when you're gonna teleport us okay Eve?" Micheala argued.

"Sorry guys, anyway let's go already!"

* * *

(Angela POV)

I leaned beside the cargo plane wall and kept checking my gears and equipments, we're getting close to our destination. Will and Epps are just relaxing, but beside will is one person that both Optimus and I would loathe more than the Decepticons. And that person is none other than Galloway...I growled whenever I took a glance at him. The only thing holding me back for tearing him to limbs is that I was beside Optimus' body, and Will was there. Even thought he hates him as much as I do, he still needs to keep an order around. I just look away from the wretched human and look back to my husband's body; I went closer to his faceplates and leaned on his temple. I slowly caress his cheek. Then the cargo plane's pilot announces something.

::"There has been a malfunction..."::

"Whaaaat...?" Will slowly sat up and whispered. "You hear this?" He then stood up while I readied my gear.

::"Bail out!"::

"What? Bail out? Bail out?" Galloway started to panic. "Bail out? Bail out!"

"Alright team! Grab your chutes!" Will announces while everyone started to grab their chutes and get ready. "Familiarize yourself with the standard MC-4 procedure?" Will helped Galloway a gear and prepares the chute.

"Course not! I never properly jump out on a perfectly good airplane before!" He panicked. "Wait a minute! Is this really happening?"

"Yeah." Will simply replies, while everyone in the plane just held their laughter.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You two are behind this aren't you?" He accused me and Will by narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We're just following orders right Will?" I replied

"Yeah, besides you heard the pilot these guys don't mess around. These are just standard procedures, to the letter isn't that what you said?" He tightened the strap and Galloway screamed in pain as the metal on his gear hits his crotch. I laughed mentally and hid my snickers so he wouldn't hear me.

"You two are just trying to write a death warrant!" All of a sudden the plane shook as if it hit something. "Whoa! Whoa! What was that?"

"That's not good...Will I think we should get him out of here quick." I spoke while me and Will drag Galloway towards the cargo door as it opens.

"Alright c'mon!" Will takes Galloway shoulders and drag him to the cargo door.

"Um! Uh! I uh...! Um!" Galloway continued to panic as we arrive at the door.

"C'mere!" Will pulls him in front of us.

"Why aren't you two wearing your chutes!" He asked still panicking.

"We need to take you first priority because we have to secure the VIPs first!" Will shouted in response

"Alright you listen to us closely!" I shouted while I tap my index fingers on my temples. "Remember what we say and stick it in your head!"

Will and I started to give him instructions in fast talks while Galloway is trying to remember and understood them but were getting confused. "Are you listening!" Will shouted.

"I can't understand you two!"

"Stop that!" I slap him.

"Why did you do that!"

"Stop that!" Will slap him "And listen to us!"

"Okay okay! Alright! Alright I'm listening!"

"Alright!"

We both continued to give him instructions in the top of our lungs.

"Red's your back up! Blue's your primary!" Will points at the levers.

"We need you to pull the blow!" I followed

"I need you to pull it hard!" We both yelled in sync while making a motion of pulling the pin to force him to make our plan work. And it did as Galloway pulled the primary lever. "Not now we're on the plane you DUMBASS!" We shouted in unison. But we were grinning mentally.

Before Galloway could say anything he was pulled out of the cargo plane with the chute. Both Will and I got back inside with the other soldiers. "Did he say good bye?" Epps asked.

"No he didn't say goodbye." Will replied while we all laughed. "Nice plan Angie."

"Thanks." I replied while I got back to my place.

"Angie you take care of the big guy's chute."

"I'm on it." I went to Optimus' body and prepared the chute.

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

"There it is!" I pointed at the cliffs and we all drove there, once we parked we all got out so the mechs can transform. We all ran towards the cliff side and saw the mountain of Petra. "Whoa..." I look up and saw the colossal structure.

"Spec-tacular!" Skids shouted in awe.

"You see this!" Simmons was getting very excited.

"Look at tha'..." Jazz looks up.

Bee whistled by the radio.

We all ran towards the huge entrance I teleported on the top and I pulled Michaela up while Simmons and Leo helped themselves Sam was able to get up on his own. "C'mon guys!" I motioned for the mechs to enter. All of us humans walked in and examine the room; there wasn't any entrance, not even a small hole.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here guys." Sam searched the entire room.

"C'mon guys keep searching..." I kept searching the whole room.

"Oh yeah? Why? Cuz uh old grandpa black bird doesn't which planet he's on?" Leo retorted

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons replied in defense.

"Oh okay. That's great; let me do a quick search alright. Uhh…nope! Have you ever crossed your minds guys that the archeologists have been here, before? There's nothing here!"

Sam sat down and looks at the ground while thinking. I laid my back on the wall and did the same; I kept looking around and search the entire room. I even tried to use my energy detection, there wasn't anything picking up. Everyone except me is losing hope.

"You realize this is heartbreak! Despair kid! Sometimes you get at the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns waiting booby trapped!"

"Listen to you! You live with your mother!"

"Guys!" I shouted with anger, everyone went silent. Jazz and Bee knew how angry I was at this state so they just kept their vocalizers off. "Listen! This isn't over!"

"Eve's right." Sam stood up and replied.

"It is over. Can't you two see for yourselves!" Leo answered back.

"Why we still listening to yo punk ass? I mean what did ya do?" Mudflap crosses his arms.

"Killed Megatron how 'bout tha'!" Skids retorted.

"Well he didn' get da job done, cuz he's back now!"

"Yo scared!"

"Scared? Out of yo face!" Mudflap smacked Skids face plates then the two started to tackle each other completely ignoring us humans that can get hurt!

"By my face? We twins yo stupid genius!"

"Skids! Mudflap! Stop it!" I shouted

"Guys!" Sam dodged as Skids was thrown on the wall and a crack was made.

"Damn it! I've had it enough with you two!" I raise my right arm and levitated the twins.

"Lyn-Lyn!"

"Lyn-Lyn c'mon!"

"Jazz! Bee! Throw them out!" They did and threw the twins out after they knock their helms first.

I turn around and held my head as another migraine was about to start, immediately I injected myself with the electric pain killer. "Primus...my head's gonna be torn apart by those two..." I shook my head and went to Sam as he was examining the crack that the twins made. "What is it Sam?"

"Something's in here..." He slowly pulls out pieces of the thin concrete when he puled it out we saw some kind of giant fingers that has symbols. "Oh my god..." I ran towards it and helped Sam pull out more the thin concrete. It was a large hole except there were still some giant fingers blocking the hollow area. "Bee!" He called out Bee.

Bee walks closer and readies his charged cannon, he point blank on the hole while Jazz was covering all five of us. Bee shot it and created the hole. A strong gust of wind was sucked in the hole, I heard some whispers.

_'Welcome...sword bearer...'_

I look around and asked. "Hey did you guys hear that?" They all look at me.

"Yeah we heard a blast." Leo spoke up.

"No not that, did you guys say something?"

"We didn't say anything, why?" Sam replied.

"Forget it." We all went closer the hole and look inside of it. I went in first and grab a flash light and turned it on, I look around to see the Prime's bodies are gathered. "The ultimate sacrifice..." I whispered. Just then something hard hit's my head, it wasn't physical but it came from my inner mind. Again it happened, I quickly took out the device and injected myself again. After a few minutes it was gone, I sighed in relief and kept looking around the area.

"Oh god...it's..." I turn to see Sam kneeling in front of a giant hand and in the middle of it was the Matrix of Leadership; I quickly went towards beside him. "We did it..." Sam was smiling and so was everyone. But it soon shattered when Sam lifted it and it turned to dust. "No..."

"No...That can't be...! Why?" I fell to my knees and tears began to fall on my cheeks. "We made it this far and..."

"Sam, Lyn..." Michaela spoke.

"Thousands of years...turn to dust..." Simmons whispers. "You hear that?" He quickly ran outside then Leo followed him. "USS Air Force! C-17s!"

"This...Damn it!" I punched the ground hard when I lifted it I saw my knuckles were bleeding. I punched the ground again with my both my hands hard I felt the pain and know that my hands are now bleeding.

"Lyn...We can't bring him back, Sam, there's nothing left..." Michaela whispered while calming me down.

"Look!" Sam immediately stood up. "Look around you two! We just went here and passed through a lot of obstacles on our path! We went here for a reason; this can't just end like this! There is a reason that we are here! The voices and the symbols led us here for a purpose." He knelt down again and took one of his socks and gathered the dust. "Everyone is after me is because of what I know, and what I know is this is gonna work."

"How do you know this is gonna work?" I asked him.

"Because I believe it..." He said sternly and stood up; both Sam and Michaela helped me stand. "Lyn...you gotta believe in it, you gotta stop letting your mind filled with doubts. You gotta believe in me, and your dad." Sam reassured me and I soon build my hopes up again.

"Let's go." I teleported us out in front of the structure we all saw the cargo planes flying around and soon they dropped Dad's body I also saw Mom in her bipedal mode and she activated her thrusters.

* * *

(Angela POV)

"Everyone ready!" I look at everyone, they all nodded. "Open the cargo door!" The cargo door opens then the soldiers jumps out first then next was Optimus' body and lastly me.

Once out of the plane I transformed into my bipedal mode and immediately activated my thrusters to overdrive I soon landed and the ground and next was Optimus body beside me.

The other soldiers lands as well along with the other mechs. There were some villagers around staring at us, the soldiers shooed them away to safety. Everyone positioned themselves then looked around, the mechs are gathering around. "Everyone cover Optimus." I ordered.

Some of them followed.

"Secure the village! Get those snipers and stingers up high!" Will ordered.

"We just dropped ten tons of a dead robot in a middle of nowhere, I hope the kids knows what they're doing Angie." Epps readies his weapon.

"Me too Epps, but we gotta believe in them." I replied as I drew my visors and activated my scope to search for Evelyn and Sam. I soon spotted Bumblebee, Jazz, and the twins driving towards us.

"Got a visual! Yellow team four clicks!" A scout shouted and reported to Will.

"Pop flare!"

* * *

(Evelyn POV)

"There's the flare!"

"That's them right there."

I spotted a jet above the skies and pointed. "It's Starscream!" Then missiles fired and were trying to aim for us.

"Woah!"

"Sam!"

"Woah!" Bee took a quick turn.

Then Leo started to panic beside me. "Please let me live oh God! LET ME LIVE! LET ME LIVE!"

"Okay stop, just please stop." Michaela and I are starting to get pissed.

"Leo shut the fuck the up!" I shouted but he just kept panicking.

"Stop screaming!" Sam turned the wheel as we took a sharp turn again.

"Alright that's it!" Simmons pulls out a stun gun and struck it on Leo's neck rendering him to knock out completely "I hate that guy!"

Starscream transformed in front of us we drove straight under him and continued driving forward.

"Hide in the dust!" Simmons shouted as dust clouds and surrounds us.

When we lost Starscream we stopped and got out of Bee, I immediately activated my communicator and contacted Uncle Jack.

::"Uncle Jack!"::

::"Evelyn! Where are you! We're here guarding your father's body!"::

::"I need you to send the combat suit over at this coordinates!":: I gave him the coordinates.

::"Alright! There! It's on its way!"::

::"Thanks!":: I hung up and saw a small jet coming towards me. "Alright, Bee you'll be the distraction. Jazz you go with him."

"What! But Lyn!" Jazz protested.

"Jazz, I love you, but I need you to do this! I'll be going with Sam and Michaela and go to Dad."

"Damn it Lyn...a'ight, don' die on me ya got that!" He and Bee drove away.

"I'll help draw them attention with Huey and Dewey there." Simmons he pointed at the twins. "Hey! I hope that dust helps your dad kid." He patted my shoulder.

"Thank you, c'mon!" I took Sam and Michaela's hands and we ran towards the location I gave Uncle Jack to send my combat suit.

While running I saw the small jet landed. "What's that?" Michaela pointed.

"My combat suit, let's go hurry." We all ran towards there.

Once we arrive at the pod I immediately went to the control panel. I punched in the code to transform it to become the suit. When that is all done, the pod transformed turning into my combat suit. "Alright you two stand back." I went to the chest and it opened I inserted my body into the chest the chest plates closed then darkness surrounded me, the visuals systems soon turned on, I booted all the systems then stood up. "Okay I'm all set! you two let's go." I pick up Sam and Michaela then headed straight towards the location. One of my scanners detected some Decepticons approaching me. We soon arrived at an abandoned village. I place the two down and readied my blasters. "Get inside the houses!" I look around and saw two Cons walking towards me.

"Hello little Prime..."

"The Fallen wishes your death!" One of them charges at me I quickly grab his arm and aim my blaster on his head then shoot it, I threw the body on the other Con and sidestepped beside him I drew my energon sword and thrust it through his chest directly through the spark.

"Kill her!" I turn to see three more coming.

"Wanna piece of me!" I lunge myself at one of them and tackle him to the ground, I beheaded him and tumbled forward to dodged the blaster behind me. I took a sharp sliding turn and slide my leg under him to prone him to the ground. With quick reflexes I rolled next to him and stabbed my energon sword on his chest. I look up to see the other Con was about to kick my head, I wasn't fast enough so I took the hit directly on the helm. I was thrown back and crashed on an abandoned house. I slowly get up while looking at the Con who kicked me. I spat some blood inside. "AAAAAAAArgh!" I then aimed my blaster on the Con while rolling and ducking on the side.

"Devastator!" Megatron shouted from the pyramid. I look up to see him hanging on the pyramid and soon transformed into a jet and flew towards the soldiers. I got up quick and climb up the house then jumped on the Con and giving him a kick on the face. I drew my two swords and beheaded him. I slowly stood up and look around to search for Sam and Michaela. I walk towards the houses and soon spotted them, but Sam was raising his arms. I hide at the houses and observe the situation. It looks like his parents were captured, I felt someone tap my shoulders I look up to see Bee and Jazz. I motioned for them to prepare a small ambush and we all positioned ourselves. Once Bee gave Sam the hint, Sam was slowly walking closer to his parents.

"Bumblebee!" He shouted and gave us our cue. I jump out of the house and grapple the Con, we both wrestled for a while but I then threw him away, while Jazz shot the other one beside it. The Con I threw got up quick I gave him a back kick on the chest, Jazz soon joined me and we did both a back kick on his head. Bee was about to shoot him but a cat Decepticon pounce on him and was scratching his helm.

The Con grip my arm and he threw me on Jazz. We both fell down on the ground; Jazz pushed me on the side while he pushes himself on the opposite of my direction to dodge the drill of the Con. I charged my blaster while standing up, Jazz was kneeling down. I rolled onto his back and while my left leg hits the Con's head and took a quick turn to blast him making him prone him on the ground. I grip his arm while Jazz grip the other, we both kicked his chest with our knee making drop to the Con's knees, I signaled Bee to give the finishing blow. He ran towards the Con and gave him a flying kick on the middle and pierced through the spark.

"Mom! Dad!" I let go of the Con's arm.

"I don't know what's going on here but let's get the hell out of here!" Uncle Ron took Sam's and Aunt Jude's arm and slowly drags them but Sam stopped him.

"Bumblebee!" Sam called we all got closer. "I need you to get them to safety."

"No! Sam we're all going together! We're all going together!" Uncle Ron protested while gripping Sam's jacket.

"Dad you gotta let me go!"

"Ron!" Aunt Jude places a hand on Uncle Ron's shoulder. "Let him go..."

"Dad please you gotta let me go."

They were both silent for a while, until Uncle Ron made a decision.

"You better get back you hear me!" He let's go of Sam while Bee transform.

"Jazz you too, follow Bee."

"But Lyn!"

"Jazz please!"

"Fine, but ya owe me one night okay!" He transformed I then hear one of the suit's alarms and saw that one of the main fuses were destroyed, I got out of the suit and jump down.

"Michaela you too!"

"I'm going with you!" Sam paused for a minute and took her hand.

"C'mon!" We all ran straight towards the location.

After a while we stopped besides a building to catch our breaths.

"I spotted Lyn, Lyn!" I look up to see Chromia and then Uncle Hide. I wave for them.

"Uncle Hide! Chromia!" I called for him, Chromia stopped in front of me. "Chromia where's Mom!"

"She's with Optimus, follow us we'll take you there!" I spotted a missile headed straight for Chromia.

"Chromia look out!" She spins around and was hit on the shoulder.

"Uarggh!" she fell on the ground while her shoulder was severely damaged.

"Chromia!" I ran towards her.

"Get to your dad quick!" She pointed towards the pillars. "Follow the pillars!"

"But Chromia you're hurt!"

"Now! Lyn!"

"Out Lyn! Get to the pillars with Sam!" Uncle Hide shouted while shooting at the Decepticons. I soon saw Arcee taking a hit then Uncle Hide.

"Uncle Hide!" I paused for a minute then stood up and grab the two. "Let's go!"

We all ran again while Uncle Hide and the others are holding the enemies. We kept running and running, I soon spotted Sides and Sunny meters away. "Sides! Sunny!" I wave at them while running.

"Lyn! Sam! Michaela!" Sides shouted back then took a hit.

"We spotted Lyn!" Sunny shouted. I took a quick glance behind and saw Megatron following us.

"Evelyn!" I look towards the source of the voice and saw Mom aiming her blasters on Megatron. "Hurry!" I quicken my pace towards them, we dodged some of Megatron's blasters by teleporting us a few distance away from it. I was feeling tired now, my body's getting weaker and weaker as I kept using the dimension jump. But Will and Epps were able to reach us, we all hid behind a concrete wall. Mom and the others are trying to keep Megatron from getting near us.

"You two better have a good reason for us to be here." Will pulled me in the concrete wall and shoots.

"We do William! Where's Dad!" I replied.

"He's right over there across the court yard!"

"Sam you got it?" I look at him and he pulls it out.

"Yeah. I gotta get to him right now!"

"Not without air strike coming to back us up."

"I have to get to him right now!"

"Sh,sh...You hear that?" we all stopped talking and listen carefully. "Back up, back, back...!" He pushes me at the corner of the wall and gestured us to lay low. I look up to see a Decepticon aiming for Mom; she was too busy shooting at Megatron. I quickly teleported beside her and place my hand on the ground to create a giant wall. The cannon soon hit the wall, but I wasn't expecting it to be very powerful. I was thrown away and my back crashed on one of the walls. The pain soon engulf my whole body, my right arm especially.

"Evelyn!" Mom looks at me and knelt beside me. "Hold on! Ratchet!" She looks at him while he was running towards me; I raised my hand and saw blood. I look down beside me and saw that I was bleeding half of my right arm was gone, I slowly sat up ignoring the pain. "Evelyn! Don't move!" I ignored Mom's cries and stood up while looking at Starscream who was getting near us.

"M-Mom!" I pointed at him she spins around and started shooting at him.

"I won't let you touch her!" She yelled. "Evelyn go now!" She added.

"INCOMING!" Then a black jet transformed from the skies and Jetfire tumbled. "Stick my landing!" He quickly got up and went to the Con that was about to shoot Mom, Jetfire slashes his cannon. "Behold! The glory of Jetfire! Now let me show you the pain in my day!" He grabs the Con and kicks him while his neck was on the wall making him beheaded.

"Jetfire!" I yelled he looks at me.

"Young Prime! You're hurt! Have you found the blade yet!" He responded I then felt the ground rumble, something erupted from the ground and a scorpion like Decepticon charged for Jetfire. "Damn it!" The scorpion Con damage his chest plate heavily, Jetfire pulls it out and fell. He just punched the scorpion's head "I'm too old for this crap."

I grab a small cloth and place it on my right arm, the cloth turned into a bandage and wraps itself around my arm. "Where's Sam!" I look around and saw Will and Epps along with Sam and Michaela running towards us along with Uncle Hide which he was carrying Arcee and Chromia, I look up to see the air strike. They fired the missiles on the Cons behind them delivering a strong shock wave and dusts. I covered my eyes for a minute then look back at them, Sam wasn't found. I searched again and saw he was running towards Dad's body. "Sam!" I shouted for him because Megatron was aiming his blaster on Sam, I was weak I couldn't teleport myself to save him from Megatron's blast. Sam was thrown by the blast and landed on the ground.

"SAM!" Michaela and Will ran towards him.

Megatron withdrew while cannons and missiles were hitting his armor. Bee and Jazz arrives Sam's parents quickly got out of Bee and headed straight for Sam, the soldiers quickly stopped them. The rescue chopper arrives and the medic team was helping Sam, I can feel his heartbeat losing slowly. I clench my left hand my nails digging for my palm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed with pain, hurt, and sadness. I open my eyes and grab a piece of metal and change it into a dagger. "I won't let it happen again...Fear...pain...DOUBT!" I slowly raise the dagger high, muffled voices were calling me. I ignored it, but another voice was talking within my mind.

_'Arise, Young Prime...'_

_'Remove your Fear...'_

_'Your Pain...'_

_'Your Doubt...'_

_'Awaken yourself...Knight!'_

I pierced the dagger through my spark and a strong energy was released from my body, my body was soon shining with bright blue light as well as it is surrounding me. Slowly my body became particles while my soul is floating, I can still see everything that's been happening to me. The particles are swirling around me, then a giant blade came falling from the skies and stabs the earth.

"Evelyn!" Mom was calling for me I look at her and then look at everyone.

"Lyn don't!" Jazz called for me followed by the others.

"Evelyn!"

"Eve!"

"Evelyn don't leave us!"

"This is my destiny..." I look back to the blade and slowly reach for it. "Now I know...The Blade of Courage isn't found...but it is formed by a heart of bravery...my body...is the Blade of Courage...The Blade of Courage...is my soul...I and The Blade...are one...I...AM...THE BLADE!" Once I touch the blade it began to transform into a femme body, blue light lines and symbols alights the body. The chest opens the spark chamber opens; my soul was slowly approaching it. Soon...my soul and the body was one, blue light surrounds me. And slowly my body is changing, my legs are like blades, my helm had a long horn in the middle, two antennas on each of my temples slanted backwards, a long flat wire acting like a ponytail, my frame color is white but much more intense than Mom's there is also golden flames on my arms and legs, I have also blades that has the shape of a crescent moon on each of my shoulders, my knees that has the shape of a curved blade. I open my optics as my arms are spread and my legs together I was hovering the ground, a large and long blade materializes in front of me. My right arm grip the handle, I touched the ground and place the long blade on my back. I look at the pyramid and saw the Fallen is waiting. Then a voice calls for me.

_'Your father shall arise, young Prime...'_

_'Now...fulfill both your destinies...'_

"The protector of the planet...the Knight..." Jetfire whispered.

I didn't take my optics off of the Fallen, I held my blade. "Let's dance!" I then teleported towards the Fallen. He teleported towards me, my blade clashed with his spear as we stopped on the ground. "I will protect this planet...!" We pull back and clashed again. My optics are flaring with blue electricity as I growled.

"Even if you have achieved the Blade of Courage, you still do not have the capacity to destroy me!" He grabs my neck and threw me on the ground I stab my blade and did a quick turn my other hand threw a dagger on his shoulder as it pierces through. I pushed myself and carried the blade as the Fallen hits his spear on me but I dodged it. Then Starscream came from above I stabbed the blade on the ground and gave him a back kick with my bladed left leg, his arm was cut off I combed my back kick with my right hook on his helm. I spun around to see the Fallen levitating three boulders I grip the blade and sliced the boulders as it hits me. After the last boulder was gone a hand went to grip my neck tight and slammed me on the wall.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to become the Knight?" Red flaring optics met with my blue cobalt optics. "How pathetic...my niece is so weak..." Megatron flew while his grip on my neck was still there. "You shall die like your father!"

We flew towards the pyramid's base, he slammed me on there and continued dragging me towards the top. Before I was slammed I saw the Fallen holding the Matrix and inserts it to the machine and activates it. I took a short energon sword and stabbed it on Megatron's servo, he growled in pain and let's me go. I teleported on top of him and it was my turn to slam his face on the pyramid, my foot on his helm. He roared and grabs my foot then threw me away to the skies. While in the air I grab both the crescent blades and threw them as a boomerang and aimed it at him. He saw them and dodged one of it while he deflected the other. Before I could think of another attack at Megatron a spear pierced my left shoulder from my back. I screamed in pain as the Fallen raised my body with his spear.

"You are still weak child...now you shall DIE!" He went in front of me and grips my spark chamber, slowly crushing it while I was screaming in pain.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" The Fallen looks to his right and I saw a red and blue arm punching his face plates. My optics widen as I saw who it was.

"Daddy...?" Dad grabs my body and carries me down slowly to the ground with his thrusters.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" He looks down on me, my optics are slowly beginning to leak. I nodded as an energon tear fell on my cheek. He smiled at me and said with a reassuring voice. "I told you I always keep my promise..."

"Prime!" Dad and I both look up to see Megatron charging for Dad, he let's go of me and tackled Megatron. The Fallen joined in and went to charge at Dad.

"Dad!" I called while I formed a long sword on my arm and went towards Megatron, I sliced up cutting his arm off and spun around to parry the Fallen's spear, Dad charged his two cannons on his back and shot it at Megatron making him throw towards the walls. The Fallen grabs my arm and threw me to Dad, catches my arm and spins around to make a counterattack as I land my bladed leg and hit it on the Fallen's face. I look up to see the machine still activated. "Dad! The machine!" He looks up and grabs my arm.

"Hang on!" He activates his thrusters and we flew towards the top of the pyramid, the Fallen roared and teleports to catch us. Dad and I were above the machine I look at Dad as an idea hit me.

"Dad! Throw me towards the machine!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" He readies himself and spins around then threw me towards the machine, while flying there I spin around and did a drill kick towards the machine by flipping and press my legs together creating like a blade and spin around, I concentrated all my energy on my kick, creating a powerful electric charge towards my legs.

…

…

…

"RAAAaaaargh!" Time began to slow as I roar, a voice soon filled the air.

…

…

…

_'Well done...'_

…

…

…

Time then was normal as my kick pierces through the machine and begins to explode; I was then falling while my body was drained and weak. I fell into stasis while falling to the ground, I didn't feel the ground instead I felt like I was caught by strong arms. I also heard a whisper in my audio receptors. "Evelyn...I'm proud of you..." Warm metal lips was pressed on my forehead before I was completely out and whispered.

…

…

"Daddy..."

….

….

* * *

-Few hours later-

* * *

I open my eyes and cover them with my hand as a blinding light was on me. Once my eyes are able to fix itself on the intensity I remove my hand. I look around and saw that I was in a medical ward; I slowly sat up and look at myself. I blink a few times and examined my arms, they're human arms. There's no symbols or anything, I look down and saw that I was in my human body. I threw the blanket away and saw that my legs are also human, I was wearing a hospital gown. I got off the bed and realized that I became short. I went to the mirror and saw that I was back becoming an 11 year old, but my mind was still the same. Then my body emitted a small static, I turned into my 16 year old version. I quirk an eyebrow to myself, I turn myself back into an 11 year old.

"Wasn't it all a dream?" I decided to see if it was all a dream. I clear my mind and try to levitate the chair beside the bed. To my shock it did levitate, and then I decided to teleport at the door. I did. "Nope this is real...wait a minute… if this wasn't a dream...then..." I ran out of the door and saw that I was in a human sized hallway; I kept running and running to find the exit. I bumped into some soldiers who in turn are trying to stop me. Then I bump into someone that made me stop. "Sorry!" I look up to see a familiar face. "Will!"

"Hey kiddo!" He hugs me and ruffles my hair. "Glad you're doing okay now."

"Will, where's Dad?"

"He's outside the deck; c'mon I'll take ya to him." He takes my hand and we walk towards the deck of the air craft carrier. While walking there my spark was beating fast, I was getting nervous to see Dad again. "There he is kid." He pointed at the red and blue mech who seem to have folded his arms and was holding his waist and was looking at the sky. Sam and Michaela are there too embracing. "Go on." Will smiled and went to my back then pushed me out.

Without hesitation I ran towards the mech while crying. "DAD!" He turns around and smiles.

"Evelyn..." He immediately scoop me up and held me close to his spark.

"Daddy! I miss you so much!" I buried my face on his chest and kept crying. "Please don't leave me again!" I felt his finger stroking my back to calm me down.

"I will never leave you anymore Evelyn." He calmly and softly spoke. His reassuring voice was like a warm feeling and I felt at home that rings through my spark. This isn't a dream, this is real. He was revived from the dead, I became the Knight, I was the Blade of Courage, the Fallen was killed, and I...I was finally home...and together with Dad...

All my life, Dad was my light, my world, my hero...everything and anything I would do to keep my family safe. I look up to see him smiling warmly on me; I did too while tears kept falling on my cheek. I fix myself up by sitting on his hand and wiping my face.

"By the way Dad, Mom has something to tell you..." I said.

"Really, I'm sure I'll hear it now seeing as your mother is approaching us." We both look at Mom walking towards us while smiling.

"Welcome back home." She spoke softly. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She only told me that you have something to tell me. Judging by the looks of it, it's really important." He replied.

"Are you ready to hear this?" She smirked I did too while looking at Dad. He quirk an optic ridge, Mom places a hand on her mid section. "I'm pregnant." I was snickering at Dad's priceless face. "We're gonna have a sparkling!"

"..." Dad was silent while his jaw was open. Mom and I giggled. Dad shook his head and asked. "Since when did you get pregnant?"

Mom rolls her optics and replied. "When did you think we spark merged? Don't tell me your processors are still offlined?" Dad could only chuckle in response as he got closer to Mom.

"Angela, I am happy...to have you and Evelyn as well as the incoming sparkling to be added to our addition." Dad soon kissed Mom ignoring my presence. I roll my eyes and teleported on the ground. I turn around to see Jazz's holoform running towards me.

"Lyn!" He embraces me and kissed me. "Man, ya had me worried there!" I embrace him tightly. "I thought I lost ya!"

"I'm a planet protector for Primus' sake! I won't die that easily! I mean, I got powers, I can teleport, I can transform into my real form which is the Blade of Courage and by the looks of it I still haven't tried yet but seeing I'll be able to do it right now why the hell not?" I push him back and transform into my real form which is still the same as before, the crescent blades on my shoulders are back. "Whaddya know I can change into my real form." I turn to see Dad and Mom still kissing. Did I see Dad's hand on Mom's aft? Yep I did. "Ewwww..." I cringed and turn around again to see Jazz's real form.

"Sooo...what's the occasion?" He pointed at them.

"I'm gonna have a little sister or brother."

"No slaggin' way?" He looks at me dumbfounded it doubled when I nodded.

"Guess that means we're gonna have to make the base sparkling proof."

"Yep, by da way. Aren't we gonna have fun on da berth again?" he purred out loud at me. I jaw dropped and punch his face. "Ey whazzat fo!"

"Will ya keep your lip plates shut!"

"Whas wrong wit interfacing? We already did tha befo! An' ya ain't a virgin no more!" I covered my optics with my hand while I did a countdown. So much for secrecy. Jazz is sometimes stupid to realize the common sense.

5

4

3

2

1

"JAZZ!" I remove my hand to see Dad with red optics on Jazz. "What did you do to her!" he roared loudly.

"Oh scrap..." Jazz whispered while raising his servos.

"Jazz...tell me...did you or did you not interface with my daughter!" Dad slowly approaches him while drawing his blades. "Answer me!"

"Err, well ya see...it's kinda like dis..." Jazz was pressing his index fingers together. "Me an' Lyn...well...we did interface...oh slag"

"Bye Jazz." I wave at him while Dad was starting to beat him.

"Did you two really do it?" Mom asked me while she approaches.

"Yes...you're not angry Mom?" I press my index fingers together while looking worriedly at Mom surprisingly she giggled.

"Hahaha, Evelyn, you love Jazz so much that I knew that you two are going to have sex sooner." She giggled. "Trust me, I have already experience that with your father. And I know you have some of my genes."

"Oh, should we stop him and save Jazz?" I point at Dad and Jazz.

"Leave them, your father just need to release some steam." She simply replied. "And I think Jazz deserves the punishment."

We both just giggled and watch Dad beat Jazz to a bloody pulp.

Yep everything's back to normal, I wonder if I'm gonna have a little sister cause something tells me I will.

* * *

**MarZ: Awesome fight scenes! THE END! So don't forget to review! Oh and another thing! I'll be making a sequel of this! Bye for now! And don't worry! I'll be making a one shot about Evelyn's little sibling! Thank you guys for reviewing! (XD)**

**Ryou: What about the baby!**

**Angie: Yeah what about my baby!**

**MarZ: Did I say The End? I meant The end of chapter!**

**Eve: I want my little sibling!**

**MarZ: Fine you brat! Don't worry people I decided that this is not yet over!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is people!**

**The last chapter of the story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers! just the OCs and the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leia Vale Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After the battle in Egypt, the NEST team was back and kicking again. I was back living with my parents, Sam was back in college, Michaela and him are still together, Sam's parents are back living in their house, Jetfire was alive and he was repaired good as new but he was still the old mech I met in the Smithsonian Museum he left the planet on a mission he said he'll be back after a few solar cycles. But most of all, I was still the same planet protector, I hold the title the Knight, my body was the Blade of Courage. My Dad which is the one and only legendary supreme commader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, was alive again, he placed me on the highest ranking soldier, I was the team's elite soldier and swords master. What made me the planet's protector and the Knight? Well...I was chosen to be the planet's protector by my ancestors. I got powers, yep. Me got powers. Dad is still the best of the best, I still couldn't beat him in training. Wanna know what my powers are? I guess I could tell ya, I'm able to create items with the right materials, but I need to know how to build it plus I need time the bigger the longer it'll be finished. I can levitate objects, but the bigger the size the longer I need for concentration. Then there's this human forms, I can change into my 11 year old version and my 16 year old version. Lastly which I like the most, is the Dimension Jump, I am able to teleport to wherever I want to be that I know what the place looks like first. Yeah, life's great with these powers, but I only use them for important reasons. So what's next for me? Wait, I think I know...My little sister that's about to be born just a few months!**

**November 16, 2019 -6 months after the battle in Egypt-**

"Shitting Man Whore! It's cold!"

"My lil' foul mouthed femme." The engine rumble in laughter. I was in my 11 year old version seating in the driver's seat of a silver Pontiac Solstice

"Hey! It's cold okay!" I rub my hands. "So shut up you talking Pontiac Solstice!"

"Yeah whatever babe, we're here." The car stopped and opens my side of the door.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" I called while getting out. I look around and heard a loud thud then followed by a giggle, I look at entrance and saw a white giant female robot who was giggling then followed by a red and blue mech who was clenching his head heading this way.

"Welcome back dear." The white female robot picks me up and hugged me.

"What happened?" I look at the red and blue mech who was still groaning.

"Your father slipped on the ice." The female bot said.

"Dad you okay?" I look at him. The Pontiac Solstice transformed into a silver mech.

"What happened Prime?" He asked.

"I slipped on the ice...Angela you should have told me before I stepped in the ground."

"Optimus, how many times do I have to tell you that the ground is slippery."

"Ugh...never mind." He shook his head. "Welcome back Evelyn."

Just then we heard Mom made a sharp gasped. I teleported at the ground and transformed into my real form. "Mom you okay?" we all look at her she places a hand on her mid section.

"I think your little sister just kicked me." Dad went closer to her and holds her arms.

"She has?"

"Yes, here touch this." She grabs Dad's hand and places on her round bump. We waited for a while and then I saw Dad's hand twitched.

Dad's jaw opened, wow the great Optimus Prime is in shock.

"Huh..." He just said plainly.

"I wonder what's da lil' tyke's gonna be?" Jazz wondered.

"I'm hoping for another Evelyn type." Mom chimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I?Can I? Can I?" I got closer to Mom in excitement, she giggled and takes my hand and places it on her bump.

We waited for a while...*bump* I felt a small electricity that was like a kick while my hand twitched.

"WOW! My little sister's kicking! Like me!" Mom and Dad laughed while I was in awe. "So how long till my little sister come's out?"

"About...three more months." Mom replied.

"Oh, I'll be at the rec. room with Jazz."

"Alright sweetie." Dad replied then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"C'mon Jazz!" I grab his hand and ran towards the rec. room.

"A'ight babe!" Jazz replied while I drag him towards the rec. room.

(Normal POV)

"C'mon Jazz!" Evelyn grabs Jazz's hand and drags him towards the rec. room.

"A'ight babe!"

Angela giggles. "Young couples. They remind me of..."

"Us?" Optimus looks at his pregnant mate.

"Yeah. I think I'll need to get another check up from Ratchet." She places a hand on her bump and rubs it. "Is this natural for pregnant femmes?" She looks at him.

"What is?" He looks at her bump. "Red Alert and Ratchet said that it is natural for first timers since your body haven't experienced pregnancy yet..."

"First timer? I gave birth to Evelyn."

"That was your former body, remember. We transformed your body to now."

Angela pauses for a while. "Now that you mention it, yeah...but that means I'm going to experience the very painful part again. But at least you'll be there to see the delivery of the sparkling." She places her head on Prime's shoulder.

"Of course I will, I need to be there." He embraces her carefully, though it looks difficult now that Angela's mid section has a round bump. Prime sighs and gave up embracing her.

"Can't wrap yourself around me now can't you?" She giggled.

"Yes it seems that...your mid section has grown...and your weight *cough cough*..." He chuckles while Angela narrowed her optics on him. He always likes his femme to become a bit feisty by just teasing her about her weight and such.

"Oh I get it now...your saying I'm fat!" His chuckle turned to laughter, Angela crosses her arms. "Shut up you good for nothing husband of a mech!" Angela slaps Prime on his face plates. "Damn it...can't even slap you in my usual force." He just kept laughing. Ratchet and Red Alert disabled her fighting protocols and defense systems, so she can transform to her human form, as well as the safety of the sparkling. Without it she won't be able to give him her usual sucker punch, which he was thankful for.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." He went to her back and wraps his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Angela just huffed and looks at her round bump while rubbing her hand on it as she thinks.

"What should we name her?"

"Already a name?"

"Yes, when I was still pregnant before and Evelyn was inside my womb I was already thinking of a name. So we should be thinking of a name already."

Prime paused for a while and looks away, he looks back to Angela. "How is Leia to you?"

Angela widens her eyes. "You know I was thinking of that name too." He chuckled and kneels down in front of her while placing a hand on her round bump.

"Then Leia you shall be little one." He kissed the bump. "And don't give your mother too much stress. She has already enough problems as is."

Angela giggled. "I hope she heard that, otherwise we'll be having another little troublemaker running around the base." He chuckles while standing up and wraps his arm around her waist while his other hand was on her bump.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both kissed deeply before another kick was felt on Angela's bump. "It looks like she wants a lot of attention." She giggled while Optimus chuckles.

(Evelyn POV)

"Take this!"

"Not a chance!"

"Quick! Do the super!"

"Shut up Sides!"

"I got you now!"

"Noooo!"

"I won!" I raise my arms in victory.

"Damn it you cheated!" Sunny points at me.

"Nuh uh! I was just doing my usual air combos, and then I did the super! Hey we already switch controllers for the 30th time! Plus I gave you some tips!" I retorted at him while Jazz, Blurr, and Sides are laughing. "Alright who's next?"

"Alright Lyn, I'll challenge ya!" Sides takes the controller from Sunny who is grumbling.

"Okay!" I sat back and we both choose our characters. Then the door hissed open we all look to see Ratchet grumbling. "Hey Ratch!" I wave at him.

"Hello Evelyn, where's your mother?"

"At the hangar with Dad!" I replied while playing and without looking away from the TV screen.

"Alright, thank you." We heard the door hissed open as well as Ratchet's grumbling.

"So when's the sparkling comin'?" Sides ask

"Angie-said-three-more-months."Blurr replied.

"She said it'll be a femmling." Jazz followed.

"A femme?" Sunny quirks an optic ridge.

"Yep! Noooo!" I responded. I laid back at the couch while looking at the screen to see that I lost. "Damn you Sides!" I narrow my eyes on him he just smirked.

"Sorry Lyn, just 'cause ya beat Sunny and Blurr. Doesn't mean you can beat me and Jazz." He and Jazz did a high five.

"Damn it! Rematch!"

(Normal POV)

Angela wipes off the last dirt and snow on her armor carefully just so not to hit her large bump on her mid section, and turns off the valve of the shower, she then grabs a towel and wipes herself dry. Once she was done drying she exits the wash racks and headed straight for the rec. room. When she enters she saw Evelyn, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blurr, and Jazz all gathered around the cybertronian sized TV and was playing the PS3. She giggled and went to sit on one of the empty couches. Evelyn notices her and went closer to her while Jazz and Sides are playing and Sunny and Blurr watching.

"Hi Mom!" Evelyn waves at her mother.

"Hello dear." Angela giggled.

"Did you see Ratchet?" Evelyn replied then teleported on Angela's shoulder.

"Yes I did." Angela rolls her eyes while smiling, ever since Evelyn was given powers she kept using her dimension jump whenever she likes. Everyone had gotten used to her teleportation skill, even the humans around the base. She also uses it as an escape route whenever she's in trouble that deals with pranks and such.

"What did he do?"

"He just checked the sparkling's status."

"And?"

"Everything's alright, just three more months and the sparkling's going to be born."

"I wonder if my little sister's gonna be like me." Evelyn wondered.

"I think so, when you were inside me. You would kick my belly non stop." Angela laughs a bit.

"Really? I didn't know that, do you want to go out?" Evelyn asked, Angela tilts her.

"And where to?"

"The mall?"

"Evelyn, I don't think there's any size for cybertronians baby accessories."

"No, just window shopping, you know. Just to relax, I'll go call Michaela and Sam."

"Hmmm..." Angela wondered a little while. She does need to relax her muscle cables, pregnancy is one reason for stress and back pains, thankfully her husband is a good at massages. After a few minutes of thinking, she then looks back to Evelyn. "Alright, but let's go tell your father first before we leave." Evelyn yipped in excitement,she then teleports on the floor and transforms into her real form.

"I'll go call Michaela and Sam then." Evelyn's optics went dim as she activates her comm. link.

**::"Hello?"::** Michaela's voice went through.

**::"Hey Michaela! Wanna go shopping?"::**

**::"Sure! I'll go tell Sam!"::**

**::"Okay! Ask Bee if he wants to come too!"::**

**::"Alright!, is Angie coming?"::**

**::"Yep!"::**

**::"Great! More fun for us women! We'll be there in an hour see ya!"::**

**::"Bye!"::** Evelyn cuts off the her comm. Link and looks at Angela. "They said they'll be here in an hour."

"Okay, let's go ask your father then." Angela replied while both of them went to the door after Evelyn told Jazz that she'll be going shopping.

"Shopping?" Optimus looks at both of them from his data pad.

"Yeah! Me and Mom, along with Sam, Bee, and Michaela are going to the mall!" Evelyn shouted excitingly

"Are you sure you'll be alright Angela?" He asked. Angela rolls her optics and replied.

"We'll just be going to the mall and shop some things, maybe for the sparkling, but I need some fresh air and maybe some maternal clothes for my human form."

"Alright, just be careful. Evelyn look after your mother understood."

"Don't worry Dad it's not just me who's gonna look after Mom." Evelyn replied.

"Good, okay Evelyn let's go now." Angela walks to the door but stopped when she felt another kick on her bump.

"What's wrong Mom?" Evelyn went to her.

"She kicked again...Honestly, I think we're going to have another little troublemaker here." She replied while Prime and Evelyn just made a small laugh, Prime got up while placing down the data pad and went closer to Angela.

"Be careful love." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry I'll be safe because our elite soldier is with me." She looks at Evelyn who seems to be looking away not wanting to see her parents kissing scene. Evelyn was given the rank elite soldier after the battle in Egypt. Although Optimus still doesn't bring her with him on missions, much to her disappointment.

"Why am I an elite soldier if my job is a rookie's?" Evelyn crosses her arms and looks back to her dad.

"Because, you are still not yet ready at the front lines." Her father retorted and crosses his arms. "True your skills are unmatched by the twins, Jazz, Blurr, Mirage, and Hound; earning yourself a rank of an elite soldier, but, you still have to surpass me and your mother."

"What? I've killed 3 Decepticons back in Egypt all three are bigger than me, and I was only in my combat suit back then! Plus, I was able to equal my fighting skill of Megatron's!" She replied.

"You were in need of my help!" He responded.

"I was outnumbered!"

"Very well…" He sighed. "If you can beat me and your mother in a mock fight, then I will let you come with me on the missions." Evelyn beamed up. "I'm not finish yet, you must win at least…50 mock battles on each of us." Her face drops earning Optimus a smirk.

"50!" She shouted while Prime nodded. "Can it be 5?"

"50."

"10?"

"50 and that's final!" He responded with a commanding tone, Evelyn only pouted. "Any more arguments about this then I will change my mind."

"Oh bloody hell! Fine!" She drops her servos.

"Now that's all and done, can we please go now? Sam and Michaela already arrived." Angela interrupted the two.

"You promise that Dad!" Evelyn turns around and exits the office, Angela just sighed, she knew how much her mate is overprotective on their daughter.

"When are you going to let her?" She looks at Optimus.

"Once she has proven to me then I will let her join with me."

Angela shook her head then exits the office and headed for the hangar after giving him a quick kiss again.

"Hi Angie, so how's pregnancy?" Michaela waves at Angela who is in her human form. Even in her human form the bump on her belly is still there, Angela was told by Ratchet that it was okay to transform into her human form. Although all her combat protocols and defense systems are disabled and remoeved. As Angela got closer to Michaela, Bee and Sam looks at her bump.

"Wow...it's growing." Sam spoke while Bee clicked in agreement. "So how are you feeling Angie?

"I'm fine." Angela replied.

"You sure? I mean don't you have any back pains?" Sam asked.

"I'm used to it, and as for the back pains. Optimus is there to massage my back." she replied.

"Can I?" Michaela got closer to her while pointing at her round belly, Angela nodded then Michaela places her hand on her round belly and waits.

…

…

*bump*

Michaela's eyes widen and squealed. "Wow! So is the baby a she or he?"

"A she, she's been kicking me ever since this morning." Angela rubs her belly.

"Yeah, and I think I'm gonna have little sister that's just like me." Evelyn pointed herself. All of them laughed while Bee transformed and all four of them got in.

-Later at the mall-

"How about this?"

"No it looks too big."

"Angie your pregnant."

"Michaela I know that."

"Then why won't you wear this one?"

"Does it look like I need that?"

"Lemme see...yes."

"Ugh...I'd rather buy this white one."

"Alright, then maybe we can buy this black one too."

"Michaela for the thirtieth time, I don't like black ones."

"Angie for the fortieth time, there's no other color besides black and white. Plus you need maternal clothing."

"Oh fine!" Angela grabs the black maternal ruffled shirt and places it on the basket. "Where's Sam and the others?"

"Sam and Bee are in the arcade, boys, Eve's on the other section of clothes." Michaela pointed at Evelyn who was looking at the collection of black leather boots that she always like. Evelyn always has a thing for black leather sets unlike Angela, she likes the opposite color. Angela was relieved that Evelyn isn't always wearing black, she only wears black leather sets for occasions and trips. Angela likes the black leather boots only.

"Always the black leather sets..." Angela mumbled while going to the cashier. "Miss I'll take these." She handed the basket to the cashier. "Almost forgot...I'd like to use credit card please." She pulls out her credit card and gives it to the cashier lady.

"Here you are miss." She handed the card and the shopping bag to me, I took it and place my credit card back.

"Alright Michaela, I'm quite hungry right now. Let's go grab a bite." Angela insisted Michaela agrees and walks away from the cashier.

-Food Court-

"Geez Angie, slow down."

"I can't help it, when your pregnant your body needs a lot of food. And I hate that." Angela spoke after she got a big bite on a burger. "This is one of the parts of pregnancy I hate, eating a lot." She irritatingly said.

"Alright fine I'll leave your eating habits alone, I thought you can only eat energon?"

"Well that's the thing about me and Eveyn that makes us different with the others, we can eat human and cybertronian food. Wheeljack and Ratchet installed it on my body because I wanted to so I can feel a bit more human. Evelyn's different, we all know what it is so I won't explain it anymore." Angela explains as she took a sip of orange juice.

Evelyn's body can transform into human and cybertronian even her body systems changes, so she can eat both organic and energon resources and supplies. Prowl glitch so many times when he was trying to think of her state, the illogicality was so powerful that he glitched out when Evelyn told him she had powers. After so many times of glitching he decided and suggested by his commander to leave it as a mystery for the safety of his logical processors.

"I'm back Mom." Eveln sat beside Angela while carrying two grocery bags, Angela didn't need to know what was in there as she knows that it was full of ingredients for Evelyn's strawberry milk shake.

"Where's Sam and Bee?" Michaela looks around and saw Sam and Bee's holoform walking towards them. "Oh there you two are." The two sat beside the girls and they continued talking about stuffs.

"I feel much better now, we should be going back to base now." Angela spoke after she finishes her orange juice and burger. Then Angela notices someone familiar from afar, it was a woman who looks like her. Except her hair is blonde and short hair, both of their eyes met, her cobalt blue ones meeting with the woman's red crimson ones. The woman's eyes linger with death and anger.

"Hey Angie you okay?" Sam asked while snapping his fingers.

Angela shook her head. "I'm fine, let's go back." She stood up and looks for the woman again, the woman was gone. _'Who was she?' _She thought.

All of them got back to Bee's alt mode and headed back to the base, Sam and Michaela went back along with Bumblebee. Angela was still pondering of the woman she saw while walking towards her room along with Evelyn who was carrying their shopping bags. _'Why does she look familiar?'_

"Mom you okay?" Angela was pulled back to reality when Evelyn spoke while opening the door. Angela shook her head and replied.

"I'm fine sweetie, Evelyn."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still remember your Aunt?"

"My Aunt? No why?"

"Just asking." Angela transformed and sat on the double sized berth.

"Okay, here's yours." Evelyn places three shopping bags on the table. "I'll be going now."

"Evelyn, thank you."

"No need to thank me Mom." Evelyn smiled before leaving her mother on the berth, Angela was tired she lay down on the berth to get a short recharge.

-Few hours later-

The door opens in their room as Prime walked in, he just had another talk with the human director again. Angela and he agrees that the director was the first human he loathe more than the Decepticons. Upon entering their room he zeroed in on one female figure on the berth in recharge. He smiled to see his pregnant mate taking a short recharge after her tiring little trip to the mall. Prime walks closer to the berth and sat on the edge, his fingers slowly tracing the beautiful white armor and golden vines that was traveling from her legs to her chest. Ever since she became a cybertronian her beauty became more beautiful to his optics, now was a good time to think again as to why he loved Angela. Her beauty, her voice, her strong spark. To him, she was truly an angel. A slight moan came from the angel's lips earning him a hint of increase of his hormone systems. Blue optics flutter alive and online, she looks at the pair of blue optics that was staring at her with love.

"Watching me recharge again?" She asked while scooting further so the mech can lay beside her.

"Is there a problem for watching my mate recharge?" He did so as he slowly wrap his arm on her waist.

Angela turns around and leans her back on his hard metal chest. "I guess not..." She whispers while making herself more comfortable with her mate beside her.

"You seem...disturbed...something going on your mind?" He whispered while giving butterfly kisses on her neck that was revealing her sensitive wires.

"No, just pregnancy is all." She replied as a moan.

"Alright, do you need a massage?"

"Maybe later my leader."

"Rest well my love."

Prime loved her very much, now that there's another addition to their family Angela's spark was overflowing with his love through the bond she felt like she could melt. He rested his nose plate on her neck as they drifted to recharge.

-The Nest Day-

Angela, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia are sitting at the couch in the rec. room.

"I can't wait for the little sparkling to come!" Chromia said giddily

"Just a few more months and the little sparkling's out!" Arcee chimed.

"C'mon girls, calm down." Angela smiled.

"So Angie, have you and Prime thought of names?" Flareup asks

"Yes we have."

"What's the name?" Arcee asks excitedly

"Leia, Leia Vale Prime." Angela said happily.

The three femmes looks at each other and squealed.

"It sounds perfect!" Arcee chimed again.

Just then Angela made a loud gasp of pain, the three femmes are quiet and looks at each other again. Angela again made a loud gasp and was feeling painful on her mid section.

"Angie are you okay?" Chromia asks worriedly.

"I think you need to go see Ratchet." Arcee said.

This time she yelped in pain just when Optimus and Evelyn entered the rec. room. They both look at Angela.

"We'll go tell Ratchet!" Arcee and her sisters ran towards the med bay to find the medic.

"Angela what's wrong?" Prime immediately went beside her and holds her hand. Angela looks at him, he knew what that look meant. She was in total pain, even Evelyn knew that

"I think I know what's wrong with her dad..." Evelyn spoke.

"What?" He looks at her.

"She's having an early labor!" Evelyn started to panic. Optimus was about to panic as well but Angela's other hand places it on top of his that was holding her other hand tightly that it could almost crush a Decepticon's neck.

"Don't you...d-dare panic...o-on me!" She said furiously he looks back at her worriedly and nervously.

Ratchet then rushed in and looked at Angela.

"What's wrong Angela!" He went beside her.

"She's having an early labor!" Evelyn shouted before fainting, just then Jazz walked inside the rec. room. He saw his spark mate fainted on the floor. He immediately went beside her and held her.

"Lyn! What's happenin'!" He looks at Angela who was in real pain.

"Quick! Get Angela to the med bay!" Ratchet and Prime helped her rushed towards the med bay, Jazz carried his spark mate towards the med bay. While going there, lots of femmes and bots looks at them. Some followed and some ignored. Jazz slaps Evelyn's face plates to wake up, she did so and looks around.

"Where's Mom?"

"In there." Jazz pointed at the med bay. Evelyn was sitting on his lap, besdie him are Blurr, Flareup, Chromia, Ironhide surprisingly, and Bumblebee.

"Why did I have to get dragged by this?" Ironhide looks at Chromia.

"It's a new born sparkling that's why!" Chromia replied.

"Angela it's gonna be okay." Arcee tries to calms her down while helping Ratchet and Red Alert prepare for the delivery of the sparkling.

"Angela just think of the sparlkling." Her mate was on the other side and was holding her hand.

"I think I'm about to die!" Angela shouted in pain this did not help Optimus to fight the urge to faint but still he was able to fight it.

"Alright Angela, I will need you force the spark energy out of your body so it can transfer to this body." Ratchet pointed at the small ball.

"DON'T FORGET TO BREATHE MOM!" Evelyn shouted on the other side of the door. All the bots inside the just stare at the door for a moment and went back to the matters at hand.

"Alright Angie, PUSH!" Arcee shouted

Angela offlined her optics and did what she was told, Prime was very nervous that he could pass out at any moment. But if he did, he'd be offlined before he could even see the new sparkling. He just held her hand and hoped that this would end quickly.

After a few hours a sparkling's cry was heard echoing around the med bay. Evelyn shot up while the others with her just looks at the door on the med bay.

"I'm a big sister!" Evelyn shouted before fainting again on Jazz's arms.

"Congratulations, it's a femme." Red Alert the small body and wrapped it with blankets. He handed it to the sparkling's father he helped teach him how to hold the sparkling.

Prime could melt right there at the sight of his new daughter, the sparkling was making cooing and chirping sounds. Big blue optics opens up from the small femmeling and looks up to her father. He could almost cry at the sight, she looks exactly like him. She has tiny antennas like his and her frame was blue, but rather than red flame jobs it was vines like Angela's design. The little sparkling reaches for his large digit and held it firmly. She cooed again at the sight of her father. He can feel a bond beginning to create a parent-child link on the sparkling.

"Where is she?" Angela said tiredly

"Here she is Angela, our new daughter." Prime stood up and went beside Angela while holding the new bundle of joy.

"She looks like her daddy..." Angela held the sparkling with her arms, her mate helped her hold it. With one hand she touches the button nose of the sparkling. The sparkling made cooing sounds and chirps. She holds Angela's finger tightly on her nose.

Nothing could prepare them for the next thing that the little sparkling did, they could feel their sparks melt right there at the sight. The sparkling made a smile at them. Angela started to cry, but not sadness, it was tears of joy.

"Welcome to the universe, Leia..." Prime said softly at the sparkling that was closing her optics and went to a recharge. He soon handed the sparkling to the medic for scans and such to check the sparkling's health he went back to his tired mate and sat beside her. He wraps his arms on her while she rested her head on his chest and fell to recharge after a very tiring day. Both of them very happy together.

-One Week After-

The sound of a giggling sparkling was heard and as well as a loud laughing sound of a femme in the hangar.

"tickle tickle tickle!" Evelyn tickled her new little sister that was giggling and making loud happy chirps while laughing. When Evelyn first saw Leia she was so happy and have spend a lot of time with her little sister, she lover her little sister so much that they already created a sibling bond link. Their parents were very happy to see their daughters spending time with each other. She stopped tickling the sparkling and hugged her. Leia, the new sparkling, hugged back to her big sister.

"Hungry?" Evelyn looks at Leia, she replied with a loud and happy chirps. "Let's go!" She teleported them to the lounge.

Once there they saw Jazz along with the Lambo twins playing. Jazz notices them and grinned.

"Heya babe! This da lil' tyke?" He looks at Leia who was examining the whole room. For one week Leia was stuck in the med bay, but after Angela has convinced Ratchet that Leia needs to bee exposed to the others. She was allowed to get out of the med bay, and thankfully Optimus has already made Leia her own room.

"Hey Jazz, yep. Lei-Lei that guy's my man, Jazz." She cooed at Leia. Leia looks at Jazz and giggled then was nuzzling herself on her sister's neck looking away from him. Evelyn laughed and knew what she was doing. "Guess she's just shy to see you." She went closer to Jazz and sat beside him. "C'mon Lei-Lei, he ain't that bad." She pushes Leia away from her and turns her around to look at Jazz.

"So wha's da lil' girlie's name?" Jazz grabs Leia's little hand and was shaking it.

"Her name's Leia." Evelyn replied while Leia was giggling and chirping happily to her new playmate.

Then the door open to see the Chevy twins enter the room.

"No way fool!" Skids shouted while he smacked his twin.

"Nuh uh! Das why I told ya to keep lookin!" Mudflap smacked back at his twin.

Evelyn and Jazz groaned, Evelyn covered Leia's audio receptors while Jazz stood up and went to the twins. Leia looks at her big sister and was whimpering. Evelyn's attention was pulled with a sound of a whimper. She saw Leia whimpering, then she realized something and stood up while holding Leia.

"See ya Jazz, gotta feed Leia." She waves at her mate and teleported at Leia's room which is just between her and their parents' room. "Okay Lei-Lei just stay here while I go get your little fuel." She carefully places Leia on the cybertronian sized crib, then she went towards the cabinet which was filled with lots of stuffed animals, there were different sizes most of them are bigger than Leia. Evelyn created all of these for her little sister, she knew Leia likes soft and furry animals so she made her a lot of stuffed animals. She went to the other side of the cabinet and grabs a baby bottle in the box. She closes the cabinet and went back to Leia. Leia saw her big sister holding the thing with the yummy liquid and was reaching for it.

Evelyn scooped Leia up with one arm and gave her the bottle, Leia shoves the thing and starts drinking it. Evelyn laughed and walked outside rather than teleporting to the destination she wanted to be, if she teleported while her little sister was refueling then she might throw up or something. When she walked outside she saw her dad walking towards Leia's room.

"Hi Dad!" Prime saw his two daughters outside of Leia's room.

"Hello Evelyn, I see that Leia is in need of a fuel." He smiled.

"Yeah, she's growing up like me!" She beamed up. They soon heard a bottle clang on the ground they look at Leia who was looking at the ground at her bottle that fell she was again whimpering. Her father laughed while reaching for the bottle and handed back to her, Leia snatches it from her dad and shoves it back at her mouth. Prime laughed at his little daughter. "Here Dad your turn to spend time with Leia, I'll go spend time with the others." Evelyn carefully handed Leia to Optimus. Once she was not holding Leia she teleported at the rec. room.

He chuckled a bit and looks down at his little daughter, who was still drinking the fuel and was staring at her dad with those big blue optics, while smiling. "Your sister is a very busy femme when it comes to her pranks." He happily walk at his office while carrying Leia.

Once he arrives at his office he went towards his chair behind the desk and places Leia there. She finished drinking and dropped it on the desk. Prime shook his head and grabs the empty bottle, he stood up and went to the trash bin as he throws it there. He went back to his chair and saw Leia looking around the room examining her surroundings. He smiled at her while sitting on the chair. Leia saw her dad and was reaching for his face plates while making cooing sounds. He happily carries Leia to his arms, he also notices that she was trying to reach for his face plates. He chuckled and lifted her closer to his face, once she was touching his face with her tiny hands she began to giggle and chirped loudly. He just continued chuckling at her happy daughter.

"You are truly a bundle of joy Leia, seeing you happy is enough to make my spark melt." He cooed at her. He began to nuzzle his nose on her soft little helm while she was giggling happily.

*knock knock*

"Come in." He said sternly while placing Leia on his lap.

The door opened to see Bumblebee along with Will, Epps, and Sam enter his office. Leia saw Bumblebee and giggled while covering her face on Prime's chest like when she saw Jazz. They all laughed at the sight.

"Guess someone's shy." Will chuckled. "So is she the new addition?"

"Yes Major, her name is Leia." Prime replied while standing up and carrying Leia on his arms. He carefully places Leia on the floor, she happily crawled towards the humans and sat in front of them. She examines them and wondered.

"Uh oh." Epps saw that Leia was looking at them with her hand on her mouth and with those big blue optics.

"What?" Sam looks at him, before he could say something Leia hugged him like her little teddy bear. "Help!" Sam was reaching for Bee but he was just laughing along with the others. Leia wasn't tightening her grip but she was snuggling her little nose on Sam's back.

"Alright that's enough now." Prime was trying to release Leia's grip, but didn't let Sam go. "Leia..." He said sternly. Leia was whimpering that her new toy would go away.

"Uh oh, she ain't letting go." Will laughed.

"Leia you already have plenty of toys, he is not a toy." Again Leia's dad tried to convince her but failed because Leia was crawling away from him while hugging Sam.

"Guys help...!" Sam squeaked and struggled but couldn't get away from Leia's tight grip. She was just shaking her head no to her dad.

Prime sighed and instead contacted the only femme that could assess this situation.

**:: Prime to Evelyn.::**

**:: Hi Dad! What's up?::**

**::Leia has found a new toy::**

**::So?::**

**::A human toy::**

**::Oh...I'll be right there! Evelyn out!::**

The comm. Link was cut off then after a few minutes Evelyn entered the office and saw that her little sister has indeed found a new toy. Leia saw her big sister and was crawling happily to her while carrying a poor Sam. Leia showed to her big sister of her new 'toy'.

"Hey lil' sister, I see you found a new toy. But he's not really a toy." Evelyn was laughing at Sam because hew as already panicking. Leia's optics was wide open and gave her a look that said 'Why?'. "C'mon Leia, I already made you tons of stuffed animals. He ain't a toy." Leia shakes her head again. Evelyn sighed and places her hand behind her back. "Okay, how 'bout an exchange?"

Leia perked up and gave her a 'What exchange?' Evelyn knew Leia so much.

"Like...how bout an energon cookie?" Evelyn reveals one cookie.

Prime and the others looks at the two girls, Prime was very interested at Leia. Because she was thinking, she kept looking at the cookie then at her new 'toy'. After a few seconds she still shakes her head.

"Maybe two cookies?" Evelyn revealed another cookie on her hand when she shook it. Leia was now thinking twice.

Leia quickly dropped Sam and was reaching for her cookies. Sam heaved and was scooped up by Bee. "Thanks Lyn." He groaned.

"No problemo Sam, here you go Leia." She handed the two cookies to Leia. Leia takes the cookies and was holding it close to her like her life depends on it. She was even making sounds of 'Oooo's and 'Aaaaah's at her precious items. "She really is like me." Evelyn laughed at her little sister. Prime chuckled while walking towards Leia who was still looking at her precious items.

"We'll be goin now, wouldn't wanna be her new toy." Epps laughed while walking out of the office.

"Yeah." Will followed.

Bee approached Leia and sat in front of her.

"I'll be going back to my current 'duties'. So call me if ya need anything Dad." Evelyn waves at her father then teleported.

Prime chuckled again, he turn to see Leia to be looking at Bumblebee. Sam walk towards Bee and nudged his arm.

"I'll be in the rec. room Bee." Sam exited the office and headed for the rec. room.

Leia's father's attention was caught when he heard loud giggles and chirps from his daughter. He saw her and smiled. Bumblebee was covering his face while Leia was looking at him giggling. She laughed when Bee removes his hands. Optimus knew what this was and it is called 'peek-a-boo'.

"Bumblebee if you like you may babysit Leia for a while. I'm sure she would like a lot of attention." Bumblebee looks at his smiling leader. He scooped up at a giggling Leia in his arms and nods. Then he exited the office leaving his happy leader in his office. Prime chuckled again while walking towards his chair. He looks at a family picture and saw his own family on his computer screen. He was besides Angela and in front of them Evelyn was holding Leia in her arms happily. For millions of years, he was happy and content. All his life he wanted a family, and now he has. A wife that will always support him, a daughter who will protect everyone close to her, and his youngest daughter who has given all of them nothing but love and happiness. For the first time in a millennium.

He was in peace within his spark.

-Unknown-

A woman who has a short blonde hair and has red eyes walks towards an alley. The heavy rain and loud thunder and lightning makes the alley more dangerous. She was only wearing nothing but pure black. She lights her cigarette and breathes out smoke. She pulls out a photo and saw herself and another girl that looks like Angela but they were both look alike and in the picture they looked like they were in their teenage years.

"We will see each other soon...sister..." She smirked evilly and started to walk to the dark and wet alley. As the rain kept falling.

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**THE END Weeeepeee!**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait of the final chapter! my best friend Ryou's been bugging me! Sorry if I hadn't update this for a long time!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	15. SAVE OUR FICS!

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add a r between the o and g, and plase sign. Pass this on.


End file.
